


Miho the JK

by Legging_Blocks_33



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Collar, Condoms, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drugs, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Protagonist, Filming, Fingering, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Foursome, Gangbang, Gokkun, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Moral Degeneration, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, cum-swap, rimjob, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legging_Blocks_33/pseuds/Legging_Blocks_33
Summary: After the heroic fight with All-Stars University in order to save their school, Nishizumi Miho once more facing a new challenge in financial support. However, tanks are not the tool to solve the problem, but the body. From here, this inexperienced schoolgirl will receive the lessons and training of how to become the JK, with unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Nishizumi Miho/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and purely a form of artistic expression. I do not make any money from writing this story. The characters of Girls und Panzer are rightfully belonged to Actas.

"Miho-kun. Do you know what the word 'JK' means?" asked the male voice.

Nishizumi Miho, as her name was, gave the answer timidly.

"Uhm...that would be…Joshi Kousei (High school girl)?"

It's funny, Miho briefly thought, because right now, she was wearing in her Ooarai school uniform, a simple set of a white blouse attached with green-colored sailor collar and short skirt bearing the same color. And she herself was a genuine Joshi Kousei.

"Yes and no." The man said. His voice was deep, yet soft. "In this line of business, which you're about to do. It means Joufu plus Koibito (Mistress plus Lover)."

His words prompted Miho's head to turn hot, and lightly dizzy.

She was already red before she entered this room. But the atmosphere and what she is _about_ to do, only intensifying it.

Miho and the man, they're the only two occupants inside the room that called a Suite belonged to a certain luxury 5-star hotel located on mainland.

The wide class window showed the scenery of a night city where little lights constantly moving like ants in the distance.

"You're very cute." He let out a small chuckle, enjoying Miho's embarrassed expression.

"Uhm..."

Miho was at lost, didn't know what to say or how to respond.

Before Miho's eyes, there's a tan-skinned middle-aged man sitting on the bed, dressed in his bath robe, indicating he just finished his bath a moment ago. From the first look, the man was similar to Mr. Shichiro Kodama, the director of Senshadou Federation, who had a chubby belly, showing that he was lacked in exercising, or drinking too much alcohol.

However, contrast to the said person, this man here was different. He was large and sturdy, like a bear taller than Miho. She assumed that she was just as tall as to his chest section.

His muscular arms and large hands could easily break Miho's neck, if he wanted to.

And make no mistake, he was the _reason_ why Miho was here in the first place. Maybe it's Miho's imagination, but she felt that this...shrewd man holds a certain power and authority, maybe even higher than Mr. Shichiro Kodama.

Is he a politician? Miho thought. How powerful is he? How much influence does he have?

Her questions were multiplying from the moment she first came to this hotel.

Before she could say a word to the receptionist when she approaches to them, they already gave her a key card, telling her which floor to stop by in their professional tone.

Miho reviewed the way it happened, it was so...natural, as if it's a common thing to see a lone school girl coming to a hotel at this time of night to meet somebody.

Not a single soul was questioning about it. Even if they did, no one would dare to raise their voice.

It made her very nervous.

"Now. Strip. I want to see your body."

Miho's heart skipped a beat upon his request. No, it wasn't a request.

It's an order.

His piercing eyes was like a predator, anticipating, but he was patient.

He did not move for the kill just yet.

He wanted to play with his prey first.

That's what Miho could feel.

She swallowed a hard breath from nerves before she replied.

"Y-yes…"

Slowly, her fingers started to unbuttoning her school blouse.

_How come..._

_How come did it come to this?_

…

… …

… … …

_— A few hours earlier —_

"Nishizumi-chan. Sorry, I hate to break this to you, but we are out of fund."

"Eh?"

Nishizumi Miho, she was a young girl with short brown hair, and a nice developed figure. She was a youngest daughter coming from the famous family called the Nishizumi, a well-known name in the world of Senshadou, where the maidens participating the named spot by operating various tanks from previous wars in order to become the good wife.

This was, of course, the initial propaganda that Ooarai Student Council had created in order to recruit the members with the desperate attempt to save their beloved school, by winning the Final match of Senshadou Tournament.

At this moment, Miho could only express her dumbfound face before Anzu, who was laid-back on her comfortable leather chair, eating sweet dried potato.

"Out of fund? What do you mean?" Miho asked.

"Well, the price for our tanks' spare parts has increased lately. Probably there are more demandings and orders since more Senshadou clubs from other schools re-opened or formed up."

"That's totally high-way robbery. Inflation!" Momo, the short-haired girl wearing a monocle, shouted out with frustration.

"But what about the donation?"

"We're still receiving them. But to be honest, they're a just pitiful chump of change." Anzu put another piece of sweet dried potato into her mouth.

"At this rate, the school might get close for real!" Momo was crying a river.

"There. There, Momo-chan." Yuzu patted her head like a mother, calming her.

"And I assume there's a solution for that?" Miho took a wild guess. Otherwise the student council wouldn't summon her here just to hear their rambling.

"You catch on quick, Nishizumi-chan!" Anzu was impressed. She always like her from the beginning.

"There is one sponsor who might be able to help us financially. However..."

From here, Anzu's usual smile was gone. It replaced by a serious expression, just like the time when she announced the Ooarai school was closed by MEXT.

"I will get to the point."

"He wants you."

"..." Miho raised her eyebrow.

"To entertain him."

"Entertain?"

"To perform a...service." Momo added. Her face was dark.

"Ero-service to be precise." Anzu stated.

"Eh…?"

It took a long minute before Miho let out a cry.

"FUUUUEEHHHHHHH?!"

Her face instantly went red, looking at trio left and right like a lost puppy.

"Ero-service…is it, is it what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh!" Anzu's usual smile was put back on her face.

"But...but..."

Miho could not believe it.

The way they ask, it was like asking somebody to pay for their food in their stead.

"To be honest with you, we all have served a few big wigs." Anzu revealed. "Especially for Momo-chan who had a rough time."

"K-Kaichou! Please don't share that with her!" Momo promptly went red.

Miho did not believe it.

"How do you think we're able to get the money to buy Hetzer's parts?" Yuzu said coldly.

Miho soon gave a thought about it. Their Hetzer tank was indeed a huge upgrade for their Panzer 35(t). They said it was thanks to the donation from friends and supporters, but how much did they donate? That's a million dollar question. Apparently that nobody has ask the Student Council about the amount they had received.

It's starting to make Miho feel pity, and bad about her ignorant of the trio's sacrifice.

They had done much so much in order to save their school.

And they willing to give it more.

Ooarai had become a special place in their heart now.

And it also took a place in hers as well.

If she didn't come to Ooarai, would she be ever to enjoy the Senshadou like she would now? And the cherish friends Miho'd made. Would they be different and unique?

"B-but even if I say yes, I…I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to worry about that. The man who requested you will give you a crash course at the same time. He will teach you how to do it."

"Uhm…"

Miho couldn't help but get the impression that the man was really a pervert. He really wanted to have her that badly?

"Well, it's just a suggestion."

Anzu started to show her declining side.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Nishizumi-chan. We won't force you."

"…alright. In order to protect Ooarai, I'll do it."

"Are you sure about that?" Anzu asked with a serious face. "Are you really sure?"

Miho made the decision.

"I'll do it."

…

… …

… … …

And here she was, seeing a man she never knew, and she must perform this...Ero-service in order to secure a support fund for their school.

It was really uncomfortable, Miho thought.

However, Miho had regained her nerves with time passing.

When she first entered the room, the man didn't attack Miho or harass her right away. He simply made her wait in the living room while he was taking a shower.

He was...collected, and calm.

He even addressed her name appropriately with 'kun', not 'chan'. Like a teacher to his students.

It granted Miho a somewhat comfortable space, seeing that the man was not as pervert as she had feared initially.

Then again...

"Now. Strip. I want to see your body."

Her heart was beating like a drum when she received his first order.

With a resolve in mind, Miho removed the blouse.

There was a cold chill run through her back once she had removed her top. She then removed her pleated green skirt next.

"Hmm-hmm, cute underwear you've got there." He took a careful look at Miho's light pink underwear. Despite its childish look, it certainly emphasized her body characteristic. Well-developed like any female student. And she was ripe good enough.

"Keep going. You are not done yet."

"!?"

_I have to remove everything?_

Despite her mind was questioning about the moral and how wrong this was, she resumed the stripping.

Unhooking the bra. Pulling down her underwear.

Her action was slow and clumsy, but she finally removed all the cloth that once clung onto her body.

She was bare naked before the man.

However, Miho's arms still covered her private parts, acting as the last line of defense for her dignity.

"Don't hide it, show it to me."

She was inferior, Miho concluded. With the name 'Nishizumi', it'd surely gained a respecting footing to everyone.

But to this man here, it didn't faze him one bit.

Nishizumi Miho was an ordinary girl. That's how he viewed her.

"…"

Miho felt it was fortunate that he was not pressuring her.

Finally, she placed both of her hands on the sides, showing her naked body fully to the man.

Among many high-priced decorative items, fancy carpet, advanced television, large king size bed.

Miho's body, untouched, unspoiled, pure white skin, was the only captivated thing in the man's eyes.

"You're beautiful." The man smiled.

Miho didn't hear the man's words as her mind was filled by a torrent of thoughts about the moral, the shame, the reason why she was doing this.

_Is this really worth it? In order to save her school, is this the way? Is this the only way? Yes, this is the way._

"Miho-kun, Come here. "

The man's words ceased her thinking.

Miho looked at the man again who was gesturing her to come. He patted on the side of the bed where she will seat, right next to him.

"..."

The naked school girl slowly made the approach, and then placed her bare bottom at where he wanted her to be.

In her mind, Miho wanted to get away, all she needed to do was just stand up, grab her things and ran out of the room, get away from this place.

However, those thoughts were all being suppressed by her resolve.

_I have to do this._

_For Ooarai…_

_For everyone sake!_

"I take it that Miho-kun is still a virgin, yes?" The man asked.

"Y-yes, I am..."

"As expected from a Nishizumi," He chuckled. "they're not the kind that easily let loose."

_W-what does he mean by that? It didn't sound like a compliment…_

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

"…I'll be…in your care…"

Miho bowed lightly to him. Her heart was racing as her body were shaking terribly.

Then without a warning, he lifted her chin up with his hand, guiding her face to look at his.

He leaned close on Miho, and it happened. Miho's very first kiss was claimed by him.

_This is…kiss…_

The subject of sex was not something that Miho was interested in or aware in the first place, but ever since she had made her first friends, Hana and Saori. Saori was the first person to talk about those topics.

The boyfriend, the kiss and the sex. Miho was gaining knowledge steadily from that.

However, the action, the middle of it, the sex. It was rather vague.

Saori had a difficult time of explaining it properly to Miho when she'd asked about it.

But that's all about to change.

After the lips were touched, the man suddenly put his tongue further into Miho's mouth, taken her by surprise.

"Mnh!?"

His tongue was intertwining with hers.

Before her brain could even register the kissing properly, the next thing then happened was beyond her imagination.

The man's fingers had reached down to Miho's lower abdomen, specifically, her pussy. She could feel those large fingers were caressing her nether regions.

"Mmh!"

She didn't know what to make of it. Like there was an electric run though out her body when his fingers moved around her labia and touched her clitoris.

Miho reflectively closed her legs in but his fingers continued attacking her regions.

"Mmhf!"

He took a firm hold on Miho's back, giving Miho no space to break free.

There was pain, but amidst of it, there was a sensation. A foreign feeling that Miho had never felt before.

_It genuinely felt…good._

"Oh-ho."

"Look at this Miho, this is your love juice. "

_My…love juice? He means vaginal excretion?_

She could not believe that her own body actually did that. Miho's head was in the cloud.

"It looks so…"

Miho couldn't find a proper word to describe to her own state. Was it 'eww'? Or yucky? She didn't know.

The leaked fluid was sticky, clinging onto the man's fingers, until he brought them close to his mouth and licked it off.

"Delicious." He smiled with vulgar.

Miho reluctantly covered her face out of embarrassed. She really wanted to put her head deep into some hole. This man was exploring her, her body.

_This is too much! What mother and sister would say if they see this?_

"Miho-kun. Have a look at this."

The entranced Miho once again was shock by a new sight.

By the bottom end of the man's bath robe, between his large thighs, the manhood was exposed and fully erected.

It's big and thick, almost like a shape of a tank shell. Miho could help but impressed by a thought like that.

"Go ahead, you can touch it." He gave his consent.

Reluctantly, Miho reached out to it.

_Whoa…it's hot. Is this really will put inside me?_

_It's even throbbing…_

"How is it?"

The man's words pulled Miho's dazzled mind back to the reality. She realized that she had took a hold of his member for too long.

"Kyaa, I'm sorry!" she quickly let go of it.

The man only laughed away with amused.

"Hmm-hmm. No. No. I like it."

"Uhm…I…"

The man then pushed Miho gently down on the bed.

This is it, Miho thought.

_I'm about to have sex with this man now._

"Don't worry Miho-kun. I'll be gentle."

Even though his voice was soft, but Miho could see his eyes were fierce, like they were trying to eat her.

"Now open your legs wide."

Miho obeyed. She spread both of her legs out as wide as she could.

Following the action, her sacred place was also fully exposed before the man's eyes.

"It's a nice color." The man was pleased.

He then took a hold of her legs, setting himself into position. His firm member was aligned toward Miho's sacred place.

Slowly, his hips moved closer to Miho's.

_It's entering…_

Despite in the state of extremely nervous, Miho was also curious, so she decided to take a glance at the phallus.

_It's bare…what about condom?_

She suddenly remembered about the device. It's a way to prevent pregnancy.

"E-excuse me…W-What about condom?" She asked.

"What about it?" The man's words were cold, treating her question like a dumb kid would ask.

"…!" Suddenly, a surge of fear took over her resolve. It prompted her mind to resist.

"No wai—!"

But it's too late.

"Hgh!"

"Aghh!"

The man's groan and the girl's scream blended together from the moment the two connected.

"Aah…"

_It's hurt! It's hot! Was it my hymen? It's been broken?_

She felt an intense pain, as if something inside her body was ripped apart, splitting in two. Tears soon formed around the edge of her eyes.

"Mmm~!"

Miho drew sharp deep breathes in a rapid pace while her entire body was convulsing.

"Hmm-hmm, congratulation, Miho-kun. You're officially have become a woman."

_I've become a woman…_

Miho never learned about this aspect. Her mother always taught her about Senshadou, about the way of Nishizumi Style, but never about this, about any of this.

The man's penis was still buried inside Miho, and in stationary.

"Ohh, I can feel your vagina is throbbing inside. Nice and tight. I feels like it's trying to welcome me warmly, Miho-kun."

With the pain, regret and embarrassment were whirling inside her mind, Miho couldn't utter a word to say back.

'You will know when you have a boyfriend!' That's what Saori had said with a flustered face.

_I didn't even have a boyfriend…_

_And I just gave my virginity away to a man whom I barely knew..._

Miho almost wanted to laugh, pitying for herself.

"I'll start to move now."

"Please wa—ugh! Ahh-ahhh-Mm!"

The man's hips moved in a simple motion. Forth and back. Forth and back. And repeatedly, thrusting his stiffened phallus into Miho. Push and pull. Push and pull.

The pain continued to attack her nerves.

_I-I can't breathe. It hurt so much!_

Blood flowed out from their point of union, staining the bed sheets.

"Ang! Ah! Hkg!"

Whenever he pushed deep into her, her breath ceased and a speechless pain followed.

_I'm scared._

_It's so strange and scared!_

Everything was so different than what she'd imagined. She thought he would thrust a few times and that would be the end.

However, the act continued and prolonged.

Her very juice, acting up as a defense mechanism, soon turned into a lubricate. Improving the friction of the man's penis sliding in and out of her.

Wet sounds reverberated through the whole room as the man kept thrusting vigorously.

"I'll cum inside you now."

_Inside me?!_

She could feel the penis inside her was swollen and throbbing.

"Gak!" She yelped out of surprise when he increased his pace all of sudden, putting his weight onto the young body.

"Please! No—! N-not inside! Not inside!"

No matter how many times Miho had pleaded, the man's mind was already occupied by his own desire. He wanted to **defile** her. To **mark** her with his seed.

"Savour this feeling, Miho-kun…!"

With a final push, a volume of hot liquid discharged inside her.

"FFWW-YYYAAAHHH!"

_It's pouring in, deep inside me. It's hot! It's filling me up!_

Once the ejaculation was finished, the man then finally withdrew his member.

"Phew, your inside is good, Miho-kun. I came quite a lot."

Lying listlessly on the bed, the young JK only drew her breath deep and repeatedly. Her whole body was smeared with sweat while both of her juices and his, mixed with bits of blood, flowing out from her down to her buttocks.

"Ah…haah…haa…"

_It's over…it's finally over._

_Will I…get pregnant from this?_

The exhausted Miho slowly closed her eyes, hopefully to earn a good rest.

Suddenly, a touch on her stomach had made her eyes opened once again. The middle-aged man was still there, smiling at her.

"Are you tired, Miho-kun? Sorry, but I'm not done with you yet."

"…Ehh?! Bu-but!"

"A man usually stock a lot of his energy. One time is never enough, Miho-kun." He said. "But if there's a guy who can only do it once. Everyone calls him a whim."

Miho was struggling to get herself up on bed, but for some reason, all of her limbs was numb.

The young schoolgirl only found herself at his mercy.

"P-please let me rest for a bi—ack!"

Her body was turned around as her hands were being held from behind. Her butts was then lifted up high, while her head was still lying down on the bed.

Without giving Miho a chance to voice her protest, he rammed the still-hard member inside her once more.

"Kyah!"

_S-so hard! Even though he just came a moment ago._

And the sex continued.

Miho was on all fours, like a dog. And she was being submitted by this man's power.

"Ah!...Mm!...Fuu…Haa…Ahh!"

He put his full weight onto her.

His firm shaft sunk into her, thrusting in and sliding out.

Unlike the first penetration, the tip of his member pushed deeper, reaching all the way inside.

_It's hitting my womb!_

"Ah…! Hah…! Haah…"

As the sex continued on, the man didn't just violate Miho's pussy, he also attacked her clitoris, caressing her nipple, stimulating her senses skillfully.

The terrible pain Miho once felt was gradually dulled away.

"Hmm-hmm, how is it, Miho-kun? You're feeling better, right?"

She didn't want to admit. But it's true, as the pain was lessen, she started to feel a surge of pleasure rushing up with each thrust.

The previous batch of semen inside Miho had formed into a lubricate, allowing the man's shaft easily moved inside her without further friction.

There was a sense of disgusted, but the feel of ecstatic, and good was overriding it.

_Even though it hurt, it feels…good…_

"Your body is adapting well, Miho-kun. I can feel your insides are sucking me up."

As he continued to thrust, the viscous fluids created a constant moist slapping sound.

"Ah, hu…"

"Here…we…go…!"

He firmly held her hips as the second ejaculation occurred. The lukewarm seed was pouring inside Miho's womb.

"FAWWWHH!"

_There's so much of his hot stuff…inside me…_

"Your pussy is tightening around my cock, Miho-kun. It really didn't want to let me go, haha." He laughed with triumph.

_I can't…I can't think of anything…_

She felt her conscious was slipping away.

And he didn't stop there yet.

His rod which was still inside Miho gradually regain its hardness.

_A-again?!_

As soon as his manhood returned back to the former state, he started pounding Miho's vagina like a beast with primal lust.

"Ah! N-no more! Ack!"

The prey had no way out of this predator's grasp.

It was trapped. And it was being devoured.

…

… …

… … …

By the tine, he was done. The morning sun was up above the horizon.

"You did very well for the first time, Miho-kun. I guess coming from the Nishizumi has its perks."

The man said as he was putting on his formal business suit. As for Miho, she was lying with her face on the bed, exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her bottoms were smeared with sweats and cloudy white fluids.

_H-how many did we do it?_

_Four…five?_

"It's six times, Miho-kun."

_Eh?_

She turned her face, looking at the man.

"I've done this with a lot of girls, so I can tell what's on their mind right now."

_So Anzu, Momo and Yuzu have done something like this?_

The man then placed something on the nightstand, it's a tablet of some pill.

"Here is the pill. Take it so you won't get pregnant."

By the 'pregnant' word, a cold shiver run through her.

Miho then summoned with her remaining strength to grab the pill and swallow it.

"Thank you for your first time, Miho-kun. And I'm looking forward seeing you again soon."

He then left her with a final kiss on her forehead before he walked out, leaving Miho alone in the room.

By some reason, she couldn't hold back her tears. No matter how hard she tried, how much discipline she had.

Sadness was something she rather got used to, but this...this helplessness. Frustration... Loss…

Defiled...

Miho started to weep.

…

… …

… … …

"Hey, Hey. Why don't we try to go this new cake shop?" Saori said as she showed the said shop on her phone.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hana was happy, looking forward to it.

"Hmm." Both Yukari and Mako agreed.

"What about you, Nishizumi-dono?"

Before she could answer, a small vibration along with a texting sound occured, they're coming from Miho's phone.

"What is it, Miporin?" Saori asked once Miho had done reading the text.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Something just came up." Miho said. "I need to go elsewhere."

"Eh? Ehh?! A boyfriend? Is it a boyfriend?!"

"Come on, Takebe-dono. That's a bit much." Yukari only sweated by Saori's wild imagination.

Miho smiled along with her friends' laughter.

It was the best fake smile she could put it up.

"…Just an...acquaintance." Miho said.

It's the first time that Miho had told a lie to her dear friends.

And she will continue to do so in the future.


	2. Accustomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 1.02: Fixing up some grammar and structure.

"Hah…fuah…ah…"

"Good. That's good."

Amidst the man's voice, there's a soft labouring sound, it was mixed with hard breathing, and a particular…licking sound.

"Uh…fuhh…mnpf…!"

"Deeper and harder, Miho-kun."

At this moment, the man who was sitting on the edge of the bed was a coach, a trainer.

In fact, he was teaching Miho how to do fellatio. An oral sex act involving with the use of mouth, stimulating the man's penis.

And hence explaining what Miho was doing. She was practicing it. The blowjob; giving head; sucking off. All the slang terms with a same meaning filled in Miho's head as she stuffed her mouth with the man's penis and used her tongue to lick it like it's something to be consumed.

_Such a strong smell. It's sour and salty._

_It floods my throat and nose._

The moist sound of sucking and gasp of breathing were reverberating the hotel room.

The man dressed in the comfortable wool robe, sitting on bed, having Miho, the naked schoolgirl to serve his member diligently with her mouth.

"Muh…Fahh…ahh…"

Licking from one side to another, Miho moved her head around the stationary phallus while her tongue was licking it like a Popsicle. Left and right. Up and down.

"Mhh-mm, good." He smiled. "Faster."

Miho did so, increasing her tongue movement.

The lewd sound of a tongue licking the object along with the laborer's strong breathing mixed in.

"Mm…Mmf…"

"Good, you've learned well." He was satisfied. "Getting used to my cock now, aren't you?"

_This is the dick that had taken my virginity._

Even though this was the thought Miho had made ever since she received this oral training. But it continued to repeated like a whisper.

_It took my first time._

_In this very room._

They're echoing at the back of her mind.

Strangely enough, it didn't scare her. It simply made her heart racing.

"Ahh…Fuuh…Muh…Fah…"

"That's how you do the fellatio."

The man then placed both of his hands onto Miho's head.

"Now, brace yourself, Miho-kun. I'm going to violate your mouth."

As soon as he finished his sentence, without giving a moment for Miho to react, the man pushed her head down further toward his crotch.

"Fmm?! Noooobuuuhhhhh!"

Out of reflect, Miho tried to get away but his strength took over. His member plowed deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, again and again, in a piston movement.

"Fyuuuuhh! Nooooaaaa!"

The noise was like an animal in pain filling up the room, but such sound brought nothing but joy to the man's perverted obscenity.

And the infringement continued.

It was awful. Tears were quickly formed up around Miho's eyes and run down on her face.

All she could do was to endure and pray.

_Please, make this end quickly!_

"Nngh…Mmf!"

Miho's saliva along with the man's pre-cum had built up inside her mouth, to the point that the substance was overflowing. It stained Miho's chin as it's dripping down to the floor.

"Hah…Alright, I'm going to come."

It's true to the man's words, Miho could feel his penis was rock-hard and throbbing.

He soon stopped moving her head as he steadily moved his harden member out from her throat, yet he still kept it in between her lips.

"Catch it all, Miho-kun."

The tearful Miho only shut her eyes tight, mentally bracing for a hot batch of cum was released inside her mouth.

"Nbuh!?"

 _He's cumming!_ _The semen, it's thick and sticky. Such a huge amount!_

"Ah-ah. Don't swallow it yet, Miho-kun." The man said. "Keep it all in your mouth."

"Mm…"

Once he had fully ejaculated, he withdrew his soften member out from Miho's closed lips. A droplet was escaped from the gap.

He quickly stopped it with his index finger before it stained her chin. He then applied it around her lips like a...cosmetic.

"Hmm-hmm, make sure to spread that semen all over the inside of your mouth."

Miho was tense as her tears formed around the edge.. But she obeyed, using her tongue to coat it all over inside her mouth gently.

"Open it."

Miho opened her mouth, revealing what's inside her mouth, a lump of yellowish goo coated all over the tongue and teeth.

"How does it taste. Miho-kun?" Obviously, the man was teasing her.

Miho couldn't utter a word to say back to him.

Once he was satisfied to what he saw, he then said.

"Ok, now chew it. Stir it with your saliva so you can gulp it all down."

"…Ngh."

She followed his advice, concentrating the semen in the center, mixing it with her saliva. It's felt like a large volume of water inside her mouth, leaking from the lips.

"Now drink them all, Miho-kun." He gave his command.

She lifted her face up, creating a slide for all the substance to be swallowed down all the way to her stomach easily.

"Nh…!"

_Ahh…all the semen I had my mouth…it's went right down my throat…_

"Hah….hah…"

Once she had swallowed it all, she coughed for a while, inhaling some breaths for exhausted mind and body.

_Oh god, the smell…the breath…_

Miho couldn't help but to think her mouth was bearing the same beastly odor like the man's penis's.

At this point, she wanted to throw it up, but with a sense of…discipline, she didn't.

"Good girl." He placed his hand on her head, patting her.

"…"

Even though this whole situation was so wrong in term of moral, it actually made her felt...proud.

Then again, what's wrong about that?

She obeyed his instruction.

She did her best.

She did well, and she was rewarded.

And this wasn't the first time.

"Now lets move onto your lower mouth. Show it to me."

The naked girl stood straight up before the sitting man. She then showed her place by spreading her labia with her fingers to his eye level.

A vulgar scene like this that no one could have thought that Miho was capable of doing it. Yet, she had done it.

He leaned his face close to Miho's vagina, and took a sniff at it.

Such action only made her back run cold, then again, it excited her.

"Even when you're a genius tactician in Senshadou, but you're a girl before that. Well, you are now a woman, Miho-kun." He grinned. "And you're smelled like one."

A hand reached up to Miho's chest, squeezing it gently.

"Look. Your nipple has erected this hard."

He applied his large thump onto Miho's pink nipple, playing it, pressing it down like some button.

When her upper parts were being played, her lower parts also interacted by his other hand.

"And you're already wet. See?"

Between his two fingers, there was a thread, made up from Miho's very juice. It's oozing out from her pussy.

"Hah…" Miho couldn't help but to think that's so…lewd.

She then was pulled onto the bed. From here, Miho followed the course of action that she had learned: Open her legs wide so that her partner could insert his dick inside her.

_Even since that night. he continued asking for me._

_He taught me so many things._

_The sex._

_The techniques._

_My pussy, my breasts, my mouth. He taught me how to use them._

_How to please him._

_The sex was not just sex._

_It's an occupation._

_And I was starting to learn how to do it. How to perform those techniques._

_The Student Council, the trio had always put me in such a difficult position. But I don't blame for their circumstance._

_They love this school dearly._

_And Ooarai also has took a special place in my heart._

_But my mind often wonders._

"Pl-please, go ahead." Miho invited the man.

"Alright, here I go." The tip of the man's penis met Miho's entrance.

_Will these ever come to an end?_

_Or it will be escalating?_

…

… …

… … …

"Miporin, are you alright?"

The voice from her dear friend, Saori, had pulled her back to the reality. "Your face looked kinda red, are you sick?"

"O-oh, I'm alright! I'm alright." Miho quickly replied.

It's a lie.

After all, could she tell them that there's a butt plug inserted right inside her ass? And worst of all, the said object was vibrating, attacking Miho's rectum.

If there's a silver line in this, that thing was run on a minimum mode. It only vibrated occasionally, sparing Miho from continuous violent assault.

But that didn't leave her with a sharp mind.

It's been three hours since Miho came to school, the feeling of fullness in the rear was making her feel hazy.

At first, she felt an odd pain from it, her insides were throbbing, spasmed by the object's movement.

But gradually, as the hormones started coursing throughout her body, came a dull sensation.

_"An effective way to train your sphincter."_

Miho couldn't help but to remember what's the man had said when he put a plug inside her.

The foreign object was a set of balls attached together, long about ten centimeters.

The man lubricated it with some sort of lube. He explained that it helped to be put in more easily, without damaging her rectum.

It was terrible, that's all Miho could say. She didn't even want to remember it but the man continued to repeat that session training.

It first started with those things, but he soon changed the size, and then its shape. Shaped like a penis. It wasn't large or thick like the man's, but it still made her nervous.

And Miho was currently having the said dildo inside her.

_Why do I have to suffer like this?_

_"This is for the sake of training you, Miho-kun."_

Her question was answered by the words in the past.

_"If Miho-kun take it off, I'll know."_

_"Because I have eyes and ears at your school, Miho-kun."_

_Was he bluffing? Or was he telling the true?_

Miho did feel someone was watching her.

Then again, maybe it's her friends, Saori and Hana, who were sitting next to her.

They did notice how stunned she was when the Student Council asking (or rather, forcing) her to join Senshadou, the spot that she intended to stay away. But the life, funny enough, has a way of getting her back to it.

In the end, Miho endured the dildo's assault all the way to the school break.

Leaving her friends behind, she run straight to the restroom.

She was aroused. She knew it. She was aroused by it.

It was too much.

Thankfully her bowels were empty, so all she did to ease the numbness was to release the urine.

However, even when she did that, the heaviness was still there. Beside the stained urine, her vaginal fluids were oozing out.

She needed to relieve herself.

Even though Miho's anal got stretched by the foreign object, but she also felt unusual tingling sense around her nether regions.

_It's aching down there._

Panting heavily, Miho's fingers reached down to her moisten vagina, touching her clitoris.

"Hmm!"

_It feels like an electricity just run through my body._

She touched it again, rubbing it gently.

The current shocked her lightly again.

"Uhm…huh…" Her breathing was ragged.

While caressing her sex, Miho's mind wandered back to a certain moment which marked as her 'second' step up.

...

... ...

... ... ...

Miho Nishizumi, who she would consider herself just an ordinary person. However, life had a funny way to change all that.

Right after Miho had made a decision that she would offer her body in order to secure the financial support for Ooarai school, she was given a piece of paper.

It was a contact, to be precise. It listed out pretty the basic you-need-to-know in the job as a JK.

The man whom Miho had met. There's a name for him: Uncle Tom.

Maybe it's an alias, but that didn't change the fact that Uncle Tom would become her trainer.

Whenever his request came, Miho has the obligation to fulfill it to the very end.

And she was here again. In the very same room where she first met him.

Before the whole thing get started, Miho would remove her beloved Ooarai school uniform away.

Miho was stark naked before the man's eyes.

Despite the man had seen everything of her, outside and inside, the shame was still lingering in her heart and mind.

_The more I did it with him._

_The more I grew accustomed to his penis._

_Even just by the sight of it._

_My womb was throbbing._

_I knew it's just some sort of body reaction, but to me. It's almost like begging._

"Is your body getting wet, Miho-kun? Or you're just happy to see me?" He teased.

"Uhm…" Miho's face promptly turned red.

"Haha." The man laughed lightly.

She felt he was bullying her.

"Right. Give me a blowjob, Miho-kun." He opened his thighs, showing the fully erected penis.

Without waiting for further instruction, Miho approached to him. She kneeled down and then performed the oral techniques that she was taught.

… … …

When the deed was done, Uncle Tom gave Miho a new instruction.

"Now turn around. Put yourself on the ground and raise your butt high toward me."

"Yes..."

A doggy-style. All fours. Miho recalled those names for this sex position.

"And keep your head down on the floor."

She did so. She planted her cheek on one side while keeping her rear high, exposing everything to the man.

_This is degrading…_

She thought that they should do this on bed, not on the cold floor, like some animals.

She couldn't even imagine what her friends would say if they saw this.

"Lets move up to the advance level." Uncle Tom continued.

"I'm will teach you about anal sex."

"M-my butt?"

_He actually wanted to do with my butt?!_

"But...but that's..." Miho could not comprehend it. The idea of inserting an object inside her anal was bad enough, but this was… sickening and truly disgusted.

Who on earth came up with such an idea? Not to mention the fact that's where her…excrement is discharged.

"It's form of service." Uncle Tom explained.

"Sooner or later, you have to utilize every part of your body at your disposal for manual labor. Just like Senshadou."

"And you're already got used to the feel of having the plug sticking inside your butt, right?"

Miho only went red by his question. She couldn't answer it.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He chuckled.

She was always an honest girl, so lying or denying was not her forte.

Without a warning, a finger went inside her rear.

"Kyaa!?" Miho yelped.

"Oh-ho, I see it got stretched out nicely. I guess the training has paid off."

He then put another finger. He stirred them around her rear entrance, stretching it out a bit.

"Ah…hah…Mnm!"

While her rear was being play, her front was throbbing hard.

_I'm getting aroused from his fingers!_

"This should do it."

The man stopped the foreplay as he moved onto the preparation.

It didn't take long for him to put some lotion inside Miho.

_Uhh~ it's cold and slimy. And my heart is beating so fast._

"Brace yourself, Miho-kun."

Uncle Tom spread Miho's ass as wide as he could while he was positioning his lower body behind Miho's.

"I'll go slow." He reassured her.

_He's going for raw again._

The thought of getting pregnant often scared her, but with contraceptive pills the man had provided for her, the fear was reduced.

However, to think he would eject his semen directly into her intestines like he did to her womb?

Her body tensed up.

Her instinct began to deny him.

Every fiber inside her body was screaming to get away.

But she didn't have the power to do it.

No.

She _had_ the power, but she didn't have the will.

_I really don't want this…but I can't bring myself to push him off…_

There's a conflict inside her mind. A sense of obligation to fulfill this role to the end, and a sense of protecting one's dignity and pride. One against another.

Just when a tip of his penis had went in, Miho felt an intense pressure. She could tell the man's penis pulsating clearly.

_It's going to break me!_

"Don't worry, Miho-kun. You won't get pregnant from…this!"

All of sudden, he shoved his member's whole length into her.

"FHOOHH!?"

A scream at first, but then a muffled one when the young JK crashed her face onto the carpet. Her whole body was quivering as her insides coiling around the man's penis.

Such obscene sight brought a dominating contentment to Uncle Tom.

Miho was breathless. She didn't cry but her tears came out.

_I never thought he would ruin me like this…_

_That he would so brazenly enter me without any protection._

"I'll start to move now."

It was slow at first but he soon increased his pace.

In and out. In and out. There was no hesitation in him. He worked his hips like a machine, showing little care to his partner.

_I couldn't take it._

_My bowel hurts._

_My stomach hurts._

_Yet, he just forces it in deeper and deeper. My insides are being stretched!_

While Miho was under the intense anal sex, a large hand reached out to her breasts and squeezed them.

"Mmmh!"

_What's happening to me? Even though it's much more painful than the dildo._

_But then I started to feel it._

_A pleasure…_

_Every time he pulls it, my insides get pulled along as well._

"Why holding your voice, Miho-kun?" He noticed her entranced expression.

While moving his hips, he leaned close to one of Miho's ears and whispered.

"Just let it all out."

"Uh…?"

He began swung his hips harder toward Miho's.

"Ah…agh!"

At the same time, his fingers reached down to Miho's clitoris. Like her nipples, it was erected.

"Fuah! Hah!"

He stirred his fingers, rubbing deep inside Miho's vagina.

He thrusted his hips with speed and a dept that Miho had never experienced till now.

Both of Miho's holes were filled in. A penis in her ass, fingers in her pussy.

As the sex continued, undesired pleasure was swelled up in Miho's lower body.

"Hhn! Ahh!" Miho moaned, in such a sweet voice.

"Haha, that's it! Moan. Moan it for me!"

_Oh god! I'm feeling weird. I don't want this. I don't want this!_

Her mind and heart were racing.

_Something is cumming!_

_I'm scared! I'm scared!_

_Onee-chan!_

_If I keep going like this, I don't think I can go back!_

_Oh god. It's coming! It's comiiiinnnnngggggggg!_

"I'm cumming…! Huh!"

With the final push, Uncle Tom ejaculated. And in that moment, Miho too, had reached the climax.

"Hehaahhhhhh! Haahhhhhh!"

"Oh-ho, the tightness! It's wringing me out, Miho-kun."

He felt Miho's ass was desperately squeezing every bit of semen out of him.

_Wha…what just happened? I don't get it. That feeling of…pressure…_

Miho was bewildered.

"What you have just felt there is orgasm, Miho-kun. Make sure to say 'I'm cumming' when you're about to feel it, just like I did. Hahaha."

That was the orgasm Miho had ever achieved, for the very first time.

Once he was done ejaculating, he pulled his member out as Miho collapsed on the floor. Her butt hole was still opened, then a line of white fluids leaked out from it.

_My butt hole is burning…_

_But it feels so good…_

_My brain is like melting away._

Miho could not tell what kind of face she was making it right now, but she assumed it's like a train wreck. And the man was looking at her, smiling.

"You should see your own face, Miho-kun. It's drowned in bliss."

He was happy to see this lovely honest girl had showed another side of her.

"Congratulation. You done well." He continued. "But there's one more thing to do."

He placed his penis near to Miho's face, with fully implication that she was aware of.

Miho quietly took his moisten penis, stained with his cum and her substance and put it into her mouth.

First, it's her tongue, then she started to move her head. Sucking. Licking. Acts of oral sex.

All was done on her own will.

The man chuckled, seeing the fruit of his training.

"Good. Very good, Miho-kun." He was pleased.

"How does it taste?"

She didn't answer it. After all, she was too focused on performing the fellatio.

"Haha…I guess you and I are far from finished."

He pulled his penis away from Miho's mouth.

He then returned to his bed and sat on it.

"I've been busy lately so I will blow another five or six, think you can keep it up?"

His penis soon showed its vigor energy like before.

"…Yes, I'll do my best."

For the first time, Miho's gloomy expression was changed to a happy and lively one.

...

... ...

... ... ...

Her body remembered it. Her memory relived it.

The sensation.

The sex.

A sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Dirty sounds of a man's thigh slapping against a woman's ass.

The sound of sex.

Doggy sex style. Cowgirl style. Missionary.

The smell. The smell of sweat. The smell of semen. His smell and hers.

They aroused her. Intoxicated her.

Her fingers could not stop.

_It feels good…it feels too good…_

_I can't think of anything else…_

The waves of pleasure continuously built up as her hand moved faster, rubbing the sensitive parts.

"Cumming...Cumming...Hgh!" Miho quickly put a hand over mouth as the imminent came.

"HGGHHHHHH!"

Sitting alone in the female toilet, Nishizumi Miho had achieved an orgasm.

This was not the first time she had achieved it from masturbating.

But she was growing accustomed to it. The emptiness washed over her head once she came. It's pure bliss.

Sex was like drinking alcohol.

As soon as you finished the first glass, more would follow.

And here Miho followed her own desire which she could no longer contain it.

"Hah…haah…"

Even when the next class's bell had rung, Miho still stayed inside the toilet, playing herself till she reached yet another orgasm.


	3. First Customer

_I don't know anything about love._

_At least not in term of marriage._

_But between a male and a female…_

_Sex._

"Go ahead and shake your hips, Miho-kun."

The named JK was sitting on top of her partner's lower body with his member already inserted inside her.

The feel of fullness and throbbing soothing her nerves with pleasure.

"Y…yes…"

Unlike many times before when the man had to hold Miho's waist and move it with his hands, Miho now started to take action on her own.

Steadily, Miho rocked her hips.

"Fuahh!"

With just one movement, she felt she was flying. The man's penis was reaching up the depth that she had never felt before.

"Good, take it deeper."

Clenching her teeth, she pushed herself lower.

"Uwaahhh!"

_Lovers…_

"Haha, your pussy is squeezing me tight down there."

"I-I can't help it! It feels good…!"

Miho was used to be shy, but after many times of intimacy sessions. Her shyness was reduced less and less.

At some point she began to enjoy it, and expressed it.

Her sweet sexy moan. Letting it out every time his cock hitting the right place.

Her shameful state. Riding it on her own. Grinding her hips against the man.

Her lively expression.

"Please give it to me. Please pour your warm cum into my pussy!"

"Such a greedy girl," The man grinned. "okay."

He took a hold of Miho's waist with both hands, pushing it down toward him as if he's trying to skewer her like a piece of meat.

"FUUUAAHHH!"

_I don't know much about love…_

_But I do love it when I feel good._

…

… …

… … …

"I think you're ready, Miho-kun."

"For what Uncle Tom?"

"For your first customer."

"Eh?"

"Well, I cannot be your _only_ sugar daddy, Miho-kun."

To be honest, Miho was just getting used to the idea of having him as her lover, just him was good enough. But the reality did bring a cold chill to her back.

She has to serve somebody else besides him.

True. The student Council,

She remembered that there's one time the President members have to go elsewhere.

Maybe they went and meet up the sponsors.

The funds to maintain and fix the tanks in her team alone was quite a fortune.

"You have to seek out for more customers to secure your financial funding for your Senshadou club."

Miho's mind was rather blank.

Will she able to serve somebody else than him? Or rather, what if the man was prompted to be violent?

Uncle Tom trained her. He taught her many things, the technique. From the blow job, paizuri, anal.

He was patience. He was rough, yet not aggressive.

There was not unpleasant moment being with him.

So the imagination of serving another male…scared her.

"Do you want me to introduce you to some guy I know?"

It like he read Miho's mind.

"Yes, please."

"Hmm-hmm. Alright."

…

… …

… … …

The next day, Miho received the text holding the location of her customer.

Surprisingly, it was near to her apartment.

Contrast to the place Miho is staying, the low-rise building was a little…run down.

Then again, this place rather didn't put up much effort in keeping itself clean.

Stacks of old magazines. Plastic bags containing rubbish concentrated at one spot.

The sight of them greeted Miho when she made for the stairs.

She questioned herself if this was a right place. Or was it some sort of prank?

A dirty place like this certainly would make Miho, a young JK stood out of place. In a way, Miho did not present herself in her school uniform. She dressed in an outdoor attire consisting of a white sleeveless blouse, light blue-colored pleaded miniskirt and sneakers. Her decent-sized C-cup breasts and long legs showed up nicely that they often attracted a male's glance whenever Miho passed them by. She also carried a small pulse containing some money, a cellphone and a pack of tissues to clean herself if the needs arise.

She stopped before the door with a number on it; the same number of her client is staying.

This is it. Miho thought. She would meet the man, who arguably would be her 'first' customer in this line of work.

After summoning a little courage, she rung the door bell.

Just under a minute or less, Miho heard some noises behind the door until it was opened.

"Ah, you're here!" The voice saidly warmly.

Miho took a scan at…her customer instinctively.

His physique was similar to Uncle Tom, but fatter, and greasy. His face was chubby and scruffy. Uncut messy hair. Exercise and hygiene were not his priorities, that's what Miho had concluded.

A worn colored top already expanded its originated size by the man's big stomach, and shorts showing his hairy legs.

He reminded Miho of the impression she met Uncle Tom for the first time, but he didn't give off the intimidating vibe. He greeted Miho warmly with his baby face, rounded chin and small eyes.

It would be quite a stretch to say he's cute though, even with his thick glasses.

Overall, Miho was a bit...bemused, rather got nervous.

"Come in. Come in." The man urged with his hand gesture.

"E-excuse me." Miho said as she was entering.

With some educated guess, Miho was once more greeted with the sight of garbage bags lining up on both sides of the hallway.

She picked up a certain smell. Not the kind of awful sour odor coming from the food remains or waste. It rather smelled like squid.

_This place is a bit…_

"Hehe, sorry about the mess." The man chuckled. "But don't worry, I have cleaned my bedroom."

He walked past Miho so that he could guide her in further.

True to his words, the bedroom was clean up decently. Probably that's only place he needed to sort it out in order for them to do it. The mattress had been laid out neatly.

The air con was on and a faint fragrance of mint air refresher made the room was cool and breathable.

"Please. Make yourself at home."

Miho was a bit surprised of how he was talkative, and collected having a girl entering his pigsty without showing a sign of hesitance or ashamed. Probably the first sex he had gave him quite a confident boost.

Even with sexual experiences, Miho herself was still a soft-hearted and meek girl so she didn't know what to do if the man still a virgin. Probably there would be some awkward moments between them.

Whoever did it with him first, it saved her a lot of troubles. She had Miho's gratitude.

"Let's introduce again. My name is Tamura." The man said.

_According to Uncle Tom, Tamura is a NEET, who didn't finish high school, and didn't want to find any work. He simply lives off with his parents' allowance. He came to Ooarai school carrier because the rent is more cheaper than other carriers._

_Uncle Tom felt that he should help the son of his associate. Out of favor or friendship, I don't know. And he would like me to help Tamura, by turning him into a man. By turning is by taking his virginity with my...experienced body._

_Surprisingly, Tamura has already graduated himself into a man not too long ago. That's what_ _Uncle Tom has told me._

_"Well, promise was made so it must be kept." That's what he said._

_A question then occurred to me._

_To have this much information about some ordinary guy, to know what he's doing. He must have got quite a number of connections and a strong network._

_Uncle Tom never told me much about himself. He simply said he's a business man._

_Then again, he is the reason why I had become a JK, a…profession that I reluctantly joined in._

"I'm Miho Nishizumi. It's nice to meet you, Tamura-san." She bowed lightly to the man.

"Call me Onii-chan."

The request came rather abruptly, but Miho was not perplexed.

"Onii…chan."

"Yesss!" He squealed happily for this sort of role-play.

The feel of calling him as her older brother was quite odd, even though, she herself already had her own big sister, Maho.

_I wonder how's Onee-chan? I didn't talk to her for quite some time now._

"Miho-chan, give Onii-chan here a kiss."

The client's request brought Miho back to the reality.

"Oh…ok…"

Remembering her training, she placed one hand on his face to guide him closer to her.

Miho's lips soon placed on his.

She tasted the mint of the mouthwash product, indicating the man had brushed his teeth recently, so the smell wasn't all bad.

Miho's heart was beating fast, still could not believe that she's actually doing this.

They literally had just met a minute ago, and now they're already kissing like a pair of lovers.

To Miho, this was rather an uncharted territory.

"Mmh…"

The kiss didn't just end with lips on lips.

Tamura took the initiative by shoving his tongue into Miho's mouth.

"Mm!"

He took a hold of Miho with his hands placing on her shoulders, then onto her back, hugging her. He gave no room for Miho to escape, if she tried to.

The two standing bodies pressed close together.

"Mmh…fuh…"

"Hah…hah…"

They exchanged a mouthful of saliva as their tongues twisted and tangled around each other.

Then a hand reached down to Miho's skirts, grabbing her ass behind.

"Kyah!" Miho cried out, breaking up the kiss. "Tamu-Onii-chan?"

"Ahh…your ass. It's so smooth, so soft!"

He began to caress her, or massaging her. Miho could not tell, but her spine was shivering by his touching hand.

"Your high school skin is incredible to the touch." He continued on with compliment.

"You know, Miho-chan. You're not the first JK I've done with. I actually gave my first time to someone from your school." He told. "And guess what? She is somebody you know."

_What is he talking about? Somebody I know? Is he talking about the student council?_

"Huk!" Miho's train of thoughts was ceased as the fondling on her butts was more intense.

It brought up a strange sensation to her nerves. It's similar to the kind of massage.

While her butt was being fondled, the man put his face close to her hair and began to sniff it.

_Ah…this is embarrassing!_

She bit her lips with a flushing face.

"Oh, you smell so good, like chest nut. I still can't believe that I get to be with you. I've become your fan after seeing your match with St. Gloriana."

"T-thank you very much..." Miho responded to his words kindly.

All of sudden, the side of her neck got licked by his wet tongue.

"Mmh~!" Her body flinched, but she showed no sign of resist.

Miho was allowing the man to do what he wanted.

Noticing that, it gave him the confidence to press on.

"Ah!...hah..."

She noticed his penis already expanded its size inside his pants.

She could tell he was already excited and wanted to do it right away.

"Miho-chan, your brother can't hold it any longer." He breathed heavily.

This was her cue.

"Then I will help you, Onii-chan."

Miho knelt down before him and calmly removed his shorts. The bulging member promptly revealed itself.

_Uwahh…it's so filthy!_

The first thought came up as soon as Miho saw the man's swelled penis, and a beastly smell hit her nostrils.

Funny enough, if Miho saw this man as her first. She would run away.

But thanks to Uncle Tom's training, it built up her…tolerance.

_It stinks but I don't hate it…I think?_

_The smell is not so bad now._

Miho convinced herself.

_Its length is shorter than Uncle Tom, but the shape is seemed more...bigger._

She unconsciously compared it to Uncle Tom's.

"Please suck it, Miho-chan."

The man's request was her command.

"I shall start, Onii-chan…"

Once Miho steeled herself properly, she moved her face toward the man's crotch with an opened mouth.

_Ah...I am really doing it. I'm doing it with somebody else beside Uncle Tom._

As soon as she got the shaft in her mouth, she run her tongue.

_It's thick. I wonder how it'll fit inside me._

"Whoa…it's truly happening. Miho is here with me. Serving me with her own mouth." The man mumbled to himself.

Miho tried to build up her saliva inside her mouth as her tongue continued licking the shaft.

"Oh, Miho-chan. You're good at this."

"T-thank you very much."

The man didn't force or urge her to do it faster. He let Miho to do things at her own pace.

Once the saliva was well-applied around his penis. Miho stopped the oral there.

She then removed her blouse, showing her well-rounded pair of tits compressed nicely behind the pink-colored bra.

Tamura swallowed his throat dry when she unhooked the bra, revealing her bare chest.

Then came the next step: Paizuri. A technique of stimulating the male's member by placing it in between her breasts and rub it.

"Huh…" He groaned once his penis got sandwiched in.

"Are you alright, Onii-chan. Does it hurt?"

"Naah…keep going, Miho-chan. It feels good. Onii-chan is very happy."

"Then I will go faster."

She was able to say those words thanks to some AV videos Uncle Tom has provided for her.

She had…half-learned and half-enjoyed them in the course of watching those clips.

_Whoa. I can feel his penis is pulsating between in my chest._

"Mi-Miho-chan. Can you use your mouth as well?"

"Uhm…I'll try."

She lowered herself so that his penis could get close to her mouth. She licked around the tip first before she fully enclosed it with her mouth once more.

"Mhp. Mmfh!"

The fellatio naturally took off from there.

"Aaahhh, Miho-chan's mouth is so awesome."

Miho's technique combining the blowjob along with tit job was still a bit clumsy but the man was genuinely happy, seeing a cute girl trying her best to satisfy him.

The wet noises and labored breath were resonating in the room.

_My heart is racing._

_Even down there…_

"Please go ahead and cum whenever you want."

"Oh yes! I didn't masturbate for two days. Just for this moment." He confessed.

While the subject was quite eww to the ears, Miho still put up a faint smile to him out of profession.

"…I'm happy to hear that."

"..."

At this point, Tamura could no longer hold his reserving as he started moving the hips on his own.

"Ah!"

His action took Miho by surprise. Before she could register it, she already got pushed down onto the floor while her client's crotch was still sandwiched in between her tits.

Needlessly to say, he took over the dominating position.

Tamura grabbed Miho's breasts as he motioned his hips back and forth. The saliva along with the pre-cum created a nice smooth substance for his manhood rubbing the girl's mammary without much friction. It brought a soothing rush of electrifying pleasure every time he moved. It was much better than doing it with his own hand.

The sight of having the shaft keep pushing forward and then backward brought chill to Miho's spine, but she wasn't discouraged. Instead, she continued to assist him by pressing her pair of tits closer, giving the tightness that he needed.

"Miho-chan. Miho-chan. I'm coming. I'm coming." His ragged breathing was telling Miho that he's about to reach climax.

"Hugh!" The man groaned as he's ejaculating.

The amount of discharging lukewarm cum was quite considerable. It coated over Miho's face and neck. Even some of it landed on her hair as well.

"Ha…hah, oh Miho-chan. You're so lewd." He said. "Your cute face is covered with my cum."

He quickly grabbed a phone and started taking pictures rapidly, capturing the moment of a JK having a man's cum stuck on her face.

_Aw, the smell is numbing my head. I feel gross. I kinda want to take a shower now._

"Huehue, you got turned on there, Miho-chan?"

"I can see your panties is wet." He put his phone's lens closer to Miho's bottoms.

The JK promptly closed her legs out of embarrassed but it created a new erotic pose for him to take more pictures.

"Come on, show your brother your little lewd hole there, Miho-chan."

Her mind wanted to deny that request at first, but she obediently complied.

Miho opened her legs wide, showing the shameful state of her panties being soiled by her own fluids.

Tamura eyed the place intensely. He took at least a dozen shots with a rapid tapping finger on the phone.

He then put his two fingers onto her slit space as they were feeling her parts through the panties' moisten fabric.

"Ah..." Miho unconsciously let out a soft moan. The touch of fingers over her labia was no stranger to her, but someone else's touch is much better than her own.

"Hehe, you must have masturbated yourself many times right, Miho-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I have..." She answered it honestly.

"Oh, my little sister is such a perverted girl. You needed to be punished."

"I'm sorry..."

Tamura quickly put her underwear aside. Her private part explicitly showed up.

"Ahh, this is what Miho-chan's pussy looks like. It's incredibly cute. And the color is still pink." He examined the place.

"Look how smooth and bare it is. You didn't grow any pubes down there yet."

Those words really made Miho felt uncomfortable, yet, excited.

He planted his nose near the gap of her crotch, he then took the pleasure of smelling her with heavy breathes.

Miho's legs were trembling lightly from the cold air hit her each time.

"Let me taste it." He opened up his mouth like a fish going for the food; in this case: Miho's pussy.

"Itadakimasu!" His lips made a full contact with Miho's lower mouth.

"Fue-ah!"

Her body shook uncontrollably once his tongue invaded the entrance.

"Fah..hah!"

_Amazing...!_

She felt like there's a small electric coursing through out her body.

It's certainly much better than a faucet or a shower head which Miho tried to pleasure herself with. The torrent of water was simply unmatched to the man's tongue.

Not only her labia were being licked on, her clitoris received the same treatment.

Miho tried keep her voice down with moderate, fearing the walls were thin.

_If this keeps up, I don't think I can control myself._

Seeing her expression, Tamura couldn't help but grinned with triumph. He soon stopped there.

"Lets get down to business." He said. "You have the condom right?"

"Uhm no, I don't. But it's alright for you to do bareback."

"Oooh, really? I can go for raw, Miho-chan?"

Whenever she did it with Uncle Tom, the condom was never there for them to use.

While it would be a viable option to choose, but since she already had taken the pills earlier so…

"Uhm, yes."

She nodded, hoping that she didn't make a wrong choice.

"Yayy!" He was delighted, like winning a jack pot. "You're truly an angel, Miho-chan!"

Miho simply blushed by his words. Although her heart was feeling mixed about it momentary.

_Me, an angel? Angel is supposed to be...pure. I'm not. I'm a...JK. Selling my own body for the sake of preserving the Senshadou club._

_I'm dirty..._

The JK swiftly discarded the thought as she removed the rest of her clothes and underwear. Showing her bared body to the man.

"...Please, go ahead."

Miho kept her legs open, inviting the client. However, the man didn't enter her just yet.

Instead, he slid his dick on top of Miho's clitoris. Up and down. Up and down, like he did with her breasts. Both parts were being stimulated.

In the process, his pre-cum and Miho's naughty juices smeared over across her bare crotch and belly. Miho felt how hot and hard his rod was.

"Come on, Miho-chan. Ain't you gonna say something?"

He pitched her nipples, occasionally bit and suck them.

_Ah...he is teasing me..._

"P-please Onii-chan. Put your penis inside my pussy. I want it." She begged.

"No choice then. My little sister is so perverted." He finally placed his penis at Miho's entrance.

"Because she... _fucked_ somebody else before me!"

With just one thrust, he fully entered inside Miho.

"Fuah!"

_His big penis really entered me so easily, and he's going all in the way, reaching my deepest part._

"How is it, Miho-chan?" Tamura asked.

"You see my cock is better or his?"

It's a question that Miho rather didn't want to answer.

"I...Gah!"

The man's sudden movement didn't give Miho a change to answer. Tamura was indulging himself into the pleasure of vaginal walls wrapping around his cock.

Tamura actually didn't have that much experience in the intercourse, Miho could tell that.

She was uncomfortable by the man's weight crushing on her body.

His movement was quite frantic and still rather awkward in pacing.

Even so, it felt good having a penis rubbing inside her.

"Do you like my cock, Miho-chan?" He asked again. "Do you love your brother's cock?"

"Y-yes! I **love** it, Onii-chan!" She gave the answer while he was plowing her. Whether it's a lie or truth, she actually didn't know it herself.

Her words were like some sort of activation key, it promptly triggered the man's primal instinct.

He placed Miho around, having her on all fours with her back facing him.

"Miho-chan. Miho-chan…!"

His hips' movement soon got faster.

"This is all your fault!" He spat out all of sudden, completely caught Miho off guard. "You should have given your first time to me rather than that man!"

The mood had changed. The supposed horny client went into frenzy. He took her arms behind, lifted her ass high and then he fucked her like a dog, ramming against Miho's hips violently.

"Your pussy. Your ass. They should be mine. And now they're all filthy by that man's cum. You stupid bitch! Why?!"

Unbeknown to Miho, Tamura deliberately intoxicated his own mind with this sort of role-play. It angered him, yet it truly gave him some hard-core excitement.

In turn, it affected Miho as well.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I'm sorry...hah...ah...!"

_This feels a little…how come? My body is getting more sensitive._

"Your pussy is squeezing me tight. You're enjoying this ain't ya, Miho-chan? You're nothing but a slut!"

"That's…ah!" She cried out when her ass got slapped all of sudden.

"Come on, bitch." He continued to attack her bottom. "Cry it louder for mer. Come on. Come on!"

The unpleasantness from being slapped was brief as Miho registered the sharp pain into a new sense of pleasure.

"Ah…Hah-ah!"

The moaning and grunting blended together in the small-spaced room with high volume. Tamura didn't care if someone listen to their noises behind the wall. As a matter of fact, it filled him with pride, a sense of superior.

'I'm fucking a high school girl in my own room, and you can do nothing about it!' It's one of Tamura's ego thoughts.

"Your body is mine. Miho!"

His hand reached out to her bouncing breasts. He squeezed them hard.

"Ahh! Please, be more gentle, Onii-chan." Miho pleaded. "It hurts...wah!"

The man didn't care. All he did was to follow his instinct.

He squeezed her breasts. He licked her nape, smelling her at the same time.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhii!"

_If he keeps going like this, I can't…_

She couldn't…what?

There's no reason to keep a lip on it any longer. It would be stupid to stop this.

From here, she loosened herself to her desire.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! It feels good! More! Harder!"

Miho could not believe it. Did those words actually come from her own mouth?

"Ah fuck. My little sister is really a slut! Maybe both your mother and your sister are the same as well!" Tamura threw verbal insult as he kept moving inside her. "It comes with the family after all."

"Nhaa…fuah…ha!"

Fortunately for Miho, her state of mind was occupied with the pursuit of pleasure from the man's intense thrusting so she couldn't hear the rest of it.

"Hah—ah! ! !"

The logical sense and restrained minds were no longer there. The two was already inebriated by their own sexual instinct and desire.

The air refresher was replaced with the smell of sweat, semen and love juice, making the room's air become damp.

Tamura was pretty aggressive but he made sure that he didn't hurt Miho like bending her arms in the wrong way.

Perhaps the experience with the previous JK had made him to be considerate.

Still, Miho could tell that he wanted to go deeper inside her. He wanted to fuck her harder than her previous partner.

As for herself, she _wanted_ it too.

"Please…hold up for a sec." Miho said.

Once he stopped, Miho turned herself around, having her front facing toward him while the two still connected.

She sat in his laps with her legs wrapped around him.

From here, Miho moved her hips on her own, rocking in a tempo.

He couldn't help but be astonished and impressed. His partner was so passionate.

He looked down at the joint section. The sight was...hot.

Miho, a JK with a pussy devouring his cock down to its roots. Moving own her hips back and forth. His hairy crotch was banging with the bare one repeatedly.

"Ah, Miho-chan. Your lewd hole is way too good at rubbing my dick."

"Hah…hah…Onii-chan…" Her calling added the energy to the man's vital.

The pleasure soon reached its peak.

"I can't hold it any longer." He said. "I'm gonna shoot my smelly cum right into your pussy."

"Please...give it to me..."

"I'm cumming. Miho. Take all your brother's seed…! GAAH!"

"Hugh-AAHHHHH!"

Their fluids spurted out from where they're joined.

_Ahh…another man's semen is pouring inside me._

The two stayed like that for a minute until Miho finally let go of him from the exhaustion.

Even with his cock was removed, Miho found her vagina was still twitching funnily. The messy feel from a batch of cum was bloating inside and then leaked out.

_I'm sorry mother, sister. I'm truly have become a dirty girl._

Despite the guilty feeling, she couldn't deny how good the sex was and she had...actually enjoyed it.

"Phew~ that feels so good." He wiped off some sweat with his hand. "As expected, nothing beats a school girl's raw pussy."

With Miho was still lying exhausted on the mattress, Tamura took the opportunity by searching over her pulse and grabbed one thing: Her student ID.

He positioned it near to Miho's pussy smeared with his cum, in full view with her opened legs. He then took picture with his phone.

It's some sort of trophy he like to keep for himself.

"I'm so jealous of that man. He gets to fuck this hole as much as he wants everyday." He mumbled.

"Then again..."

He then hugged Miho, feeling the warmness and cool sweat. Such things made his member soon rock hard again.

"I'm not done yet, Miho-chan."

"...yes." Miho responded with a faint smile.

_Like Uncle Tom said, one round is never enough._

"Lets spice thing up."

Tamura approached to a card box.

_Is he going to use sex toys on me?_

Miho only mentally prepared herself.

"Ta-da!" Unexpected, what's on his hand was a piece of attire. "I would like you to change into this, Miho-chan."

"Please change it, Onii-chan."

"Eh?" He was baffled. Why would Miho-chan say that?

Because he didn't know that the costume which he's holding was something that Miho definitely didn't want to wear it again.

The co-called pink-colored skintight suit known as the anglerfish suit.

Before he could inquire about it, he saw Miho's eyes already turned dead fish.

In his fair share experience with women in the past, making them angry was a no-go.

"…okay." He decided to back down.

…

… …

… … …

The cosplay sex was a bit of hiccup, but in the end. The service was well-fulfilled. Tamura got what he wanted, the sex with a top tank ace of Ooarai. With the confidence he gained from these sessions, he may get out of his haven and get a job in the future.

As for Mino, while there's a sense of guilt, yet the...euphoria was still lingering. The memory of sex was vivid.

It made her feel…comfortable.

[Titt-titt!]

A new text message came in. It belonged to her bank account.

She almost let out a yelp once she saw a sum of money. It was a lot.

She didn't know if it's the same as the escort. But it was a lot.

_So much money from doing it. To think I can make this kind of money...so easily..._

It was a thought that slowly grew on her mind.


	4. Midnight Party

It's night time.

The city turned on its lights, showing the ever energy like it has never slept.

When the people had worked themselves hard in the day, now have a chance to earn themselves some R&R in the night.

There're many outlets, but there were always 3 things that men often sought.

Food.

Alcohol.

And women.

…

… …

In a certain building. In a certain spacious room filled with an ambience beat music.

Various items such as foods, wine bottles, beer cans, ash trays filled with cigarette butts were randomly scattered all over a fancy-looking large table.

The number of cigarette butts had increased by one, thanks to a certain man sitting on the sofa.

After he finished his smoke, he took a sip from a glass of whisky.

One could have guessed the man's health was being harmed and intoxicated by the consumable items. However, the man himself didn't mind it once bit.

After all, he was recharging his vitality so that he can do…certain thing.

Next to the man was a large rounded bed placed in the middle of the room. There were about four men lying or standing on it. All were pretty much half-naked, disheveled, and sweating as they're participating in a certain…recreation.

There were many kinds of noises coming from them. Hard breathing. Wet splashing sounds. They all repeated in a rhythm.

And in the mix of them, was a young girl's moaning. Weak, yet obscene, for she was engaging with the men in the sexual intercourse.

"Come on. Shake that ass of yours!"

A fat man lying on the bed slapped the girl's ass, whom were riding him in a reverse cowgirl position, urging her to move her hips faster.

"Hey! Don't get sloppy with my cock here."

"Gehehe, go on. Suck it up."

The fat man was not her only partner. There was a thin man with a fat belly, and a guy with a big mole under his chin.

The two flanked her on both sides with their robust cocks. Each was being pleasured by the girl's small hand and her mouth.

There was another one, a forth guy wearing glasses, but he was watching the act while masturbating.

"Hah…hah…mmnn…"

The girl was tired. Her hands were numb. Her legs felt cramped.

Regardless, the girl pushed herself. She moved her hips up and down, up and down, with a man's cock buried inside her. The lewd noises of flesh hitting flesh echoed, mixing up with the sucking sound and labored-breathing.

The stink of piss and cum still remained in her nose and throat, but with self-discipline, she continued the stimulation on both cocks with her hands.

"Oh…Anzu-chan…" The fat-bellied man was shivered.

Yes, Kadotani Anzu. That was her name.

And she was alone, with these men.

Her body was abused.

Her strength was spent.

But the men continued to use her. To copulate. To fulfill their carnal desire.

Despite she's already in high school, a third-year student. She even took the highest position, namely, the President of the Student Council. Anzu's physique was similar to an elementary schooler.

However, that only excited the men nonetheless.

Naked from head to toes, except for a red-colored school bag placing on her back, as an accessory, Anzu served the men, who were the influential people and sponsors, sexually at their demands.

Their lust and depravity almost had no limit. Anzu vaguely remembered that she and her two best friends, Momo and Yuzu, had an orgy with these men in their own respective swimsuit on the other day. And there was another one last week too, or two. She couldn't remember clearly. It was a tedious routine.

Tonight, only Anzu was summoned. During the first hours, the services Anzu had provided to them were…passable, but as time passed, she could not maintain the 'quality'.

Nevertheless, the men knew how to let themselves _not_ to be get bored.

She was at their mercy.

"Ohft! I'm cumming, Anzu-chan!" The fat-bellied man suddenly grabbed Anzu's head, pulling her right toward him.

Right after he forced his cock into her mouth, he discharged his contents.

"Swallow it!"

"Hnnf! Uhn! Nbu!" The taste and smell were overwhelming and nauseating. Anzu wanted to throw up, but she suppressed that urge and did what she has been told. As the amount was filling inside her mouth, she gulped it all down.

"Hah…hahh…"

She gasped for air as soon as she drank it all.

"Phew~! That was good." He removed himself from the bed so that he can grab a bottle of water. In a sense, he just used Anzu like a urinal.

"Hey Anzu-chan. I hope you get a good night sleep." The man with a mole said. "Because tomorrow, you going to be at my place."

"Oi. Oi. I thought she's gonna be at my place!" The glass-wearing man cut in.

"Don't you have that Saunders party to attend to?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm getting tired of it. Just a bunch of loose pussies, nothing news."

"Too many sluts, right?"

The men promptly laughed by his words.

"He-heh, it's a good thing we still have our own pussies to deal with." The fat man grinned at Anzu's small ass. He slapped her out of amusement.

"Don't jest. How can I be at two places at the same time?" Anzu groaned. Even with all the humiliated act and submission to these men, her character was still remained.

"Fine. We'll take Momo-chan and Yuzu-chan. They can take your place." The spectacled man decided. "Those two still owned me double blowjobs and paizuri."

"How's your new girl? Is she readied?" The man sitting on the sofa asked.

"…"

Anzu didn't want to answer that. While it's true that she had dragged that kind and tender girl into this _kind_ of world, she only wanted her to have sex….to whoever Anzu deemed was the 'least' bad than this bunch.

Many would view this was a form of hypocrisy, but in Anzu's mind, that girl would get it. Sooner or later.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" The spectacled one spoke. "How about we let her go have some fun at that party? It would be quite an eye-opener experience for her, don't you think?"

There was a short pause.

"Well, ain't you one son of a bitch?"

The men soon cheered, except for Anzu who expressed a terrified look on her face.

"Y-you can't! She is not ready...!"

All of sudden, one of her twintails got grabbed and pulled toward another male's crotch.

"Anzu-chan." The ugly man said. "You can suck this if your mouth is…free!"

Without giving her a chance to prepare, he shoved his length into her mouth.

"Nbu! Ngu!"

"Shit! Her cunt got tight…fuck…!"

Following his grunt, came the ejaculation.

"Mmph! HNNN!"

The ugly man also ejaculated. He pulled his cock out and shoot his cum onto Anzu's disheveled face.

Her entire body shook up for a moment before the man removed his soften member.

A few seconds later, pale yellowy cum dripped out from Anzu's slits. Some of it smeared on both of her thighs, some dropped onto the bedsheet. The stained marks were all over the bed. Some spots were still half-wet, indicating this has been on going for some time.

It wouldn't be surprised if Anzu got pregnant after this session, but thanks to a certain pill. That chance almost never occurred. They used the girl's holes and came however they pleased.

"Right. Time to fuck you up again."

The man who had his break finally rejoined the gangbang.

He stretched Anzu's bottom out wide with his palms.

Before he decided to enter her, there was something he needed to do first.

There was an O ring dangling around by Anzu's rear like a tail. It was connected with a string that stuck right in her anal.

"Time to get rid of this." He grabbed the O ring with his index finger.

"No wait…wai—!" Anzu's words were promptly cut off as he tugged it toward him.

The item, called anal beads, consisted of various sizes of balls from small to big, were successfully pulled out from Anzu's rectum in one go.

At that moment, the girl's body entered into a frenzy state.

The pain, the pleasure, the control of her muscle, the thoughts were built up, and pent up over the duration. Had finally reached its peak.

The whole thing erupted like a volcano, rushing up to her brain, momentary blanketing her conscious.

She cried out loudly like some animal as she's having an orgasm.

Anzu's head landed down on the bed while her bottom was still up.

She no longer had control over her bladder as she shamelessly discharging the yellow-gold fluid freely onto the mattress.

"Fuck! She is pissing on my new bed again. I've just bought it last week!"

"Hehe, sorry, sorry. I will pay for it!" Didn't bother to wipe off the piss around her labia, the man entered her.

His member went in easily thanks to the previous batch of cum still inside acting as a lubricant,

"Shit! It's slippery. What a naughty cunt!" After a moment of feeling the sensation, he swung his hips fast and strong toward Anzu's.

"Same for this hot little mouth too." The ugly man resumed his course. He took of a hold Anzu's head firmly by her hair and positioned his manhood right in front of her half-opened mouth.

"Please…Let me res—MFF!"

He shoved his length deep into her throat again with little compassion.

"PFH! AUGH!"

Anzu's pussy and mouth were under tremendous assault. She was in pain and being suffocated. She was on the verge of being passed out as her eyes rolled back.

Noticing her pained face, the man removed his cock from her mouth.

He did it not for sympathy. He did it just so that he could slap her, making her to stay awake.

"Com on cunt. The night is still young!"

He then forced him into her in the same previous manner.

While Anzu was being spitroasted, the fat-bellied man rejoined once more. He took Anzu's hand and placed it on his harden member, stroking it.

"Move your hand, cunt. And don't stop unless I tell you to!"

While Anzu was continued being violated, her phone got picked up by a man who suggested the idea.

Anzu was ordered to leave no password, so he was able to access the device easily.

"This should be an…extra lesson for your girl."

He tapped on the screen, sending the message.

…

… …

… … …

"Wow! This is Saunders school ship. It's so big."

Looking at the tall buildings and developed infrastructure like a big city back in mainland. Nishizumi Miho was amazed by the scale of it.

"Hii~ Miho! Welcome to Saunders!" The high-spirited voice was belonged to Kay, the respective Commander of the Saunders team. From the first glance, Kay was bearing a strong image like an American girl, blond hair, blue eyes, busty and full of energy.

"Hello, Kay-san."

She was warmly welcomed by the blonde's hugging.

Naomi, the tall girl with a tomboy cut, was there as well, as the Jeep driver.

"It's your first time here, right?" Kay asked. "Let's give you a tour."

There were many things to see and it's hard to absorb them all. Miho couldn't help but feel she was in an American developed city. There were quite a lot of foreigners as well.

Looking at the sight, Miho spotted a handful of Saunders students. And they're…making out to some guys.

But before she got to that, Miho took notice that almost every girl here dressed…indecently.

The white shirt was tight and small that she could see their colored bra or…nipples, which they're sticking out.

The red skirts were _extremely_ short that Miho could see the string of their panties.

A dark man got hugged by a girl, and they kissed affectionately. The kiss was not the thing that shock her. what's following the kiss was his large hands grabbed onto her butts' cheeks.

 _She's actually let him touching her like that?_ _Right in the public?_

Miho was aware about Saunders' free spirit. But this was rather...absurdly bold.

"What's wrong, Miho?"

"O-oh, it's nothing." "Uhm, where is Alisa-san?"

Miho remembered the trio of Saunders. There's Kay, Naomi and Alisa, the Vice-Commander of the team.

"Well, she is…a little busy for the preparation."

"Oh, I see."

"I hope you got your _best_ battle dress ready."

The reason Miho was here because of a text message sent by Anzu, saying there was supposed to be a party being held at Saunders. Anzu was supposed to go but due to her personal business, Miho got picked as the presentative.

A ringing tune of a cellphone tune. It came from Kay.

"Hello~…Do we have to do this now? …Where do you want to meet?"

Kay then hanged up, looking back at Miho.

"Sorry, Miho. Duty call. But don't worry, I'll be at the party" Kay smiled. "Naomi, can you take care of it from here?"

"Yes ma'am." The tomboy replied.

"Uhm…sorry about this."

"Relax! No problem. No biggie at all!"

Maybe it's her imagination, but Miho couldn't help but feel the air was…ominous.

…

… …

… … …

"Wow! This is your room, Naomi-san?"

The impression was remained the same when Miho first arrived to Saunders. This was Saunders' dormitory. Naomi's room was a fancy apartment room. The living room, fancy sofa set and a large TV were the first things Miho saw.

"One of many. Make yourself at home, Nishizumi-san."

"T-thank you, Naomi-san."

Miho felt a bit nervous. Naomi was the ace gunner of Firefly. The impassive impression along with a cool look, she gave off a similar vibe like her big sister, but Maho was…different.

"What's in your bag?"

"O-oh this is…my dress, for the party."

Naomi silently took a peak inside. Miho noticed Naomi was frowned briefly.

"Hmm. Better just leave it here. We ha—"

There was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Naomi was surprised, yet she sounded irritated.

"Hello Naomi-chan~!"

He was a young man in his twenties. Long hair, dyed in blond, showing a certain vibe of a playboy type.

"Usui-senpai…"

"Oh, come on! Don't give me like that. Aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied sarcastically.

It didn't take long for the guy to spot the confused Miho.

"Holy wow! Who is this cute babe? Friend of yours, Naomi-chan?"

"In a way."

"Hello there! Nice to meet you! I'm Usui! Second-year college. And I'm Naomi's boyfriend!"

"Oh…Oh!" Miho was flustered, finally registered the information. "My name is…Miho. Nice to meet you."

She felt that introducing her family name might make something bad happen, so 'Miho' should be fine.

"Ooh, she is cute! Hey, how about you and I going out for a drink. I'll pay of course!"

_…is he…hitting on me? But isn't he Naomi-san's boyfriend?_

She was utterly confused by this development.

"Sorry, this girl is reserved for tonight." Naomi casually said, as if she was too…familiar with kind of act, her boyfriend's act.

"Oh, just a tiny bit?" He acted like some puppy.

"No chance." Naomi was adamant.

"That can't be help." He made a huge disappointed sigh before he leaned close to Naomi and said this: "I want you now Naomi-chan. Let's do it here."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I am! **PLEASE!** It's been so long! Porn isn't enough!"

While Miho was still confused and didn't know what to do, Naomi could only sigh along with a disgusted expression.

There was a short beat before she turned to Miho.

"Nish… _Miho,_ can you give us a moment? No need to go out, you can use my room. It's right behind you."

"O-oh, alright."

Miho quickly did what she's been told.

…

… …

… … …

_What just happened?_

Miho tried to progress the situation. She then realized that the door didn't close properly.

"…"

Miho was worried so she decided to take a peak.

She opened her eyes wide by the very first thing she saw.

Naomi was already removing her clothes, right in front of her boyfriend.

Despite Naomi's body was not as impressive as Kay's, since a part of her was a bit of lacking, but her toned body had a certain charm, the sexiness.

What's more, what Miho did _not_ expect, was what beneath Naomi's uniform.

The underwear…it's hard to say if her undergarment was 'qualified' as the underwear, because there's so little fabric to cover her privates properly. It's similar looking to a micro bikini with leopard-printed.

She even shaved her pubes clean, leaving a bare smooth section like a baby.

"Hihi, you're wearing some sexy underwear today, Naomi-chan."

"D-didn't you tell me to wear it?"

"Did I? Oh yeah, I think I did!" He laughed. "But I think you should go back to the spot bra. It's more arousing then this."

"Fuck you!" Naomi showed anger. As if everything she had done for him was in vain.

"Oh babe, I'm just teasing you."

He approached to Naomi and then put his lips over hers in a smooth, confident motion.

_They're kissing!_

"…Fine. I forgive you."

Naomi's boyfriend grinned. He then began to use his fingers, getting behind the straps and pulled them down.

Naomi's bare chest soon exposed, her face turned red lightly as she breathed heavy.

Usui put his mouth near to one of her nipples and suck it. Like a baby to his mama.

_He's playing with them however he wants._

_Naomi-san is not rejecting him at all._

As a matter of fact, she was enjoying it. She suppressed her moan by biting onto one of her fingers.

Then the next thing, that both Miho and Naomi were anticipating, happened. Usui removed his pants, and then the underwear, allowing his manhood to break free.

_It's big!_

Miho was impressed by his size, big and curved like a sausage.

"Hehe, happy to see it?" Usui asked.

Naomi calmly took something from the box on the table, a packet strip of condoms.

"Ahh~ rubber again? Can we go raw just this once?"

"Just be glad that I didn't kick you out."

Naomi said as she ripped the pack open. She put it over her mouth, and then lowered herself, kneeling before Usui.

A suggestive action only made him chuckled.

"Hehe."

Gently, yet seductively, Naomi put the condom over his penis fully with her mouth.

"Oh yeah, babe." He grunted as he felt a warmness of her mouth.

Naomi then teased him further by licking the covered shaft's tip. Even with the condom, she could actually taste his distinctive odor and felt his dick was throbbing hard.

"Ah damn, it would have been much better if you suck it first."

Naomi simply sighed, this guy was always so demanding. Enough with the foreplay, she decided to go for the straight business.

After removing the panties, Naomi climbed on the sofa and kneeled on top of it. Facing her chests toward the sofa while her bare back and bottoms displayed in full view to the man.

"Come on…" She raised her ass high, inviting him.

"Come on, what? girl?" All of sudden, he slapped on her butts.

Then came another, making Naomi to yelp.

"Kuh, stop teasing me and put it in already."

"Nah. Nah. You have to say it properly, Naomi-chan." He made another a strike. The fat started to show the red print of his hand.

"In…in here." Breathing hard, Naomi used two fingers to stretch out her vagina's lips. He could fully see the pink color along with her shiny juices. "Use your hot dick and put it inside my slutty pussy."

"Look at you, ain't my girl such a slut? Shaking that ass."

He slapped Naomi's ass again. A moan finally escaped from her lips, however, that didn't make Naomi feel good at all.

"Stop it already!"

"Hahaha, yes ma'am."

"…"

Miho took a deep breath. Her body was shivered once Usui's firm cock finally penetrated Naomi's entrance.

_They're really doing it!_

"Mmnn!"

"You're got wetter than usual." Usui could tell from how it's slippery inside.

He then picked up the pace naturally, thrusting his hips toward Naomi's and out like a piston.

_I don't think I should watch this for any longer._

_Even though I'm only watching it…what is this feeling?_

Miho could not take her eyes off of it.

She was drawn in. Her mind was captured by the mesmerizing view.

To her own shocking and realization, her right hand was already reached down to her panties. Her thighs were parted, allowing the fingers to strode and play her clitoris.

_Oh, what am I doing? In somebody else's room. I must have gone crazy…_

The voice of reason was there, but it did little to stop Miho's moving fingers. Her panties were tugged to one side.

"Mmm~…"

She let out a muted cry as she slid a finger inside her. She soon felt a volume of her own juice was starting to leak out.

_I can't believe it. I'm already wet. And I'm masturbating!_

Miho quickly put a hand over her mouth to muff her voice as the other continued stroking her sex.

The room soon filled up with the smell of sex and sweat and hard-labored breathing from all three.

"Hey, you know she is watching us, right?" Usui whispered.

From his angle, he only spotted the tip of Miho's brown head.

If he actually saw Miho was pleasuring herself, it might escalate into something else.

Naomi didn't reply, perhaps she was ashamed or she knew this would happen. Try to say anything now would only amuse him, she didn't want that. Usui would always try to find Naomi's weak point and exploit it.

"Lets give her a show."

Usui pulled his member out. His hands clutched Naomi's ass tightly as he inserted it again. But this time, through Naomi's back door.

"Wait-wait! That's the wrong holeeee—ughhh! NNGGHHHH!" Naomi clenched her teeth, suppressing her scream as Usui violently pushed himself deep into her.

"Hehe. Tight as ever."

Although it wasn't as wet as her pussy, but it certainly fulfilled his sadistic tendencies.

His chest pressed onto Naomi's sweaty back as her chest was pressing onto the sofa. Effectively sandwich her in between.

"Fu-fuck you…" Naomi was breathless.

She was never into this anal sex. She still remembered how awful the first time was. Especially how he came inside without a rubber. It took her hours to scrape them off. Then a whole week of funny walk after that.

_At least the condom would stop his cum this time…_

That was Naomi's thought before she noticed something had just landed on the sofa. It was wriggled and dirtied by some substance.

Her heart dropped once she realized what it was.

"Usui. You fucker!"

"Hehe, sorry. Your ass is too sexy, Naomi. Besides, it's not like you can get pregnant from it."

"That's not the proble-ugh! Mnn! P-pull it out!"

The man ignored her as he continued moving his hips with the same vigor like before.

"Stooo…stoppp…huh…"

Thanks to the sex toys and multiple times of anal sex, the mild pain was gradually changed into a pleasure.

"You're starting to feel good, right? No need to deny it!"

Naomi was losing over the man's sexual prowess.

"Come on, moan some more, Naomi-chan. Moan and cry just like you did in the video. Let Miho-chan see how you're enjoying it!"

"F-fuck you…mnn!"

Naomi's words really didn't insult him, in fact, it carried no power at all while she was being banged from behind.

With one hand, Usui folded one of her breasts, pinching her nipple. His other hand reached down to her pussy.

"Ugh!"

"Hehe, you're overflowing. Being watched turns you on that much?"

He then grabbed her chin, guide her face to look over him so he can kiss her once more.

It was then her resistance soon withered. Her body was no longer tensed. It finally relaxed and allowed to enjoy this anal sex fully.

"…harder. Fuck me harder."

Usui grinned wide, for he had successfully dominated her. He was always confident that he can make this stoic girl yielded to his cock.

_Naomi-san looks like she's enjoying it. It must feel good._

He pounded Naomi's ass with a ferocity. With every thrust, the fat of her butt cheeks rippled and wobbled like some sort of pudding.

"Mnn! Mmm!"

However, Naomi still stubbornly not letting out her cry. Probably because Miho was there, just right behind that door. She really didn't want to show her weak and vulnerable side out of pride.

She only bit her lower lip, had her head down as she endured his attack.

"Naomi-san…"

Miho was still watching the scene intensely while pleasuring herself.

It was a like second nature to Miho.

Even since she had lost her virginity and started feeling the pleasure as a woman, Miho often surfed the internet at night to watch those sex clips. In the progress, she started to pleasure herself, from the fingers to a dildo.

She wanted to stop. But her fingers didn't obey, they moved restless and unruly.

Her body had betrayed her.

All Miho could do was to watch it…till the end.

"Oh yeah, baby. I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum." His piston moving pace started to increase rapidly.

"Naomi-chan. You want me to shoot inside or outside?"

"Ou-outside!" Naomi pleaded. "Outside!"

But Usui…proceeded to blast it all inside her without remorse.

"Cumming, baby!"

With one final thrust, his whole body tensed up as he ejaculated inside her.

"NNNNGGHHH! !"

At the same time, Naomi arched backward and climaxed as well.

"Tsk! You managed to hold your voice this time."

Naomi didn't make any remark as she was breathing hard, succumbed herself over the sofa. Tears formed around her half-closed eyes, showing how exhausted she was.

She felt his warm semen started to oozed out from her hole. She had the urge wanting to fart but she held it in.

"You…bastard…"

"Hehe, sorry. Can't pull it out in time." He replied half-hearted.

Then, the door was opened.

"Usui…? What the fuck!?" A male voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Usui tried to act dumb.

"You son of a bitch! You think you can get ahead of us!?"

The stupefied Miho took a good minute before she finally registered that there was somebody else had just entered Naomi's room. There were other voices as well, there must be a number of people by the door.

_W-wah-wah! I need to fix up myself. Fast!_

Before Miho could have the chance to do so, the bedroom's door before her was opened outward.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up to see the person.

He was a tall black foreigner. He was around twenties, shaved cut style, slender looking, but muscular. And he's pretty handsome.

_He's completely different than Tamura-san._

He initially was surprised to find Miho in such a vulnerable and slovenly state, but he then simply smiled, as if it's amused him.

"Hey there." He said.

"He-hello..."

"Enjoying the show?"

The question was direct that Miho didn't know how or what to say.

"W-well...I..."

"Yo, Marcus. What's going on in there?" A voice asked.

"I've found a bad kitty." Marcus, the named person, replied to his buddies.

Miho felt overwhelmed. Just a moment ago, there're just her, Naomi and her boyfriend in the room. Now there were five more guys just came in.

She could only gulp her throat. What will happen next?

And the party still hasn't started yet.


	5. Midnight Party (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 1.05: Fixed some grammar and changed structure.

_This is awkward..._

Just a moment ago, Miho reluctantly watched Naomi and Usui, her boyfriend, engaged in a sexual intercourse (which aroused her), but that activity had come to an abrupt end when there was someone barged in.

Miho's presence was also soon found out as well.

For some reason, Miho, Naomi, Usui along with four men, the new comers had themselves sitting around in the living room. Two of them were foreigners, while the others were somewhat Japanese.

The 'somewhat' here was descripting how the boys changed their appearance into…wild and colorful. With gold necklace or silver ring piercing on their ears. Hair dyed in blue or red color.

There were some small conversations between the boys and Usui, which Miho didn't pay much attention to.

She quietly eyed toward Naomi…who was half-naked. She was the only one in a poor state of dress.

With just a shirt that she managed to put on without even buttoned up, she left much of everything of herself uncovered. Her breasts, her privates, all exposed before the men.

Next to Naomi's feet was a trash bin, filled with tissues that have been used to…clean herself.

Miho couldn't help but deemed Naomi's appearance was…vulgar.

A pornographic sight from after sex, which no doubt had earned all pairs of eyes in the room.

However, Naomi was not the only one being ogled by the boys.

Miho noticed they were glaring at her as well, with curious and the scrutiny she had never seen before.

She felt their eyes were trying to pry into her inner thought, her insecurities.

"O-ohhh!" A guy with a red-dyed hair with many piercings on his ears, exclaimed all of sudden. "Aren't you that Nishizumi Miho? The captain of Ooarai team?"

"Uhm…" Her heart jumped when someone had discovered her identity. Then again, anyone with a smartphone could easily find out in this day and age.

"…yes, I'm Nishizumi Miho. Please to meet you." She politely greeted them. There was no point in hiding it.

"Oh, such a cutie! Fancy seeing you here."

"You're here to have fun or something?" The tank guy with a tomahawk hair style asked.

"That girl is going to the party tonight." Naomi spoke up.

"...Really? A girl like her?" Although some of them didn't believe it.

_What do they mean by that?_

"Seriously though, why are you here?" Naomi pressed on.

"We decided to crash at your place for a night." The Tomahawk answered. "And these two new freshmen here want take a look at the famous actress." He gestured at the redhead and the blue-haired.

"Eh? Naomi-san, you're an actress?"

Following Miho's question, the whole room boomed away with the men's laughter. Miho was utterly baffled.

"Hehe, seriously, girl? You didn't know?"

"Uhm, I..."

It was then Usui quickly showed the answer on his phone.

"Ta-da! Have a look."

Miho reflexively put a hand over her mouth as soon as she saw the image.

What hit her eyes was a photo of a girl…who were definitely Naomi, performing a blowjob on a certain muscular dark-skinned person who…was not Usui.

Next up was a photo taken from a POV angle. It captured Naomi who tried to cover her face by putting up a hand toward the lens (which was rather pointless when Miho could recognize her right away) while she was tending to another male's member.

There were others just like it, taken from same angle. All capturing Naomi's…blowjob face.

"Oh, and these are my favorite ones."

Usui swiped the screen, showing the dead-eye Naomi putting up a peace sign while she's kissing a man's cock.

The next one was a shot of Naomi holding two or three used condoms in her mouth. Then there was a picture of her just wearing a black V-string thong which having a number of colorful condoms (a dozen or so) tied up over her thong's strings on both sides. It was like displaying a number of times she had sex with.

Through out those pictures, Naomi's facial expression was…half-ashamed and half-blissful.

"And _these_ are my best collection." Usui continued in his casual tone.

Next was a video clip. It startled Miho at first when the clip started right at with multiple loud noises of moaning and grunting, rapid movement of a man's hips toward a girl's…Naomi. It was Naomi in the clip. She was surrounded and…being treated roughly by a group of men.

[Hehe. Come on cunt! Drink it all up!]

Miho swallowed her throat dry at the moment when the tired Naomi was forced to drink the semen while they're deep throating her.

From one person to the next, she was being passed around like an object.

The next clip came with Naomi adjoining with three partners at the same time. The angle didn't show Naomi's face but Miho could tell she was in incredible pain. The men were not gentle.

They're fucking Naomi in an almost violent way, as if the primal instinct had taken over them.

Naomi in the video was pathetic and pitiful. Her face and body were coated with cloudy white fluids. Whenever her mouth wasn't stuffed with a cock, she howled in a crazy and uncontrollable manner.

"Hear that? That's Naomi-chan making pig noises." Usui pointed it out gleefully.

"Fuck you, Usui!" Naomi shouted out. "She doesn't need to know that…"

Miho found it rather odd why Naomi didn't try to stop Usui from showing those photos earlier.

Naomi's frustrated face was almost telling that she was being forced to be in this situation.

The men simply grinned or chuckled. No doubt, it was humiliating.

Miho couldn't say anything. Everything Usui had thrown at her was too overwhelming and too much for her brain to progress.

_Is it real? Is Naomi-san...did she actually have done all those things? Is it consent? Or is it..._

"This is just a short clip. There are more to come from the DVD. If you want, I can lend it to you."

"…you're…actually ok with…this…?"

"Of course!"

"She is actually asking if you're alright with your girlfriend got fucked by some guys, Usui." The dark-skinned man whose named Marcus spoke up.

His words promptly put the others to smear at Usui.

"Ooooohhh!"

"N-not to worry, Miho-chan. This is just Naomi thing." Usui said. "She just loves to screw everyone else when I'm not looking. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, fuck you—kuh!"

Her voice was cut off when a hand had reached to her pussy. The guy with blue-dyed hair was brazenly caressed Naomi's sex.

"Jeez, what's up with the attitude? That's not how turbo slut behave."

"This bitch just saying whatever she wants." Tomahawk agreed.

The atmosphere somehow had shifted toward something else as all eyes in the room looked at the girl in subject intensely.

"Hehe, I can feel your pussy juice is leaking out, babe."

"S-screw you." Naomi's strong face still remained, even though she did not put up any resistance to him.

_I have no idea Naomi-san was that kind of girl._

_Then again, am I also…the same?_

Miho self-reflected at herself. She was a JK. She had given her virginity to someone that she barely knew. She signed a contract that she wasn't able to read properly. She received sexual training. And she had…sold her body to some…guy from the suggestion.

_Will I be like her one day?_

A cold shiver came following her thought.

"Hey, Miho-chan." The redhead called. "Your tits look nice. What's your cup size?"

_How can he ask something that boldly?_

Regardless, the strange atmosphere in the room was making Miho to feel that it would be best not to upset them.

It would be pointless to hide anything from them.

"Uhm…I think it's…C cup."

Her reveal had earned a sexy whistle and chuckles among the men. The flushing Miho quickly became the center of the attention.

She felt like she was a prey, surrounded by predators. They all leered at her, even the guy who intimated physically with Naomi.

"Ooh, impressive." The redhead made a closer approach with an intense look like he's trying to undress her.

"Can I touch them?"

"Eh?"

"Hey jackass." Naomi called out. "You wanna fuck?"

All eyes shifted back to Naomi who bravely spread her legs wide, showing her vulva with a guy's hand placing over it.

"I'm quite opened here."

"Hehe. Now this is Naomi who we love and care."

"How about we'll make your _second_ underground video, Naomi-chan? I'll call the crew." Usui said.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah-yeah. Suck my cock, bitch!" The redhead who was rather impatient promptly unbuckled his belt and stripped his pants down.

There was moment of silence before Naomi made a disgusted sigh.

"Knock it off."

By her words, she swiftly knocked his hand away from her pussy.

"Come on, Miho. It's time. Come with me."

"Hey come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

The men simply smeared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Changing. For the party tonight."

"Awwhh! Don't leave us! We don't have that invitation."

"Yeah. Come and have partying with us instead."

"Yeah, we even have decided to bunk here for the night. Maybe catch another go in the morning?"

"My room is not a sex dungeon for you guys."

"Then we can take it outside. You need to accompany us tonight, Naomi."

"Look, I need to take Miho."

"She can come with us too! Hey, Miho, you can come with us too, right?"

"Uhm..."

"Leave her out of this."

The atmosphere started to heated up. Naomi was in disadvantage by the number.

Miho didn't know what to do.

Should she intervene? Help Naomi out?

But what would happen if these people were persist or even turn violent?

_They're all men and they looked strong…_

The thought of both of them would get violated just like in the video crossed Miho's mind. It frightened her.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

A voice calmly spoke up. It belonged to Marcus, who was collected throughout the conversation.

"I actually do have the invitation for tonight." He briefly showed the ticket before he put it away.

"Marcus? You're son of a bitch. Where did you get that?!"

"Just from a friend of mine who can't go. Didn't think I would have a chance to use it though."

"Hehe, somebody is being a gentleman."

"Marcus, can I count on you?"

It was kinda hard to take Naomi's request seriously while she is still half-naked. It would be laughable if she asked that while being screwed by someone.

"Just leave it to me."

"...Good. Now we're going to get change. So go to your car and wait for us there."

"Awww…" The boys groaned.

"Not now, unless you want a 9mm punch your hole."

They didn't know whether Naomi was bluffing or not, but they certainly didn't want push her too far. There was a line not to cross.

They soon obeyed by leaving the room, giving the girls back their own private.

As soon as the door closed, Naomi's legs gave out as she dropped to the floor.

"Naomi-san!" Miho exclaimed. "Are you alright, Naomi-san?"

Naomi breathed heavily before she answered.

"It's nothing much…They just bark worst than bite."

"…How...how can you go on like this?"

"Cause I like it?"

"Huh…?"

"Besides, it's just sex. Nothing is special about it."

_How could she undermine, and treat it...like a simplest thing to do?_

"And just to be clear. Usui is not my boyfriend. More like fuck buddies. But he just like saying that."

"Oh...Oh! I...see..."

What did Miho see, actually? A reason or some sort of defense saying that Naomi was not some…cheating girl?

"Still I'm a bit surprised about you, Nishizumi-san."

"What do you mean?" Miho asked.

"Even though you're surrounded by those men. You were worried more about that are they going to screw you or not. Rather than they will take your…first time."

"...well..."

"I guess somebody has popped your cherry, huh?"

Miho's face promptly turned red. She could only look down to the floor.

"Well, don't try to hang out with those guys. That's my warning. I'm just with them because well…because _nobody else_ can."

_What does she mean by that? Why did you have to hangout with people, who all treated you so horribly. What about…_

"And what about…Marcus?"

He certainly left a better impression on her than everyone else. He was calm and level-headed…and maybe less perverted.

"Marcus? Well, he is alright in my book. Strong, handsome. Great sex too."

Miho was taken aback by how Naomi just stated those things so casually.

"Look like somebody is in love." Naomi smirked at her.

Miho was flustered.

"Marcus is okay. I didn't date him, though. But I assume a guy like him would have his own mess to clean up, like his ex or something."

"Just be careful, he might lead you around by the nose. But that's just me saying. I won't stop you."

"…"

"What is it?"

"Uhm…Naomi-san is…you're quite talkative. I'm just a bit surprised."

"When there's nothing to say, I won't say. Unless there is."

"Anyway…" Naomi turned her head to the bed.

"Those are the clothes for you. Go ahead and get dress, Miho…Nishizumi-san."

"But…"

Miho couldn't actually do that, she was worried about Naomi.

"No buts. Get your ass dressed and fast."

"Alright…"

Miho made a sigh of resigned. She didn't want to annoy Naomi at that point.

…

…

It took a moment for both of them to changed into new outfit.

"Uhm, Naomi-san..."

"It suits you." Naomi simply said it. It's hard to tell whether it's an honest answer or not.

"Uhm…it's a little…tight…and this is the clothes I have to wear to be there?"

"It's the rule."

Naomi grabbed a light-colored hoodie jacket from her closet.

"Here. Put this on."

The size was quite big that it's able to cover Miho's whole body and a portion of her upper thighs.

It looked dull once she put it on, but this was what Miho truly needed, since the garment Miho was wearing, would gain eyeful in public.

Naomi on the other hand…her outfit was skimpy and promiscuous.

She wore a light-colored halter neck top which was very, _very_ short. It exposed her mid section and bottom parts of her breasts.

The dark-colored denim shorts were extremely short as well. It called hotpants, Miho believed.

The gold zipper of it was rather stood out and its function could easily to be pulled from the front to the back all the way. It would expose all of their privates if the wearer chose to do so, or perhaps that's what the intention of the design.

There was not a single piece of underwear, as far as Miho had noticed during the changing. The top and the shorts, they're the only cloths cladding on Naomi's toned body.

Naomi equipped a leather handbag, which she put some money, tissue, and a pack of condoms.

The first impression Miho had was: Naomi looked like a prostitute.

Funny enough, Miho thought. Maybe it takes one to know one.

… … …

… …

…

The two soon went down to the dorm's parking lot where the boys were waiting impatiently by their vehicles. There were a minivan with rock-style paint job and a blue Convertible.

"Over here, Miho." Marcus, stood by the Convertible, waving his hand toward her.

"That's your ride, Nishizumi-san. Good luck. You'll have a long night ahead."

"Uhm…you too…"

"Just keep it yourself." Naomi then parted ways, leaving Miho on her own.

Miho soon walked up to Marcus.

"Hello there." He greeted.

"Hi..."

"Go back home, fucker!" A loud voice promptly gained Miho and Marcus's attention.

By the minivan, Usui got kicked off rudely by the Tomahawk guy.

"Oh come on, guys! Let me ride on with this one!" Usui begged.

"You had your fun. Now it's our turn!"

The minivan then quickly drove off, leaving the blonde guy behind.

"Come on, let's get you to that party." Marcus hastily guided Miho to his car. Probably didn't want Usui come and beg to take him along.

Ongoing, Marcus's large hand had placed on her bare shoulder. She felt a warmness transferring from his hand. It was nice.

He was like a gentleman. He opened the door for Miho to get in first before he went over to the driver seat.

The two quickly took off with Usui was crying out something behind.

"One less thing to worry about." Marcus chuckled.

"I wonder where they are going…" Miho asked.

"Probably somewhere quiet so they can have fun."

Upon sitting close to Marcus, Miho was able to examined him properly. He had green eyes, shaved head. The arms were muscular from the exercise. He must have hit the gym often. There was a flame-like tattoo on his right arm.

It was then Miho finally realized Marcus was looking at her as well, smiling.

"Do I scare you?"

"N-no! Not…not at all…" She quickly averted her eyes.

_My heart is pounding so fast, I can't even look at him._

_At some point, I can only hope that this party would be brief._

_But little did I know..._

_When I arrived to the party._

_It's like Naomi-san has said._

_It was a long night for me._

_And for the Saunders girls as well._

… … …

… …

…

They soon arrived. It's a large structure and looked similar to her school's tank hangar. The party was seemed already underway as she could see there were multiple rays of colorful lights pointing at the sky from inside the building.

"This is my first time to this sort of party. I'm a bit nervous."

"Haha, not to worry. You will have some nice good memories, after the party." Marcus said. He then pointed at her jacket.

"Let's take that off."

"R-right here?"

She realized that they're still a parking lot.

"Well, the receptionist in there can be quite…lousy. And you don't want lose Naomi's jacket, do you?"

His words were seemed enough to convince Miho.

"A-alright…"

Closing her eyes while inhaling for a good deep breath, Miho pulled her zipper down on one go. The jacket flew opened, revealing two-piece string bikini with a pink color similar to her own swimsuit's back home.

"You look sexy." Marcus complimented.

Miho was a bit amazed of how straightforward he was.

"Th-thank you..."

Even though Miho had worn a two-piece swimsuit before, but this was completely different to hers.

From the first glance, it was seemingly modest enough, similar to Hana's or Momo's. But upon further examining, the design was rather scanty. So little of it to cover the portions of her body properly.

The thin fabric showed the shape of her nipples quite clearly.

The side knots of the bottom piece could come loose easily if she wasn't careful.

Overall, it emphasized Miho's important parts…in a suggestive way.

_It's really indecent, and it makes me feel quite naughty._

Miho wasn't confident that she put an arm covering her assets. She looked at Marcus who started taking off his outer clothes.

He removed his pants and his jacket, leaving his black tank top and trunks on. That's it, plain and simple.

Miho felt her face has gotten hot. Was it because she is still embarrassed in her bikini? Or had she been captured by his alluring form? His dark-skinned, solid and toned body was illuminated under the street light.

There were three simple words to describe him: Handsome, strong and hot.

Miho was rather amazed of herself. Was it because of her…previous sex acts with the two partners had opened up her…view, the perspective of an ideal partner?

"Shall we?" Miho's heart skipped a beat when he took her hand in a manner like a prince to a princess.

"Okay…" Miho lowered her eyes down to her feet, trying to hide her embarrassed expression.

Just a moment ago, they were complete strangers, now they're like a couple, walking together to the building.

On the way, they encountered a group of males who were sitting idly on the bench, talking and taking a smoke. She noticed their gazes fell upon her as soon as she came in within their sight.

_They're looking at me. They're looking at me._

Miho reflectively used Marcus him as a cover. Unbeknown to Miho, she was pressing her body onto his muscular arm, giving him the luckiest opportunity to feel the softness between her breasts.

Marcus made a faint smiled and decided to feel it while last without telling Miho.

Without a warning, a sexy whistle was blown, which had earned quite cackles among the group.

Her heart was beating like a drum. It was really embarrassing.

"Don't worry, Miho. They're looking at you because you're attractive."

"..." The redness on her face only intensified.

Miho didn't know how to feel about this. She was certainly…happy, but she didn't want to take it for granted. Her appearance was not something that she would pay much attention to.

The two soon reached the place without any further incident.

They could feel the heavy bass and light vibration in the air as they're making steps toward the entrance.

"Invitation?" The bouncer asked.

The check-in was fast and without a hitch. Marcus simply showed his ticket and Miho declared her name to the bouncer.

_I hope I can meet Kay-san in there._

Before her eyes, the indoor pool was what she already. But what she did not expect was that it had transformed into a night club.

There was a DJ booth. Large and small speakers were set up around the pool.

There were neon and show lights covered in red, pink, orange, yellow, illuminating the whole place.

People were dancing, cheering out loudly.

Sound of water splashing as some were jumping into the pool.

Miho thought she was wearing indecent bikini, until she saw the Saunders girls, who were much bolder. Their swimwear was striking, sensational and much, _much_ more dangerous than hers.

Two prime examples of that would be: Slingshot swimsuit and micro string bikini.

With little amount of fabrics on them, the uncovered portions of their body were being touched, groped by the males.

The girls didn't express any sign of being annoyed or scared, or even tried to push them away, in fact, that's what they wanted, they're seducing those men.

Miho even saw a girl who was guiding a guy's hand down to her…privates.

He was grabbing her by the pussy! And the couple put no effort to hide it, they would let anyone to see it.

At this moment, she began to take notice of strange noises…or rather, it's strangely familiar...

When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Miho was struck speechless by an unbelievable sight.

_What is this...?_

The participants, the party goers, the girls and the boys, they're all engaging in physical intimacy.

_These people are…actually doing it? They're all having sex!_

As if the deafening dubstep heavy bass music had put everyone into a trance. They're bearing a naughty expression.

All females allowed themselves to be touched, letting the males to take the advantage.

Water mattresses were scattered all over the place, and they're all being used as cushion for the sex.

There were many groups engaging the sex.

Either one girl with two boys, or one boy with two girls and more.

All sorts of obscene noises, the moaning, hands slapping their asses, wet sound.

"Come on, who next!?"

A girl declared boldly, despite her appearance was disheveled terribly from recent lovemaking.

_They're doing it right in front of all these people._

"I've been dreaming of face-fucking a blonde like this, and she's still in high school no less."

"Come on, give it to me, big boy." A girl tempted him.

"Hehe, careful. My cannon packed a lot of punches and ammunition~!"

One certain blonde was surrounded by many boys. Well, 'surrounded' was rather a mild word to put in for the actual…gangbang.

_Amazing…she took them both at the same time._

With the American flag micro bikini still clinging on her skin, the top piece had already fallen off due to her body movement. Her large breasts were bouncing freely as she shook her hips up and down over the male's cock wildly like riding a stallion while sucking another, _and_ giving double handjob at the same time.

She then saw at least four girls were bent over on the same table while their partners, the males were banging them vigorously. What's even more shocking to Miho behind those men, there was a queue, all was waiting for their turn.

Miho couldn't help but amazed by this… debauchery.

While the whole thing seemed was seemed…consented, the men show little consideration to the girls' well being.

"Come on, bitch. Suck it harder."

"Shake those hips! Stop being lazy!"

"Yyesss! Ohhh! It's so big! Your cock is so big!"

"Hehe! This bitch is not so tough now."

"Ahh! Don't put your fingers in my asshole!"

The sex was…rough and quite violent.

"Focus!" A sharp sound of slapping captured Miho's attention. She looked at a certain girl who had short twin ponytails. She was being abused by a brute-looking man, who forced her to serve his sex orally.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Keep moving!"

The dim lightning soon helped Miho to identify the person.

_Alisa-san?!_

Another man soon showed up, saying something to the ruffian before a grin appeared on his face.

"Stand up! Come on!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alisa asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna shove my cock deep in your ass while this guy fuck your pussy. We're gonna stir up both of your holes at the same time."

"No way! Please no! Please, don't do this! "

Alisa was terrified.

They soon made Naomi to stand on one leg, while the other leg was held up by the second man.

"Stop it! You're going to tear me apart—uggh!" She clenched her teeth tightly by the moment they both entered her.

"Well duh! That's the point, pea-brain!"

They were beasts. They didn't care Alisa's emotion or her state of health. Their sole desire was to fulfill their lust.

And Alisa was the tool to help it.

"Hehe, do your best, Alisa!" A group of girls nearby watched it in amused.

"Yeah, they're _way_ better than your Takashi! Kyahaahhaha!"

"Does your boyfriend still think you are a virgin? He will never even know your anus has already been drilled so bad! How funny."

"My girl is a slut and an amateur of sex filming. I'm gonna say goodbye to her ASAP. Boo-hoo! Haha!"

"Don't worry, Alisa. I'll hook up with him if he decided to dump you!"

The girls were mocking her, while they're still connected with their own partner.

The sight was appalling.

_Is this real?_

_As if everyone had gone mad!_

"Hey, you okay?" Marcus's voice put a stop on Miho's torrent of thoughts. He noticed how pale she was.

"This is your first time being here, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Don't worry. It may be too much at first. But these kinds of things are completely normal." Marcus reassured her. "Don't sweat it."

Miho couldn't believe what she's hearing.

_Don't tell me…this is the kind of party? From the beginning?_

"Why…why are they doing this?"

"You really don't know?"

Miho simply looked at him, begging for answer.

"The Saunders is popular, sure. But with their record of losing all the time without even able to enter the finals round...Do any sponsor want to throw their money at the losing horse?" Marcus stated the question.

"So they have to do this, to get financial support so they can still stay afloat. And make sure it stays that way."

"H-how…?"

"With these." He showed the ticket's remains.

"Do you know how much it cost? 900 dollars. Almost as expensive as a brand-new smartphone, and way more than regular hookers. But don't get the wrong idea here. The girls here are not hookers, but _entertainers_. That's the whole point with this party."

Miho swallowed her throat for nerves.

_So my name on the tablet back there…I'm also the…entertainer?_

_Is that why the guys' expression back then? Because I was 'meant' to be here? To entertain...to do the same thing that these girls are doing...?_

How did she even agree to come to such a place?! Was this what Anzu have wanted? She wanted her to be here?

"And nine-hundred bucks is just for the 'Economy Class'." Marcus continued. "Wait until you see the VIP section, also known as Business Class, well…not that I have seen it either. But I heard those VIPs are elitists from the mainland and even from the US. It is highly that Kay, the Captain of Saunders are with them right now. To entertain them."

_Saunders do the same thing like Ooarai, but on a larger and organize scale…_

"Your team's victory a couple of months ago, had put quite a dampen on the Saunders' supporters. So, this is the way to gain back their popularity and support."

_Because of our winning…because of me…_

_Then…is Kuromorimine also the same? Is Onee-chan…or mother…_

Miho felt numb and dizzy all of sudden. The thoughts truly terrified her. She wouldn't dare to think what's next.

She was about to faint if not for Marcus who quickly held her up.

"Whoa there! …Let's take a seat over there."

While Marcus was being good to Miho and took her to a comfy sofa to rest. She preferred some place more quiet. The location of the sofa she sat on was right in middle of this…orgy party.

The situation was a touch-and-go.

She noticed many eyes took a glance at her, but none has made the approach.

"Miho." Marcus soon returned, with a drink in his hand.

"Drink this. It should calm your nerve."

She was hesitant.

"It's just juice. Not alcohol."

It would be rude to him so Miho quickly accepted it.

"T-thank you."

The drink was tasted nice. The sweetness and sourness blended well together. Miho made out there were apple, orange and carrot in there.

"Thank you, Marcus." She was glad that she had an...ally.

There was a short beat before Miho decided to make a conversation.

"…uhm, you said that you have this ticket from a friend?"

"Yeah, I'm just being nice with this rich guy who has diarrhea problems all the time. "

"From the look on your face, you've come here without knowing anything about this?"

"…yes, it's from…"

Miho stopped there. She was hesitant. She wanted to make a call to Anzu to make clear about this.

"I think I should go…I…"

All of sudden, some sort of feverish heat had exploded within Miho's body.

_W-what's happening? My body...is burning..._

Without any physical touch, her two nipples were stiffened up, protruding through the upper piece.

Marcus only smiled when he saw it.

"You're feeling it, right?" His question soon brought Miho to look at her half-finished glass.

_There's something...in the drink?_

"W-what is this drink…?"

"Just a little extra vitamin. Like I've told you, it should calm your nerve...well, sort of. It's called Dumb Bitch Juice, by the way."

_Dumb Bitch…_

She couldn't help but see how it's fitting. She was a dumb bitch, alright. How could she easily accept a drink from a stranger?

She was naïve. She had placed her trust on a person who she barely knew.

She almost laughed at herself, if not for her head was getting light afterward. She felt she was floating.

All the worriedness in her head was gone.

Noticing the effect of the drink has kicked in, Marcus calmly reached down to her privates.

"Ah…please, no…" Miho tried to resist in some way by keeping her legs close tight.

"Sshh…relax…don't worry." Marcus spoke softly, almost like whisper into her ear. "Just relax, don't be afraid."

He was patient, his hand was still on Miho's important place. He began to tease her by gently rubbing it over the fabric.

A minute or so, as Miho was weakened by the effect of drug. Marcus pressed on, taking the opportunity.

His hand smoothly slipped behind her bikini bottom, slowly caressed the parts.

"Wow, you're hairless down there. Smooth like a baby."

"Mmmh…" Miho held her voice.

"Hmm-hmmm. Your _juice_ is leaking out, Miho." Marcus grinned. "You're soaking wet."

He pulled his hand out, just to show it to her.

"Look how overflowing it is."

He spoke the truth. His whole hand was stained by her fluids. It was quite a sight.

Down there, she felt her pussy was throbbing crazily. It was craving for something. Something that Miho wouldn't dare to ask.

"Can I continue?"

"…yes…please…"

He smiled, or rather smirked, with his eyes saying: Such an easy and honest girl.

He got her. A simple thought from a predator.

He played with Miho's clit, stroking it, rubbing it, and then repeated it all over again. Her legs soon opened wide. A sign of surrendering.

"You're getting hot, Miho. Time to cool you down." Marcus leaned close to her face.

The moment he kissed Miho was when her last line of defense was destroyed.

His long tongue smoothly invaded her mouth as it was interacting with hers. His hand then reached out to her breasts, playing with her hard nipples. She submitted her body wholly to him.

Miho's heart was beating fast with excitement.

"Hah…hmm…wah-ha…"

_It feels good…and pleasant._

Uncle Tom and Tamura, the two partners she did it with, they never gave her this kind of kissing.

While Miho was drifting into the sensation, Marcus quickly undressed her bikini by pulling the knots.

One behind the back, and one on her hips. The two pieces came loose, effectively turned Miho's status into a naked girl in public.

While the others were functionally nude, having their scanty swimwear still clinging on their skin during or after the intercourse. Miho, however, she was literally just in her birthday suit, sitting next to a clothed male.

"Miho, can you help me with this?"

Marcus gestured to his penis that was pointing upward between his legs. His intention was clear. He wanted Miho to serve him.

_Wah…it's so huge…_

Miho gulped her saliva as she was admiring the shape. It bent upward like a banana. Rock hard with visible veins appeared.

_I don't think it will fit in my mouth…_

Regardless, Miho lowered her head toward his shaft with an opened mouth.

The smell was incredibly stuffy. It filled up her nostrils instantly.

However, she didn't let it distract her. She worked her mouth by licking around the head first, tasting the man's urine. Once she had applied enough of her saliva, she steadily took it in.

The fellatio kicked in naturally from there.

"Ooohh…your technique is good. Shit. You've got skill, Miho. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Hah…I had training…"

"Haha, guess you're not that innocent than I thought you were. You're not a virgin, right?"

"Mmh. Hmm…mmph…"

Miho didn't answer it as she was too focusing on the blow job.

"Deeper…deeper…ah yeah. Good girl. Keep going."

He patted gently on Miho's head.

"Marcus?" A male voice called out.

"'sup man." Marcus greeted back.

He was young guy with baby face and high profile thanks to his afro hair style.

"Hey, holy shiet man, who is that? And she is sucking your dick!"

It was then Miho quickly pulled herself away from Marcus. She was half-embarrassed and half-tranced.

"Joshua. Miho. Miho. Joshua." He introduced them.

"…Hi…" She greeted timidly.

"Is she a new face? She's really into this."

"Yeah. Wanna have a go?" Marcus said it out of nowhere and very casually.

As if he was undermining Miho's dignity, or was it because of the mood? Since every girl here was having more than one partner.

Regardless, Miho didn't raise her voice.

"Sure thing. I'm getting tired of fucking all the Saunders sluts."

"Hey!" A female nearby called out.

"Hehe..." He simply made an awkward laugh.

"Go on, Miho. Give him your best shot." Marcus encouraged.

Miho's initial thought was that she wanted to say no. But because of the drug muddling her mind, and a certain masochistic side was rising up within, she allowed Marcus to place her at his friend's disposal.

The naked Miho kneeled in a seiza form, in front of the man's crotch. The sight of them soon to drew some attention.

"Go for it, girl. Suck hard, don't be shy."

With the rod pointing upward, full of vigor and hardness, the afro guy placed both hands on his hips with confident, waiting for the girl to do her job.

In just fifteen minutes at the party, the intoxicated and acquiescent Miho served another male's member with her mouth.

At this point, the common sense seemed already got thrown out the window. Then again, was there one even to begin with?

Everybody else, the Saunders girls were doing it. They all engaged with more than one male.

Since they're all doing it, why wouldn't she?

Like she had done to Marcus, she applied her saliva first and then started off her oral technique. Joshua's member throbbed hard as her tongue licked over his length diligently.

His was smaller comparing to Marcus's, but it was bearing the same energy. His pre-cum was already seeped out, making the stimulation smoother.

"Oooh, check this bitch out! She knows what she's doing." The afro guy was very happy. "Getting a blow job from a girl this cute feel amazing! Where did you find this girl, bro?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Marcus gave the vague answer. He was surprised as much as Joshua, never knew what this girl was capable of.

If he didn't offer Miho a ride, he would have missed this change, big time. He was very glad that he didn't.

"Oh yeah, you're making my woody very happy. I'd like some deepthroat too, but try not to choke yourself. Hehe."

Miho leaned toward him, unconsciously putting herself on all fours, sticking her bare ass in the air.

From the different angle, they could see Miho was like an obedient slave tendering to her master's needs. The items to complete that picture would be a collar and a leash.

Fortunately for Miho, that idea hasn't crossed anyone's mind yet.

"Uhm!?"

She felt her pussy got licked from behind. It's Marcus who used his tongue, licking over her moisten vagina.

"What's this? I'm surprised, Miho. Not only someone has popped your cherry, but he also got your A-hole as well. I'm shocked."

"That's pity. But from the first look, I can tell that this girl looks like one of those JKs, a prostitute, bro."

_A prostitute…_

_"Miho-kun. Even when not expecting a man's cunnilingus. You must become the kind of girl who can keep going while taking one."_

Uncle Tom's teaching echoed in her mind.

She remembered that moment vividly. Sixty-nine, it's their sex position. Miho recalled how she's licking his penis while he's tending her pussy with his fingers and his tongue. That night had introduced Miho to the new wonderful sensations.

_"You're a prostitute now."_

"I'm a prostitute…" She muttered to herself.

It was then some sort of switch had turned, Miho accelerated her pace while putting more effort of her mouth.

"S-shit! She is sucking me hard, man!" Joshua's legs were trembling from the stimulation.

"Damn, Miho. Never thought you're that kind of girl. And you look cute with that cock inside your mouth." Seeing the moment, Marcus pulled out his phone to make some snapshots.

Not just him, but a few also did the same.

"I'm almost…can you swallow it?"

"Y…yes."

"Damn, you're too sexy, girl."

With her consent, Joshua soon released all of his contents inside Miho's mouth.

The sour and bitter taste. The thick and creamy warm fluid was filling in spurts.

_As expected from a foreigner, he is much different then the others._

Miho couldn't help but to compare.

With the training she had, Miho gulped it down without any difficulty.

"Mnn! Hu. Hu!"

"Haha! She's really drinking it all."

"Hah…hah…" Miho took some deep breath to gain back her strength.

"Nicely done. Miho. You've just bagged one for yourself." Marcus said. "And there's a lot more where that came from."

She tried to progress this. What she just did was for some sort of…record?

"Damn bro, this girl is awesome! Can I fuck her too?" Joshua was not done yet, as his little friend slowly regained back to the former.

Because anyone could make a call, a familiar voice called out.

"Ah, Miho-chan! You're already here!"

"...Kay-san."

_Kay-san is also…she is already…_

Like everyone else, her appearance was pretty much disheveled from the sex. With only a piece of red-striped bikini bottom, her breasts were hanging out freely. A few parts on her skin were shining thanks to some oily substance, or semen still sticking on that she didn't bother to wash.

"Hey Kay." Marcus greeted.

"Kay-san, I…I…"

Miho's emotion at this point was many.

She blamed at Anzu. She even blamed her own stupidity. But because of these things has happened right in Saunders because of her. She wanted to make apologize.

"Oh, your poor dear. Let me give you a hug." Didn't bother much to her own state or Miho's, Kay made a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, Miho-chan. I'll protect you." Kay whispered into her ear.

"Kay-san…?"

"Hey, Kay, she is…available right? Can we do her?" Joshua asked.

"As long as you use the condom!" Kay replied.

"Alright. Alright. That's the con of the economy class." Marcus sighed.

He and Joshua had a quick discussion who would go first. The former soon earned that honor.

"Sorry about this, Miho-chan. But bear with it, okay? It will be over soon." Kay gave Miho a faint smile, like she's apologizing to this matter has happened to Miho.

As for Miho, however, her mind was set onto something else.

"Where's the condom…right, there we are."

Just before Marcus put the rubber over, Miho called out.

"Uhm...please, let me."

Marcus was amazed for a bit before he handed the item to her.

Remembering the technique that Naomi had done with Usui, Miho followed the example.

"Oh wow! Miho-chan, you're so bold!"

"She is!" Marcus agreed. "She is full of surprise."

One thing for sure, Miho was driving him crazy from the start. He would enjoy her thoroughly.

Miho was then laid on the table. It was cold and wet, but she only felt it briefly before she refocused on the dark-skinned muscular man. He opened both of her legs wide as he was placing himself in front of her entrance.

_It's happening…It's really happening…I'm about to have sex with this man…_

_Is it alright if I do this? Wouldn't it be that bad?_

_I shouldn't be doing this…maybe?_

Even with all those thoughts, Miho already knew…the chance for her to decline had long passed.

And a part of herself, it was looking forward to it.

Miho wanted to have sex.

Her womb was throbbing.

Instinctively, she wanted to have a strong male partner.

And Marcus was already her ideal of choice.

Who would be stupid enough to say no?

"You're really craving for this, aren't you?" Marcus asked.

His question was more like a form of teasing, Miho, however, she nodded for the truth.

"Hmm-hmm, such an honest girl."

The tip of his penis made contact with the entrance of her pussy, sending a light electricity to her brain.

"Time to give you some good memories."

With one push, Marcus finally entered Miho.

"Mmnnfff…!"

"Ooh, it feels good, Miho. I can feel your pussy is wrapping around my dick."

"Hah…hah…"

_Wha-what is this? He is deep inside me!_

It was the first time Miho had ever felt something like this. Marcus's thing was long. She could see his length didn't enter fully yet.

"I think I can push it in a little further." He slowly forced himself in.

_He's piercing through my whole body! It's pushing up toward my womb!_

Once Marcus felt it's good enough, he then moved his hips. Every time he pulled out, he pushed it in deeper, pounding Miho, making her to let out uncontrollable cry.

The bass of music in the air soon had him to move in a rhythm, synchronizing to the beats.

 _Oh no! His long penis is all inside me._ _I'll go crazy!_

"How is it, Miho? You love it, right?" Kay asked.

"This guy's famous for getting every woman crazy for his length. Just ride on it, and he'll make you cum plenty of times. Trust me, 'cause I know."

Miho could only moan and breath uncontrollably.

Marcus then changed position. He pulled Miho off the table toward him. The two soon engaged in a standing sex position called ballet dancer, with one of Miho's legs was over Marcus's hips while he continued thrusting into hers.

Because of Marcus's height, Miho was barely standing on with just her tip toes, her body leaned heavily onto his.

"I can feel your nipples are rock hard, Miho. It's cute."

"Ah! …Ah-hah!"

Her mouth gasped wide opened, breathlessly moaned out of pain as her womb was being stabbed by his rod. His length was up to the hilt inside her.

_…The tip of his penis is kissing my womb!_

Tears fell off, but gradually, the pain was changed into a pleasure.

_It's painful and it feels…terribly good!_

_I'm no good. Everyone must think I'm a perverted girl now._

_But…I love it. It feels amazing!_

"Looks like we have a new girl in the fray." A few guys took notice of Miho. "Do you know who she is?"

"I think her name is Miho." Some guy answered.

"Miho? As in Nishizumi Miho?" It was then they quickly looked it up on the internet to making sure whether it's her or not.

"I've heard the rumors, but damn."

"For a cutie, she got a pretty sexy voice."

Miho's moaning began to draw more and more attentions. With a half-clear and half-fuzzy mind, Miho soon registered there's a number of people was watching her copulation with Marcus.

_Oh no. Everyone is watching me! They're watching me having sex. But I can't stop!_

The shame and the thrill blended in together. Miho felt she was losing her mind by Marcus's thrusting. He was very skillful.

Marcus made a passionate kiss with Miho once more.

"You are enjoying this, Miho." He said.

"Hey, bro. Got room for one more?" The afro guy was no longer able to hold his desire.

"Sure thing."

"Wait…are you serious…?" Miho was perplexed.

"Relax. Sex is meant to be fun."

_But two at the same time?_

Just before Joshua could walk up to the pair, he was stopped by Kay.

"Ah-ah! Condom first."

"But it's just anal!"

"That's the rule, dude. Unless you're willing to pay the fine."

"…Fine! Fine." He frantically searched for the rubber to put on.

Her butt hole was stretched out by Marcus's palms, waiting to be plugged in.

"Kyah! Wait. This is…!"

"Relax, Miho. Relax. Don't be scared. Your asshole can take it."

_No! I'm scared! I'm scared!_

Her heart was beating rapidly. She really didn't want to do it, but the spectators only watched in silent with anticipation to the new development.

The prepared Joshua soon approached to Miho's opened rear. There was no one or nothing to stop him now.

"Hehe. Double team!" The term 'double penetration' only then was made.

"Gek! Huuhhhhh! ! !"

_No way! No way! This is crazy! This is…_

_It's going in! His penis is inside my ass!_

"Dayum! Her ass feels about as good as any pussy. Fit like a glove!" Joshua was in bliss.

"I can feel her whole body is shaking." Marcus said.

Miho had experience for both holes, but never before she got penetrated at the same time. The dildo may be counted, but never like this.

"Let's start moving then."

Both men swung their hips simultaneously.

"Ah! Ah! Hahh…ahh!"

_In-incredible! They're moving inside me, my pussy and my ass at the same time._

"P-please slow down…You're breaking me…"

"You're wrong, Miho." Marcus said. "If we really wanted to break you…"

Both of her legs got lifted up as her body was supported from behind, making her was…hanging in the air, while being impaled by both shafts.

"We do this!"

They pushed their members further in.

"AHHHH!"

It's a sight to behold for all eyes looked at. A Japanese girl having sex with two American guys while in mid-air due to the height's different. Talk about the example of interracial sex and get owned by BBC.

_This is insane! I'm being split in two!_

The sight of a JK being double-penetrated was too hot to handle. A few spectators started to masturbate themselves.

"You never got fucked like this right, Miho?" Marcus enjoyed her bewildered expression.

_Ahh… my legs feel cramped. I'm starting to go numb._

Miho's body had gone numb, but she was still being held up and continued to be pounded by the two as she was.

"P-please…I can't…" Miho begged with tears in her eyes.

"H-hold on! I'm almost there!" Joshua said as he moved his hips wildly.

"Ask me to come inside your pussy." Marcus requested.

Miho was baffled at first. He wanted to creampie her? But he's wearing the condom, wasn't he?

"Come on, say it!" He insisted.

"Pl-please cum inside my pussy." Miho finally spoke up at the heat of the moment. "Please cum inside my pussy!"

Both meat rods inside her throbbed hard.

Joshua quickly pulled out as he removed the condom to shoot his cum onto Miho's bare butts and back. Marcus took the pleasure of releasing his contents while still inside Miho.

It'd be so much better if it's bareback, Marcus thought.

The rubber was promptly inflated by the thick volume of semen, giving Miho a certain ecstatic feeling of fullness.

"Hah…hah…"

When Miho was finally detached from Marcus, both of her legs gave out. She quickly succumbed down to the floor, but her upper body still straighten up, sparing her partners and spectators the drama episode.

"Alright, who's next?" Kay turned to men who were rising their hands up excitedly.

Her question really caught her off guard.

"No wait…let me rest…"

"You can rest up after we've fucked you up _real_ good." A random guy said, laughing.

"You…better hang on, Miho-chan." Kay said.

"The new comers are always the popular choice." Marcus returned with a bottle of water in his hand. "So there will be no time for you to rest."

He had Miho to drink some of the water. A small gesture of kindness to keep Miho stayed hydrated before her legs got grabbed and forcefully opened by the same random guy with his harden member.

"Hey! Easy. Easy!" Kay tried to snap him out of his raging hormones state. "And put the rubber on!"

"Hello, Kay." From behind, a large hand grabbed Kay's chin. She then received a forceful kiss.

"Do think you can get away from me?" The voice was belonged to a man who looked out of shape, unlike much to the average built males.

His presence was rather sudden and quite unwelcomed by the party goers.

"Who the fuck is that?" A male said, readied to kick his ass.

"Shh! Be careful, he is from the Business Class, the VIP one!"

The altitude soon changed, none dare to make a challenge toward someone with big pocket.

"What the hell he is doing here?"

"Mister N…welcome!" Kay greeted the man cheerfully. "What are you doing here on the Economy section?"

"To find you, of course!" The stink of alcohol was reeked heavily from him. "You still own me for that creampie."

The males promptly showed their shock or jealousy. That's the pro of having a Business Class ticket. The bareback sex.

"Oh…then you and I can go back." Kay spoke in a sultry voice.

"Nah! Too much hassle!" He waved his hand, dismissing it. "Besides, it's not that you would give these boys here a free show every now and then."

Similar to other lovemaking groups, the man wanted to do it right here, the only different was that: the spectators get to see him and Kay would do it bareback.

There was a brief tension, but most of the males were already intoxicated by the alcohol and the atmosphere of the orgy. And since there would be a free show just likes Miho's, no reason to object it.

A few guys then showed their approval expression.

After all, every girl here was an 'entertainer', and the entertainment…must be made.

"Alright." Kay made a soft sigh. She couldn't deny these big men's request.

"That's the spirit!"

He slapped on Kay's ass, making the fat to be imprinted with his palms.

"And who is that?" He looked down at the brown-haired girl who quickly averted her eyes. There's a certain warning telling that Miho shouldn't meddle with that man.

"She is an invited guest." Kay answered.

"Oh? You don't mind if I get a taste of her?"

"Please Mister N, she is not on birth control. And it's her first night being here."

"Jeez. What's up with that, your so-called…captain image? It's all just façade." The ugly man groped Kay's erogenous zones.

"The only good thing about you are these tits of yours." She reflexively bit her lower lip.

"Not to mention you had opened your legs for all sorts of men and gracefully taking their sperm. The same goes for every slut here."

Even though the surrounding music was still on, there's an awkward silence for those who heard him. What this man's saying was true, but no one would dare such thing like that in the open.

There's a thing called 'considerate', however, this man rather didn't care about it one bit.

"But alright, since I'm in a good mood tonight, I won't touch her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ok. Now get on top of her." He then ordered.

"But show your cunt right in front of her eyes."

"Alright..."

"Kay-san..."

"Please bear with it for a bit, Miho-chan."

"Hehe, time to spice things up."

Kay was on top of Miho, in an inverted order like she was told to. Each was showing the moisten vulva before their eyes.

"Hey you, wanna fuck that girl or not?" The ugly man somehow became the crowd controller.

"Don't mind if I do."

The two males soon set themselves in at each girl's rear.

"Take a good look of how a penis fucking a pussy, girl."

The sight before very Miho's eyes was appalling, yet, Miho couldn't take her eyes off of it.

_It likes I'm seeing my own pussy is about to be screwed._

_It's going in…!_

The moment the big cock entered Kay. Miho's hole was filled up as the same time.

Both of them let out a cry.

With every thrust, his balls slammed toward Kay's ass, making these lewd wet sounds. Kay's juice and man's pre-cum dropped rapidly onto Miho's face.

They moved their hips solely on their instinct, rough pummeling. There was little or no technique involved.

However, due to the sensitive and the numbness from the sex, the two felt the sensation was ever strong. Miho and Kay, each moaned and cried out in masochistic pleasure.

"I'm about to cum...!" Miho's partner called out.

"Don't waste your cum. Give it to me!" Kay demanded.

The man withdrew from Miho, taking off the condom, and forced himself again into Kay orally.

The two came without any remorse, especially how the ugly man came inside irresponsibly.

"Ooh yeah, now this is what is made in America."

He slapped Kay's ass again.

"You there!" He pointed at certain young man, handsome but meek looking.

"You looked like you're ready to go. Come on, give this cunt your best shot."

"Uh..."

The guy looked around at the tables, trying to search for something.

"Nah-nah. Forget those rubber, boy. Go up here and fuck her raw!"

A bold declaration took many by surprised.

"…Is it ok, Kay?" The boy asked.

"…It's fine." She nodded.

The most renown figure of Saunders stretched out her vagina with two fingers. The sight of cum leaking out from it was too arousing and irresistible.

"Go ahead~ and don't worry about anything else."

It's a signal for him to unleash his carnal instinct. The young man quickly huddled over and rammed his hot rod inside Kay.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! This is too much! This is too much!"

He moved like a piston. The only thing in his head was wanting cum inside this slutty blonde-haired high schooler.

"Kay! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

"Yes. Yes! It's fine! Give it to me!"

He soon ejaculated it all without holding back.

"Hff…aah…"

A fresh batch of semen mixed with the old one soon dripped out from her slits.

"I'm up next then!"

"Please do me too!"

The boys quickly lost their composure.

"Hey, don't fight. I'll take care of you one by one."

Kay tried to keep the crowd under the control, but little successful. They're practically swamped over her.

A new thirsty male soon took a hold of Kay's ass. The previous batch of jizz didn't bother him much as he entered her in the same manner.

"Damn, it's so slippery inside."

"Do it harder! Ram it in my pussy!" Kay demanded, inciting his inner desire to screw her hard.

"Hey. Turn her around. I'm taking her ass!"

"Yeah. We gonna go marathon on this bitch!"

"Kay-san…"

Miho could only look at the scene helplessly as the men surrounded Kay, violating her however they wanted.

Somebody then grabbed both of Miho's ankles without a warning, she was soon placed in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

Before her naked eyes, a complete stranger, with a face like he's wanting to own her.

"Round three~ bitch!" The man declared before he entered her.

Like food on the set of buffets, to be consumed. The males had their ways thoroughly with the females' body.

And Miho, was one of many girls in this party.

Their dignity, their image and their own's value were degraded by a number of surrounding cocks.

The only silver lining for them was that the men obediently used the rubber (with the exception of Kay), it was one thing less to worry about.

"Come on, pound me more." Kay encouraged her new partners. "Harder! Harder!"

While Kay had underwent this sort of thing for many times, Miho had never endured anything like this in her life.

When the third partner of her was finished, a new one soon took over, giving Miho no time to rest at all.

"Come on, spread your legs wider. I'm gonna plunge it into your pussy."

Each was violent and rougher than the last.

At one point, Miho tried to search a familiar face, in hope that he would get her out of this situation. But he, Marcus nor his buddy was there. They were gone, leaving Miho alone in this den of wolf.

The situation like this often would have scared or distressed them. Miho, however, she didn't show those negative feelings. In fact, she wanted to…embrace this whole…uncharted territory fully.

At least that's her own instinct was telling her.

She simply didn't want cause a disappointment. To her sister, or to her friends. She would try her best in anyway she can.

Or endure it.

Miho soon began to shake her hips toward the stranger's.

"She is shaking her ass on her own, boys!"

"Hehe, maybe I will fuck this bitch instead."

"Form a line, guys!"

"Hey, what's going on?" A guy asked his buddy when he noticed there was a waiting line.

"They're running a train on Kay and a new comer. Wanna join?"

"Hell yeah. I'm always up for a new cunt."

"Haha, better be quick before that cunt goes loose."

The new 'cunt' put up no resistance while the men thrust themselves in and out of her.

The number of the partners Miho had was in a single digit. However, tonight might change that.

The gangbang on Miho and Kay started to affect to everyone else. A few males were willing to stand in queue to get a taste of Miho's or Kay's pussy rather an available one.

"Heh-heh-heh, I can fuck this one for a whole night." said a fifth man who finished with Miho.

"This is a great fuck hole." Kay's sixth man quietly removed himself, letting the seventh to take his place.

"It's my turn now!"

"Hey, I was gonna be next!"

"Settle down, all of ya! These sluts ain't going nowhere!"

"Hah…hahh…uwah…"

"Huggh…ah…"

They took turns and violated Miho and Kay to their heart content.

The Saunders girls also received the same treatment. Both holes and their mouth filled with cocks all the time.

Alisa, at one point was no longer in capable to serve the men, she was dumped onto a pile of garbage and left there for the rest of the night.

"Hehe…hey dude. Check this out." A guy showed the phone to his buddy. It's an image of a tomboy girl making a double handjob of two guys while riding on a third one.

"Hey, is that…Naomi? No wonder I don't see her at the party."

He swept the screen, showing Naomi was having a foursome, triple penetration in the minivan. More images came in, revealing how docile Naomi was. It was like she was their pet. The hottest one was when Naomi was told to open her mouth, taking all the men's thick cum before she swallowed it.

Because of those pictures were so 'juicy', most of they failed to notice there was a light bruise on Naomi's cheek.

The next images showed the naked Naomi was handcuffed to a light pole at some parking lot while the guys proceeded to fuck her hard. They even invited some strangers to have a go at her.

The guys were quite ruthless, they did it without any protection. The next picture was the hard proof of that.

"Damn! Look at how much it's gushing out of her!"

"Holy shit, this one she is pissing herself! Damn!"

"Look how happy she is." They saw Naomi's ecstatic expression. "Not so cocky now, ain't ya?"

"Hey man, share it to me." The curious lookers quickly asked.

"Me too. Me too."

The orgy went on to more extreme as they forced the girls to drink from a container full of cum from the used condoms and from their own relief. If they couldn't pump into their womb, then stomach would do.

A whole mug filled with beer, cum and piss to the brim was placed in Miho's hands.

She thought it was just beer at that point. She was still underaged, consuming alcohol was something she shouldn't do, but the crowd had a different idea.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Everyone was chanting the word, like a spell.

The silence fell once the dull-minded girl slowly lifted the mug toward her lips.

The taste was funny, it was all Miho could tell as she continued drinking it steadily, bit by bit.

"Haah…"

As soon as Miho had finished it all in one go, she was met with thunderous cheers and compliments, which rather labeled her unwilling character. Words started with B, C and S.

"Come on. Make a peace sign. Peace sign!"

The phone's camera lens along with flash erupted all over, capturing the dazed-mind, dirtied and naked girl with an emptied mug.

Miho put up a peace sign with her fingers she's been told to do. It was brief before another guy put himself in between her legs.

As soon as he rammed his dick in, Miho cried out sweetly as she had reached her own climax.

When Miho had an orgasm, it brought nothing but frustration to the male.

"Fucking bitch! Who told you to cum, huh?!"

He grabbed a large-sized vibrating sex toy nearby and shoved right into her pussy.

He then tormented Miho further by pinching her nose, forcefully had her mouth open so that he can enter her. His shaft hit the back of her throat mercilessly. The muffed scream along with the girl's terrified expression fueled to his sadism and dominant feeling.

The tremendous assault of the device on her sex, along with a recent orgasm soon made Miho lost control over her bladder.

Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she was discharging her waste.

"She is pissing all over the floor!"

"Damn, is she convulsing?"

Many more flashes from smartphone were unleashed upon the abused and slovenly Miho.

The roughneck then finally removed himself to shot his jizz all over the girl's face and chest.

"Mmn, a man could get used to seeing you like this, slut."

As soon as the ruffian walked over her, a different male took his place.

"…no rest for the wicked, bitch!"

He turned Miho's body around, lifting her ass high to his waist, then a new sexual escapade set in motion.

"Ah…!"

"Ooh! She has moaned nicely just now."

"Has this started to feel good for you?"

"Hehe, look at her face, I say this bitch has finally lost it." A few snapshots were made while Miho was taken from behind.

_Oh no…no more. I'm cumming again!_

Miho once more was climaxed.

"Oh damn, this bitch came again. Her pussy is clamping tight around me!"

While Miho was catching up for some breathers, a number of men, out of nowhere, already surrounded her with their erected penis moisten by the pre-cum. All were pent-up and seemed could no longer to hold it in.

"Ready? Altogether now…"

**"Bukkake!"**

The males discharged their fluids right onto Miho's face, hair and breasts. Miho yelped as if it was like a bucket pouring its hot, lukewarm liquid right on top of her.

All her five senses were promptly attacked by the smell and sticky goo.

"Phew! Shooting all over this pretty face is really awesome."

"Look at that. A real cum rag! It splashed all over her, the slut!"

Miho felt revolt. Ashamed and humiliated.

"Haha, that's some nice facial cream you got there."

Despite her eyes looked tired, Kay was acting cheerful as ever. She crouched down near to Miho, then used her tongue to lick off the substance sticking on Miho's face like a dog to the owner.

"Kay-san…"

Once Kay had collected a considerable amount, she gulped them up half before she shared the rest of it to Miho from mouth to mouth.

"Ugh…mmh~!"

Miho opened her eyes wide as this was the very first time she has kissed a girl.

The cocktail of thick semen mixed with Kay's saliva easily sent down Miho's throat.

"Hihi, how is it? My special cocktail?"

_The smell is going around my head…_

"Right. My turn." A new male pushed Miho down to the floor. The puddle of piss and semen stained on her face and body, and he simply proceeded to engage the intercourse just like that.

_It was…beyond my wildest dream._

_When one person is finished…another takes his place, and penetrates me right away._

_And then the next…_

_Then another one…_

_Not only I kiss the guys, but also girls. Kay-san and somebody else._

_We were doing it while the men took us from behind._

_I lost count of how many people I had sex with._

_But I didn't care…_

_I love it._

_I just kept going. With a lot of people. In every position._

_No matter how many times. Pleasure upon pleasure…_

_I kept on going…_

_Until my mind went completely blank…_

The beats of music. Moans of pleasure went on into the night as every girl lost themselves in the lust for big cocks filling their holes over and over again.

In the end, the Saunders' midnight party lasted until sunrise.

The males who still have strength quietly limped themselves to the exit, leaving the exhausted Saunders girls behind along with their own…slippery mess.

"Are you alright, Miho-chan?"

"Kay-san..." Miho replied weakly. The smell of cum and piss reeked in her nose and throat.

The appearance of her own must have been terrible, but that also applied the same to Kay and Saunders girls. All was dirty and smeared with the men's dried semen and sweat. The used condoms still stuck onto their body, their hair, stirring a provocative and filthy look.

Miho was the same. She was stark-naked. Not a single piece of cloth was found on her, except a large number of rubbers filled with cum piled up on her bare chest and stomach.

Her body was ached all over and awfully sticky, especially around her waist. And her crotch area was well-red swollen.

"Oh, my poor baby. It's must have been hard for you. Can you stand?"

"Y-yes…"

"Anyone would get exhausted after jumping on so many guys like that." Kay pushed a pile of condoms off of Miho's body.

"You're not so bad, Miho-chan. Look at the tally marks they've put on you."

Miho didn't understand it at first, until she noticed various symbols, the tally marks, were marked all over on both of her thighs and her belly. She didn't count, but there was more than a dozen from the looks of it. There were some writings as well in English. It took her in seconds to learn they're profane words, with F and all.

"They even left their number for you."

Kay pointed at the piece of paper.

There were names and phone number. Marcus was listed in one of them.

"You better save them all on your phone, Miho-chan." Kay put up her casual smile.

Miho tried to smile at first, until she felt nauseous all of sudden.

"Wah! Bucket! Bucket!" Kay frantically searched for a container so that Miho could vomit everything out of her stomach.

…

… …

… … …

Miho soon received a new message from Anzu right after she'd sent the question about her attending to that…party.

Apparently that Anzu have sent a wrong message.

_It wasn't intended for me._

The excuse of it was rather…laughable. But strangely enough, Miho didn't feel…frustrated about it.

Even though she was drugged, her dignity was trampled. She was…violated. She was treated nothing but a… Not a sex partner, or even a prostitute, but a mere tool to sate those men's lust.

She should be angry…and yet…how could she? When Kay, Naomi, Alisa and the Saunders girls have to put up with an ordeal like that…so many times.

Kay and Naomi even did their best in protecting Miho, to the extent that no man's seed was able to enter her womb. She was really grateful for that.

Her thought then returned to the Turtle team.

Anzu, Momo and Yuzu, they also sacrificed their bodies for the sake of Ooarai…since the revival of the Senshadou team. They had worked hard behind the scene, without involving anyone else…until now…

Miho then received another message. It's from Tamura, her first customer.

He wanted to introduce her to his so-called angel, well, his girlfriend.

Miho was kinda curious and wanted a distraction so she decided to meet this person.

It didn't take long for her to arrive to the designation.

There was Tamura who waved his arm happily once he saw Miho. Standing next to him was a short girl with a long, dark hair.

_She was rather…sleepy, and there's something oddly familiar about that girl…_

_No…it can't be!_

There was a shiver run through Miho's back, as her whole body was numbed as soon as she recognized the person.

"M-Mako-san…?"

"Ah. Nishizumi-san."

The two could only stare at each other, dumbfounded.


	6. 3P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRO TIP: don't read this if you're on NNN challenge.

"Alright. Practice is over!" That was the announcement from Momo.

Everyone was pretty much happy that the tiredsome practice has come to an end.

With the hours left of the day, the Ooarai girls to make some plan to hang out together.

"Miporin! Wanna come to the ice cream shop again?"

"Nishizumi-san."

"Uhm, sorry guys. Me and Mako-san has something to do."

"Ehh? What is it?"

"Not your concern." Mako said it flatly.

"Buuu! Mako is bullying me!"

"Come on, Nishizumi-san."

"Uhm, okay..."

"Is it just me, or Mako seems to get together with Miporin a lot lately."

"Are you jealous?"

"O-of course not!"

…

…

"Nishizumi-san." Mako called out once more.

Miho stopped, finding themselves they're in the school's hallway.

"This place...should be fine."

"R-right in the hallway…?"

Miho reflexively looked from left to right, there was no one else except for the two.

Mako nodded. "It's what he would want."

She then handed Miho her cellphone, with the camera mode on.

Then soon after, Mako lifted up her skirt, showing what's beneath it, without a second of hesitation.

Most people usually would think behind those skirts that would be some girly panties, an undergarment to cover up their privates.

But before Miho's naked eyes, and in front of the phone's camera lens, it was a small egg-sized rotor placed onto Mako's sex, namely, clitoris.

It was attached with several layers of tape, and the device was still vibrating on itself.

Miho's face simply turned red by the sight. Even though she knew...she already knew that thing was placed inside Mako the whole time.

It rather amazed her that Mako was able to act casually around everyone without showing it.

"Hurry up, Nishizumi-san."

"O-oh! Yes!" Miho tapped her fingers repeatedly on the phone's screen, capturing those shots.

While Miho was focusing on taking the pictures, Mako silently switched to a new pose. She turned around, placed her hands on the wall, then put up her small butts toward the phone's lens.

Her panties were moistened by her own juices.

Miho simply swallowed her throat dry as she continued pressing the button.

This was not the first time they have done this sort of thing.

She took Mako's indecent, stimulating poses on many locations throughout the school. First, it was in the restroom. Then gradually, they took it outside. She went for exhibitionism at the back of the school, or no pan inside the tank.

The recent one they did was inside Mako's classroom where Mako boldly presented herself in her birthday suit, spreading her legs, opening her sex while she was sitting on her own table, on the teacher desk.

The more she took, the more she amazed of how Mako's small body was provocative and sexually arousing like that.

_She is so lewd._

The reason why Mako did it, it was for Tamura, who surprisingly, had became her boyfriend.

However, their relationship was remained a secret.

With Nishizumi Miho being the exception. The time when she met them was the moment she was invited into their circle.

_My relationship with Mako-san. While on the surface it didn't change much. But the two of us certainly has exposed our own secret to one and another._

Miho, who committed a physical relationship with the man in term of providing service as a JK.

Mako, who somehow formed a relationship with the man as his girlfriend, but did not want to let everyone know.

_We were accomplices._

... ... ...

... ...

...

Miho often helped Mako out with these requests after school. Every time they were done, those pictures will be sent to Tamura.

"Thank you, Nishizumi-san."

"Uhm…you're welcome."

"See you later then."

"Y-yes, see you tomorrow."

Miho silently watched the small figure slowly shrunk itself in her vision.

Miho remembered the time when she confessed to Mako of what she has been doing from the passed few days.

_'…I see.'_

_It was what Mako-san had said about my new...profession._

_'I'm rather surprised that you're doing this line of work.'_ Mako continued.

_'But I guess I can't judge you. After all, Nishizumi-san doesn't receive any financial support from the family, right?'_

_Mako-san was being mistaken._

Miho did receive a monthly allowance from the family, from her mother, sometimes her sister would throw some in it as well. The money was…basically enough for Miho to buy 3 meals per day and pay the monthly rent, but coming to the expense of their hobby. Taken her Boko bears for example, Miho had to do some calculation and had patience to get what she wanted in time.

Overall, Miho didn't have any trouble about her own finance. The income from the…service that she provided, was poured into the Student Coucil's 'special' fund to keep their Senshadou club running.

And...that's her first payment, the only one.

Uncle Tom didn't summon Miho for his lessons lately or even introducing her to any new customers so she was often left alone, with a pile of pent up energy.

She tried to relief herself with her own hands and the toys. They did the trick, but somehow, it seemed was never enough for her.

_I feel like I was starting to changed. No. I have changed._

_But that fact was only to be acknowledged later._

… … …

… …

…

"Mako skipped school again…" Saori sighed while they're having lunch together.

"Oh my." Hana said.

While Saori was complaining about Mako's absent lately that would affect her attendance. A small vibration from Miho's skirts' pocket, it was from her phone.

It's a new message from Tamura-san.

The content in it was a name of a hotel, room number, and a specific time...of today.

"What is it, Miporin?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied.

... ... ...

... ...

...

The hotel that Tamura mentioned was in a certain entertainment district.

Out of discreet, she arrived to the place with a hoodie that she'd bought not long ago. The idea was to go incognito, not letting someone would recognize her.

Her idea worked. Although it did invite a few gazes when she walked passed the men. Probably they spotted she was wearing a school uniform behind the hoodie.

Some eye contact was made to some male but Miho averted them all and quickly moved her legs to the designation.

… …

"I'm sorry I'm late." Miho said as soon as she entered the room.

Tamura and Mako were already inside. While Tamura was in his casual clothes consisting with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Mako, on the other hand, she was still in her own school uniform.

"Ah. You're here. You're here." Tamura greeted Miho with the same energy he had since the day they first met.

She was rather surprised of how much confident he had gained. The news of him being Mako's boyfriend was completely unexpected.

"We want to thank you." He said.

"Eh? For what?"

"You have helped Mako-chan a lot, so it would be fair that I should pay you something in return."

"O-oh, there's no need...I simply…"

"So we decided to give you a good show. Watching us making out."

"Eh...fueh?!"

_What does he mean by that? Does he want me...to watch them...making love with each other?_

Miho looked at Mako who didn't say anything. She simply looked away when their eyes met.

"Miho-chan. Take this."

Tamura gave her handheld camera.

"…You really want to record this." Mako sighed.

"Of course. It's a special moment." Tamura said. "Don't worry, I only have her to be the third wheel."

"Third wheel…?" Miho was puzzled.

"You won't get involve with our affair, Nishizumi-san. You can just sit there and…record the whole thing."

_She was rather…chilled about the whole thing…no, her face was red…vividly._

"Right, let's get to it." Tamura was the first one to pulled out his shirt.

Mako soon followed by removing her sailor blouse and skirts, revealing beneath them was a one-piece blue swimsuit that Mako had purchased some time ago when the club decided to go to the beach (but that plan was scratched due to the mother of nature's intervention).

"That swimsuit is cute. You look sexy in it, Mako-chan."

"Sexy, cute. Which is it?" Mako asked.

Tamura didn't answer as he was smiling.

"Why don't you show it?"

"..."

There was a moment of beat, Mako then grabbed the crotch portion of the swimsuit and pull it aside, showing her bare pussy in front of Tamura and the dumbfounded Miho.

_She shows it to him without a moment of hesitated. She is so bold!_

Miho's face started to feel hot.

"Mako-chan. Your body is so lewd! It should be illegal."

Miho remembered back when they took the open-air bath after the ship exploring. Mako exposed herself out in the open without embarrassed.

He leaned close to Mako, stealing a kiss.

"Miho-chan. Keep that camera running."

"Uhm..." She did what she's told. She held it steady, not to shaking it much.

The French kissing of the couple continued, setting up the mood of the room.

"Please…do this in front of Nishizumi-san is a bit…"

"Oh, just ignore her. She is just a third wheel now." Tamura pressed on.

The labored breathing soon filled up in the air while they were exchanging their saliva.

"You smell so nice, Mako-chan. I'm already about to cum just from just smelling you."

"Your cute voice. You are so soft and smooth. I want to touch you everywhere."

Tamura began to grope her body with his fingers.

He pulled the swimsuit's straps down, revealing how hard of Mako's nipples were.

_Wah...Mako-san is...she is turned on..._

He shoved two fingers into Mako's pot of nectar.

Miho watched the scene intensely with her eyes.

Just a minute or two, Mako started letting out erotic noises and her juices were overflowing from her privates.

_Mako-san is rather unusual excited today, is it because of my present?_

Mako's face was extremely red. Miho couldn't help but to admit it was…very cute.

Miho then noticed Mako bit her lower lips as her body started to convulse.

"Hehe, did you see that, Miho-chan? She just came! And she's never cum like that before!" Tamura bragged like it's his achievement.

_Mako-san too...Her body is honest._

Noticing Miho was looking at her, Mako quickly looked away with a guilt and shame expression.

"To time to give you the reward."

With her small body, Tamura easily lifted her up.

He decided to do her in a reverse cowgirl position, where he wanted Miho to keep the camera rolling at the adjoining between them.

Even though this should be something Miho was already familiar with, the sight of a male's thick meaty penis about to penetrate Mako's small, hairless vagina was drawing her in.

_This is so lewd. My heart is pounding so fast…_

"W-wait, what about the condom?" Miho called out when she noticed it.

"Don't worry. Today is her safe day." Tamura quickly gave the reason.

"…"

The copulation then unfolded. It put Miho in awe when Mako's slits had swallowed Tamura's dick wholly.

"Hgh!...ah..."

Mako moaned in a cute voice as he thrust himself into her.

The pink nipples sticking out from her chest along with her clitoris. They're all swelled up.

Within a moment, Tamura was made to cum.

Mako didn't let out a cry, but she was breathing hard.

"Time to clear up."

His penis size filled up Mako's mouth completely.

"Aahh! Just like yesterday. Mako-chan's mouth is the best!"

_Mako-san is sucking him so intensely._

"Look at her face, Miho-chan. She is so hooked now."

"D-don't look…"

"Did you know that Mako-chan disliked it at first, but after a while…hehe. She has become quite proactive."

_Mako-san, the calm and sleepy tank driver, is sucking the underside of a man's penis. Sloppy bridge of drool was all over it._

_I've never seen this side of her._

"More! Suck harder!" Tamura began to move him hips toward her.

"Ahh! Don't move! It's coming out! Drink! Drink it all up!"

Mako's eyes opened wide when Tamura pushed deep to the back of her throat, then the ejaculation came. he poured all of his contents down to her stomach.

"Mako-chan, you're so kind. You always do as I say. I love you!"

"Mako-san…"

"Hehe. Guess my girlfriend is out commission."

Tamura then looked toward Miho and said this.

"You got turned on from seeing your friend having sex, Miho-chan?"

"!?"

"Come on. Don't lie. Your body said it all."

Miho was ashamed of herself of how her body was conditioned to be like this. Just a sight of lovemaking had triggered her body hormones.

Tamura got off from the bed, and moved toward Miho.

His approaching had intimated her that she put the camera down.

Without another word, he took the device off from her hand, and then pointed it toward her.

"What are you-kya!"

He reached out to her breasts, pinching one of them.

"Look at your nipples. They're rock hard."

"Tamura-san, please...I don't..."

"If you're not wet, then prove it. Come on. Lift up your skirts. Come on!"

After a sigh of resigned, Miho lifted up her skirts to let him see.

Much to her denial, he was right. The panties she wore was already stained by her own fluids.

Her sex was wet, and frankly, there was a certain burning in there as well…

Tamura only smiled. That smile had many meanings, either it's out of triumph, or feeling lucky.

"Miho-chan doesn't want to become the third wheel. She wants to get involve, doesn't she?"

"Lets hope my girlfriend isn't too upset about it, hahaha."

Tamura placed his moisten harden member right in front of Miho.

"If you want my cum. You know what to do."

_Amazing…it's throbbing so much._

_And it looked bigger than before. Is the thought of having me and Mako-san at the same time excited him that much?_

"Don't use your hands." He ordered.

"..."

After a second to recollect herself and balling her hands, Miho moved her head in and placed her lips over it. The fellatio went as smooth as natural. She was no stranger to it.

"Ooh, your blowjob is still amazing as ever! You are becoming a pro at this." He was in bliss.

"Mako-chan and Miho-chan has become the pole sisters now."

"Pole sisters?"

"Two girls sharing the same guy. And that is yours truly!" He declared it proudly.

"I'm about to cum...!"

"Mmmhg!"

Miho was surprised by the amount spurting into her mouth was still thick and a lot.

"Haaha. You just swallow it straight down without me telling you to."

"Is it just me or girls these days don't have any shame huh?"

"It's just you..." A familiar voice spoke from behind him. It's Mako who had recovered herself. "All you wanna do is fuck."

"Haha, you're too prudent, Mako-chan. But that's the part I've fallen in love with you."

In hindsight, Mako should have stop this in the name of his girlfriend. Instead, she only...watched Miho, her team leader; her friend, giving the boyfriend a blowjob, the one that probably better than hers.

She allowed it.

"Tell us, Miho-chan. How many guys you've done it now?" Tamura asked once Miho has cleaned him up.

"I…I really don't know…"

She could have answer it's still just him and Uncle Tom, her two partners. But her honesty didn't allow it.

"Damn. I was right from the beginning. You are really a slut!" Tamura suddenly raised his voice.

"When your master is not around. You decide to go whoring around like a bitch in heat!"

"N-no, I'm not-!"

"Should I tell him about your achievement?"

"P-please. Tamura-san. I…"

"Haha, don't worry. I won't tell him. But...you have to convince me with that."

"..." Mako only watched the development silently.

_How did it come to this?_

...

...

After removing every piece of fabric off of her body, Miho laid on bed, presenting herself naked to both Tamura and Mako, who watched from the sideline.

"…You can do whatever you want to me." Miho gave the consent.

Once more, she placed her body at the mercy of man, at his disposal. And he gladly took full advantage of it.

Tamura wanted to do some foreplay first but because of the previous sex and Miho's eyes begging, he went straight for the main course.

He put one of her legs over his shoulder.

This position increased the intimacy where they could see the join clearly.

"Open your mouth, Miho-chan." He said. "Let's do it while kissing."

The moment they kissed was the moment he plunged into her.

"Hmm-hmm. Good thing that your hole still tight. Just like old time, right?"

Despite his hips was moved rather clumsy, but his penis was hitting the right spot.

Miho-chan's meaty walls wrapped around him perfectly without any gaps.

"You know? I'm getting this imagination inside my head."

"I can see that my sperm will get into one of your eggs inside your womb."

"Do you wanna get pregnant, Miho-chan?"

His question sent chill down to her spine.

"N-no. I don't..."

"Too bad. Cause I'm gonna fill this filthy hole to the brim with my cum."

The moment he said that, her pussy had clamped down on him out of react.

He then moved vigorously.

Miho wanted to refused him, but she already gave him her consent. She had no choice but to endure.

"Get knocked up. Get pregnant!"

_It's throbbing hard. He's going to...!_

"Tamura!"

A voice called out loudly. It's from Mako sitting next to them on the same bed.

"Don't give your sperm to her. Give them to me instead."

To their surprise, Mako already stretched her entrance wide. A provocative, inviting posture.

"Pour all of them in here."

He quickly pulled out from Miho and then rammed himself into Mako in one go. She could only yelp like she had hit by a truck.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! I love you! I love you!"

"I want to make you pregnant so that I can chuck the milk from those cute tits."

Once more, Tamura stopped his moving hips as he ejaculated inside Mako, without any form of protection.

Semen came flowing out of it like a cup had been overfilled.

"Mako-san..." Miho spoke out the name softly.

"Our bodies compatibility is the best." He then turned back to Miho. She was momentary flinched when she thought he would do her again, but then he...

"Well? It's not often to see your friend making a baby with someone right?" He only laughed.

"You're...cruel..." Miho uttered out the word.

"Cruel? Me? Just to be clear, I'm not an irresponsible person."

"But if you don't want your dear friend to get pregnant..." He stretched Mako's pussy out. His cum was dropping out slowly. "You better suck it out."

"..."

Miho soon followed what he had suggested.

"Nishizumi-san…wait..."

"I'm sorry, Mako-san. But I have to do this…"

The bitter and mushy fluids, Miho tasted them as her tongue dug in, trying to scoop Tamura's sperm out.

Mako's body shook up uncontrollably as she breathed irregularly.

"Nishizumi-san. S-stop…!" Mako wailed, begging.

_She is already sensitive._

_So much is leaking out._

"Hehe Mako-chan. You're so cute when you are looked that embarrassed." The scene of the two was entertaining him.

"I can't…"

"Mako-san, please bear with it a little longer…"

"I can't! I can't…!"

"Mmhp!?"

Without any warning, Mako released her urine directly onto Miho's face.

_Mako-san's pee…they just kept pouring out…so warm…_

"Sorry…Nishizumi-san, I-"

Despite under such an attack, Miho resumed her duty.

_I have to get them out all._

"Noo…Tamura…please stop her…I can't…"

"Hehe that's it. Eat my girlfriend's pussy out, Miho-chan."

…

…

Once Miho was able to complete the task, in a way. Tamura quickly put her mouth to work on another order.

"Come on. Miho-chan. Lick my ass."

His request had shocked both Miho and Mako.

"What? Uncle Tom didn't teach you that yet?" He asked.

Miho shook her head profusely.

"Hehe, never too late to learn. Instead of blowjob, it called a rimjob."

He opened up his butt cheeks, showing his hole right in front of the baffled Miho without a hint of shame.

"Lick it like you did it with my cock."

"..."

Miho didn't want to look back at Mako, asking for intervene. This was something she needed to do, on her own.

"I have cleaned it myself so it shouldn't be too stinky. And don't worry, I don't fart." His reassuring didn't help much.

After a few seconds of swallowing her throat for nerves, Miho moved her face close into him.

_Ah…what am I doing?_

_The smell is so awful. It feels like I'm actually eating his poop._

_It's stinky…_

At this moment, Miho wished that she would have that drink, the Dumb Bitch Juice or whatever drug to cloud her mind. Just to spare her sanity from ever remembering this sort of kink and why did she do it…

_This whole thing is so…immoral…_

_But why I can't stop…?_

Was she a meek, submissive person? Or a masochist? Or she didn't want to upset him? Or was she a bitch, too aroused to tell any difference?

Whichever that may be, Miho would always try her best to complete the task, to fulfill the role which she was given to.

"Ah shit. This is incredible!" Tamura felt the stimulation was hitting at the back of his head.

"Yeah, twirl your tongue inside my ass just like that."

"Hah...hah..."

Tamura then turned around with his hard-rock penis.

"Here is your reward!"

He shot his cum over Miho's face.

"Hehe, you have such a vulgar look on your face, Miho-chan. It likes saying you would do anything for a cock. Well, we've got a present for ya." He gestured Miho to look.

She saw what's next to Mako was an opened bag containing all sort of phallus-shaped sex toys and lube bottles.

What shocked Miho was that Mako was getting herself equipped with a strap-on dildo. Not only the shape was bad enough, but there were those bumps all over the shaft.

_So from the beginning…they want me…_

Miho's legs were opened up by Tamura, giving her no room to evade as Mako with her own phallus slowly approached to her.

"Let's grind her to dust, Mako-chan."

In order not to cause so much pain, Mako had applied the lube all over it. However, the dildo with an unusual size was stretching Miho's entrance more than she could anticipate.

_It's so big! I'm gonna break!_

"Come on, Mako-chan. Put more weight in there. You don't want Miho-chan to take me away from you, right?"

Miho was confused to what he said.

"No, Mako-san. I…I would never…" Miho tried to speak up.

"Go on. Say it."

"You…damn filthy bitch…!"

When Mako spoke those words, Miho felt she got stabbed by a dagger.

The enjoyment of sex was no longer there, but a feeling of dread. It's swelling. Something Miho has never experienced before.

"…what a sight you've become!"

_Mako's eyes…they're so scary…_

"Perverted! Masochist! Bitch in heat!"

She plowed Miho deep in by every word. She then attacked her breasts, as if wanted to squeeze something to come out.

"A bitch like you will only behave after getting fucked like this, huh?!"

_They are scraping me inside out!_

She endured that violent thrusting with the depths of her wombs. The pain soon blurred and replaced with a strange wave.

_Even though it's not a real thing, it felt quite good._

"Look at you. Moaning like that while I'm fucking you!"

Mako's voice pulled Miho back from her own thoughts.

She wasn't even aware that she's letting out those noises.

How shameful. What a bitch she was.

"I'm sorry-! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Miho cried out, apologizing to her friend over and over like a broken recorder.

"I'm sorry!"

"Girl on girl are really awesome." Tamura watched in satisfaction with the running camera in his hand.

Soon, Miho came under the assault.

The sweet cry was replaced with heavy breathing, from both girls.

At this point, Mako was also exhausted her strength. She let herself landed on top of Miho, having a nice soft feel of her breasts.

"Nishizumi-san…" Mako called her name. She seemed to has calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up for you."

Without a warning, she leaned close to Miho and placing her lips on hers.

_Ah…I'm kissing Mako-san. Just like I have done it with Kay-san. Her lips are small and soft…_

"Oh, Mako-chan. Mako-chan. I think you're a filthy bitch instead." Tamura's words promptly gained the two's attention.

"Look at you, kissing her like that, right in front of your boyfriend, no less. Are you trying to cheat on me?"

"I'm sorry, Tamura." Mako apologized.

"Don't say my name when you're not worth it." His voice went cold.

Miho felt the mood somehow had shifted.

Mako silently removed herself from the bed.

"I'm sorry…master."

To her shocking, Mako bowed to him on the floor, in a dogeza, completely naked.

"I'm sorry for being such a horny slut. "

Tamura flanked Mako behind while she still bowing her head down. He then placed his fingers into her privates that still wet from his and her own fluids.

"You've have fantasized about this right?"

"Yes, I've masturbated myself daily, thinking of this day."

"Come on. Look at me and say it again."

Mako lifted her face, only to see the camera's lens and his lecherous smile.

"Say it again."

"...Yes, I've masturbated myself daily, thinking of this day. I want to have sex with you, and Nishizumi-san as well. I'm nothing but a slutty girlfriend."

Tamura grinned wide as he recorded the whole thing with the camera. Her words. Her expression. Her vulnerability.

_Mako-san…why are you…why is he doing this? Aren't you two supposed to be a couple?_

The man's penis soon was revived and readied to get back to action.

He threw Mako back to bed. All Miho could do was offering her a comfort hug before another ordeal was commenced.

"Here. Bitches like you know what to do."

He put himself in between their faces.

When Mako was hesitated, Miho was already one step ahead of her.

The brown-haired silently licked him from the side while signaling with her eyes to follow her lead.

The black-haired soon did it after she swallowed for nerves.

This was humiliating, yet, a feeling of excitement.

At this point, the girls' status had been debased into something else.

_We both started to treat him like he's our master._

"You two have got a wonderful look." He looked down at them.

Tamura's girlfriend, Mako, and his so-called lover, Miho.

Initially, they're identified like that.

At this moment, however, both of them demeaned themselves into a pair of obedient, slutty bitches as they're engrossed in licking a male's dick at the same time.

"Here I cum!"

_Tamura-san…Our master gave his love to both of us as much as he could._

"Lick and clean each other, you two."

There was not a moment of stopping. They collected the cloudy white fluids off of each other with their tongues like dogs.

_(Aren't these girls amazing? They'd do anything I tell them to do.)_

"That's it. Don't make my precious milk go to waste."

When their mouth was full, Miho decided to try something like Kay has done. She gave Mako her own special cocktail.

Her action caused them both shocked but it's soon warmly accepted.

"Haha! That's what friends are for."

His member was hardened again.

"Get over here." He ordered.

There was no favorite treatment. He treated Miho and Mako both the same, meaning, they all would receive his seed.

The desire to impregnant them was strong in his head.

"I will make sure that masturbation isn't enough for you! The only thing you can think of and live for is my cock!" He declared as he was thrusting into one pussy, while his free hand grinding the other one.

Being held in the man's arms. Being dominated. Being penetrated. Miho and Mako, one looked at another bearing the face of pathetic, agony and joy.

Whatever the impression or the public image they had, were all shattered.

_His sexual desire. His fetish showed no limit._

_To the extreme…_

"I don't think this is a good idea." Mako said.

"It's fine. It's fine!" Tamura reassured her in his confident voice.

"Your hand is small. It will fit in. It will fit in right, Miho-chan?"

Looking back at the smiling Tamura and the hesitant Mako in front, Miho had placed herself on the bed with both legs stretched out wide, her entrance was opened up with her fingers.

She was readied from the insertion that Mako's hand will be used.

Miho's placement was held in place thanks to Tamura sitting behind, her legs were locked with his, as well as her armpits were locked in his arms. Miho noticed her limbs were opened up like a frog lying up on the dissecting table.

"Y-yes, it's alright, Mako-san…I can take it…"

To be honest, she really didn't know if she could. She tried to calm herself by breathing steadily, but her heart was beating rapidly.

Miho convinced herself that Mako's hand would manage to get in. Look, her whole hand was well lubricated, she even squeezed the palms together into a snake-like head.

Her pussy was throbbing hard. Her juices, the lube, and even Tamura's semen that still inside, all were leaking out.

"Oh right. Almost forgot about this."

Out of nowhere, a ball gag was put over Miho's mouth and fasten from behind.

"Mmpfh?!"

"Don't want you to bite your own tongue by accident." Tamura smiled before he gave a green light to Mako.

Slowly, Mako invaded Miho's soggy vagina. First, it's the tips of her five fingers, then the rest of them followed.

Miho's both mind and heart were racing as Mako was pushing in.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Her hand. Her hand is inside me! Her hand is inside me! It hurts! It hurts!_

_This is so wrong! This is so wrong!_

_Yet, why it is so thrilling?!_

_(Whoa…so much of her juices coming out. It's squeezing tight onto my hand.)_ Mako's bewildered eyes looked at the spasming Miho. She was struggling, trying to escape but Tamura was able to hold her in place.

"Alright. _Fist_ her right up!"

Tamura suddenly grabbed Mako's arm and then pull it toward Miho further.

"Knngl! Yaahhh! MMMMMMMPHHHHH!" Miho screamed in anguish.

She tried to move, to wriggle out, to escape, but Tamura's limbs had restrained her.

_Please! Forgive me…no more…!_

He muffed voice was unable to make them understand.

"Now open your hand, Mako-chan. Just like that speculum thing."

"…You're a sicko."

"Just do it!" He demanded.

Submission. Acceptance. Dominance. These were the roles for each.

"I'm sorry…" Mako said this softly to Miho before further action was made.

_It's spreading inside me!_

_No! Noooo! It's opening inside me! S-stop! I can't. I can'tttt! It's coming out! It's coming-_

_I'm cumming. I'm cumming from her hand!_

Her entire body convulsed when something has exploded within her lower body.

"PFFFFUUUUUYYGGGGHHHHH!"

The set-up camera captured Miho's ecstatic expression that one had never seen before. Her tearful eyes rolled to the back of her head as the ball gag was soaked in her drool.

Miho was close to the point of being passed out as her mind has completely gone to oblivion.

"Wahhh…ahh…"

When Mako finally retracted her hand, Miho's slits was left gap opened wide. They could see inside her was pulsating.

Soon after, her bladder's muscle was loosened up, releasing the waste matter like a broken dam.

The entire bed and sheet were drenched in Miho's excreta.

And the night was still early to call it off.

The three continued in the bathroom, in the big rounded bathtub.

_We kept indulging in each other._

Miho and Mako exchanged their saliva more than a dozen times while Tamura having the pleasure of using both of their holes, probing his penis in between.

The lubricant was used, mixing with their own juices and sweats.

For the desire and fetish, Tamura wanted his scent, his fluids would stay on those two all the time, so no bath water. No matter how awful and messy they were.

The two clung to the male, as if trying to devour him. Sex to sex. Tongue to tongue. Flesh on flesh.

Mako came from Miho's cunnilinging while she's connecting with Tamura.

Miho achieved an orgasm from Mako's fingering while she's taking a vibrator in her anal.

Their tongues wrapped over the tip of Tamura's penis greedily.

Whoever he spurted his cum into, the other would try to steal the remains.

First, they competed. Then, they shared.

Afterward, they're out of control.

Their delicate skins were stamped in red palms. Their developing chests were imprinted with bite marks.

Every part of their bodies was used to stimulate one's sex as well as many different sex positions, in order to achieve the orgasm.

The stickiness on their skin somehow made themselves into a mass of slippery, unable to get out of the bathtub. All three were stuck together, and they kept on copulating with one and another.

The two were moaning and gasped. Out of pain. Out of pleasure.

And they're asking for more.

_We're doing it like animal. We can't stop._

Their thirst, their desire was expressed through their action and words.

When their faces and hairs were besmeared with strong substance, a steam of hot yellowish fluid discharged from the same member, marking every crook and cranny of their bodies.

His urine was mixed with the girls' as the debauchery continued on.

The bathtub that they're in, was becoming a container of waste which was expelled directly from them. They're practically swimming in it.

The dirtier they were, the steamier and obscener the sex was.

Only when the foul odor was too thick to breathe and the filth was too much to bear, the hot shower came pouring down, washing it all away.

_We melted into each other._

The cleanliness on their bodies was undone as soon as they stepped out from the bath.

On all fours, Mako's and Miho's bare butts against each other with a foot-length double-headed dildo already buried in both.

This was on their master's order. The lesbo play would stimulate him so that he could do them again.

"Come on you two. Move your hips. Go faster!" He made sure they wouldn't slack off from fucking themselves.

The groaning and moaning blended in.

"Nishizumi-san…! I…!"

"Mako-san…! I also…!"

_I let my instinct took over._

"Huhgg!"

"Ahhhggg!"

The two climaxed at the same time when their butts kissed.

Mako was the first one able to detached herself from the dildo. She then lied fully on the floor.

Miho, on the other hand, her head was down, but her bottom was up with the object still inside. Such pose quickly seduced Tamura, leaving his girlfriend unattended.

"I won't mind if you bring the rest of your crew after this." Tamura said this before he shoved his revived member into her rear once more.

Grabbing the dildo, he made sure both of her holes would receive the same vigorous thrusting.

The numbness. The sensitive made Miho moaning out pathetically. She begged him to stop, but her body soon reached another swelling discharge.

_I was…sinking._

_My mind was diving…into some sort of black hole._

_Deeper and deeper…_

Even after Tamura already emptied himself, the girls' pussies twitched as though asking for more.

… … …

… …

…

"...Mako-san, are you alright?"

"A bit hard to walk, but I'm fine." Mako replied in her usual tone. "I may take a few days skipping school though."

"Uhm…be careful not to take your days off too much. Saori-san is getting worried about you."

"I see."

"…Don't you think it's a little…weird…?" Miho continued. "About this…whole thing?"

"It's just a threesome. It is what it is." Mako said it out flatly. "He had my consent."

"But-But I…I feel so awful, seeing how he has treated you like that. I...I just feel responsible."

"Responsible…" Mako repeated the word.

"I guess I'm _also_ responsible for him."

"What do you mean? H-how did you end up with him, Mako-san?"

"It's one night when I was taking a night stroll…I saw Tamura…standing on the edge of the bridge."

"…he was quite...desperate back then."

"So I…gave him my first…kiss to get him off from that bridge."

"And the rest of it was…a history."

"..."

Miho was dumfounded.

Did she hear it right? Mako was Tamura's life savior? She had saved him from being a...shut-in and all that.

But that didn't justify of his behavior and the way he treated her. Why would Mako-san...let him led her by the nose like that?

Miho then remembered Saori's words about Mako's past. She had a fight with her parents on the day of their...accident.

_Is it because the death of her parents still lingering in her mind?_

_Like to her grandma. She doesn't want to cause him to be agitated, so she would comply to do anything that he wants?_

"I guess I am as bad as you, Nishizumi-san."

"What do you mean by that?" Miho was confused.

"You should get yourself a boyfriend, Nishizumi-san. That way you may able to value your own self."

Mako then parted way when her bus arrived.

... ... ...

... ...

...

Mako's words left Miho with many questions.

Since her house was near, Miho took a slow and steadied walk, trying not to bump into street pole or so.

"Hey girlie, how much?"

The man calling out to her was your typical corporate slave, and he's reeked heavily in alcohol.

"I-uhm…I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'How much?'. You're looking for some quick buck, right? Then I am wiling to help you with that."

"…"

_How dare he? I'm not…I'm not…_

She was not…what? Not what he has assumed her to be?

"What? Cat got your tongue or something?"

"…I-I'm sorry!"

Miho turned her back and ran away from that man as fast as she could.

…

…

She ended up herself in some alley, away from the people. Just when she decided to go home, she noticed something on the wall.

It was a poster of a certain tank with some words on. It's an old piece of advertising about the practice match between Ooarai and St Gloriana.

Her memory then clicked. A flash of memories, when she first met her dear friends, Saori and Hana, then everyone else. The trials and fun of doing the Senshadou. The sweet victories that they have earned...

She felt her face was wet. At first, she thought it's sweat but soon she found out, those were tears.

_Why...why am I crying...?_

She tried to wipe them off, but the tears kept coming out.

Before Miho even knew it, she had leaned herself against the wall and slowly sunk down to the ground.

...

...

She didn't know how long she had stayed in that alley. Miho picked herself up and started to walk home again.

_Will I be able to go back to that time?_

"Miho Nishizumi-san." A cold voice along with a presence stopped Miho.

He was a man in black suit, black shades. His appearance can be imitating, given the situation that Miho was a high school girl, alone, and no one was nearby.

Just before she tried to do something, the black car behind him rolled down its window, revealing a familiar face inside.

"Uncle Tom...?"

"Hello, Miho-kun. It's been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to all with NNN challenge.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Cause I don't.


	7. Re-evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. You've been warned

"Send him in." The voice behind the thick puffing smoke of tobacco commanded. Across the room, two brutish men in black suits opened the door to let a nervous man enter.

"It seems that you had your own entertainment with a product of the Establishment. A raw product, no less."

"Sir…"

How could he be so stupid. It was just...the impulsive moment. Filled with all the sex and dirtied thoughts.

But letting the girl who was still under the training.

To put up plainly, that girl was still in the brewing period. But he had destroyed its quality by getting it out too early.

"Normally, we would have gone with the procedures, but thanks to your connection…That product has went under re-evaluation."

He swallowed his throat hard, waiting for the judgement. One possibly would decide his fate.

"And…it's passable."

The answer brought him a huge relief.

"I hope you won't make the same mistake twice."

"No sir! I won't."

"Now. Leave us be."

The nervous man soon was removed from the room, leaving the smoking man and a female staff.

"Sire. This is a new re-evaluation file just came in today." The staff said.

"Play it."

The staff then put the file to play.

The TV screen was flickering at first until it showed clearly a certain young female applicant in a school uniform which belonged to Ooarai. She had a short, brown hair. Her body was well-developed.

Like many before this, she was fidgeted as she was standing in the center of a certain room.

[What is your name?] A male voice from the screen spoke up.

[I-it's Nishizumi Miho.]

[Which school are you from?]

[I'm from Ooarai school…]

[Please tell us your three sizes.]

[My…] She was rather dumbfounded by the question.

[Please tell us your three sizes. And please be truthful about it.]

The girl looked down to her feet, trembling lightly. She really didn't want to answer that question.

[It's 82…56…84…] She answered in a soft, small voice.

[Please repeat.]

She took a deep breath before she looked back up.

[…It's 82. 56. 84.] Her face was red, but she did not avert her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, then the voice continued.

[You can remove your clothes now.]

Her eyes opened wide when she heard that request…or rather, an order.

Being in that special room. The 'no' was not an option.

After recollecting herself, Nishizumi Miho slowly pulled up her blouse and unhooked her skirt.

…

…

**/ 36 hours earlier \**

Miho was sitting in the car. It was taking her to somewhere but she didn't know.

The scenery was passing fast, although it was night so the only thing Miho could make was the long row of orb lights.

She occasionally looked to a bald tan-skinned middle-aged man who was sitting next to her.

This person here was the one who took her...first time. He was also her teacher, an instructor in providing the knowledge and skills to able to perform the sexual service.

Even though with a number of times she had sex; and the number of males quite possibly had reached two digits (which she hadn't actually conceded it).

Frankly, Miho was still a novice. However, her commitment was acknowledged.

"Let me be frank, Miho-kun." He paused for a moment.

"You've fucked up."

She was completely shocked.

She didn't expect he would say something like that.

"W-what do you mean…? What did I do wrong?" Miho was flustered.

"Allow me to refresh your memory on that."

"The Saunders party. What did you make of it?"

"There were…loud music. Everyone were dancing and…"

She swallowed her throat.

"And…"

She rather didn't want to remember it.

"…" He waited for Miho to continue patiently.

"Everyone was…having sex."

"It was a…sex party…"

"I didn't know!" Her voice cracked up. "I was drugged…and they…Kay-san…just…I just went with the flow…"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

"I'm not angry at your…looseness." The man said.

'I'm simply disappointed that you couldn't protect yourself, Miho-kun."

"You're not stupid. But you've let yourself to be used like that."

"Do you remember the time when you signed the contact?"

To be honest. She didn't remember much.

The first experience of sex. A stranger, a middle-aged person took her virginity. The look of how her peaceful life had turned upside down at that night took a full occupancy of her mind.

He did say something, but she didn't listen to them. She just grabbed the pen and signed her name on the contract without a thought like a robot.

"…Am I…a slave?"

"Is that you think of yourself?" He returned her question.

"..."

"Driver. Stop here."

The driver soon did what he's told.

"Miho-kun. See those people over there?"

She looked out the window. She spotted three or four seedy-looking guys hanging in the alley between buildings. One of them turned to her direction, fortunately, the car's shaded window was able to conceal her.

"Go ahead. Go out there and ask them to fuck you. Right now."

Her entire body shook.

She clenched her fists tightly and muttered the answer.

"What are you waiting for?"

"No…I can't…I'm sorry. I can't…"

She only closed her eyes, waiting for a certain horrible scenario would occur. How he would grab her hair and hit her. Or the bodyguard sitting up front would drag her out the car…

"...There you go. That's your answer."

Miho felt the strange tension was gone instantly.

She looked back up to see Uncle Tom who motioned the driver to continue be on the way.

"You are not a slave." He reconfirmed it.

"Remember. You have made your own choice. Ever since that you entered through that door to meet me."

"Nobody was there to force you."

"And nobody was there to stop you."

"You had _choices."_

"And you had picked one of them, Miho-kun."

"Like you did with Senshadou."

"You ran away. Yet you came back."

"That was your own choice. And no one has forced you to do it."

"This is your occupation. You're a JK. You sell your body for the income. The oldest profession was made since the Middle Ages."

"The first customer you've served is Tamura. And he's pretty much the only customer you have done…so far."

"You've turned yourself into a commodity. A product. A mean to get those support for your Senshadou club."

"As such, your body has its own value. "

"Until…you have sold it cheap."

"Now this make your future customers thinking…are you still…worth the price that we've set on you? When you were used by those horny teenage boys. Even for free?"

"…"

It's enough. She got it.

"W-what should I do…to…to make it up for it?"

"That is…the reason you're here…right?"

"Hmm-hmm. As expected, you're still sharp. I'm glad that your head didn't get dull by the cocks you took."

"To put it simply. The Establishment, they want you to be re-evaluate again."

"I must do what they've told me to…?"

"Correct. You finally grasp the situation, Miho-kun. Being a commander fit you well."

"This will be your chance to get rid of the customers' anxiety."

The car finally arrived to the designation.

"This is where you get off." He said.

The bodyguard swiftly got out first so that he could open the door by Miho's side.

"..."

Miho quietly exited out of the car. She found herself standing in front of a certain building.

"One piece of advice to you, Miho-kun." Uncle Tom spoke up before the door was closed.

"You're a JK."

"It's as simple as that."

"But like everything else in life. You have to do your best to maintain that commitment."

"Otherwise, you are wasting my time and everyone else."

"And be pro-active."

The car soon drove away, leaving Miho alone to meet her ordeal.

… … …

… …

…

In a certain room, with cameras and equipment was set up in multiple angles. They all pointed at the center of attention which was a certain brown-haired girl who was suspended in the air.

Held in place by a set of leather straps, her arms were restrained behind her back, her legs were bound, yet they're made to spread wide apart, exposing her very place.

_This feels like a bad dream…_

Nishizumi Miho thought.

She took a look in front of her, seeing a number of men surrounding her.

The lights were dim so she couldn't make out how many exactly were there in the room.

And what's ominous to her was that the men, all half-naked, wearing only undie, and a same kind of black mask, covering upper section of their face.

Despite the men were wearing the mask, Miho could feel they all looked at her intensely, gluing to Miho's body.

"She looks cuter in the picture." A voice spoke up.

"Is she a gravure idol?"

"Nah, just a high school girl. She does the Senshadou. Looks plump and sexy, right?"

The men talked to each other.

"Nice ass. Perfect for breeding."

"She really has a nice body. I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Just make sure we don't break her…too fast."

A few chuckles were made.

Miho was filled with fear, a powerful sensation she had never experienced before.

Her entire body was trembling.

She was like a sack of meat hanging in the butcher shop. Readied to be open up by these…customers, if they chose to do so.

Then, a portion of the wall was lighted up dimly. It was a giant screen display, Miho believed. Then what came next had shocked her to the core.

What hit her was the scene of two certain girls surrounded by a number of males and they're being pounded hard with their legs spread out wide, their breasts were bouncing up and down. Their faces, their hair was utterly messed up by the semen and whatever substance sticking on them.

The first girl was a busty blonde, like an American. The other one was a short, brown hair girl, she was like Miho's very reflection.

"No!" Miho promptly cried out in embarrassment.

The two girls in there were none other than Miho and Kay, and they're being gangbanged at that pool party.

"Please! Don't watch it! Please! Stop the video!" She pleaded.

But her voice was drowned by the video's audio, the obscene noises and labored breathing from her own self and Kay.

Miho felt the eyes of the whole world was on her, watching how she opened her legs willingly, letting those men to use her however they pleased.

Her expression, despite it looked like tired, but it's smiling. Miho on the screen was smiling when a guy kept moving hard inside her.

Miho's mind raced, questioning about the video, the placement of the cameras. Was there just one camera or more? Did someone in that party shared that clip on the internet? Did anyone…does everyone see this?

_Everyone is seeing this. They are seeing what kind of person I am…_

_How did this happen?!_

[And I thought she was something… but look at her, who knew she was such a whore… a shame to her family name…]

[Dude! Check it out. She is sucking off that guy's dick like sucking honey.]

The voices of strangers, slandering and spiteful, directed at her, the brown-haired girl moving her head toward a man's crotch, were pouring into Miho's ears.

[Hehe, if she is that slutty. Maybe her sister is the same.]

[Oooh yeah! I'd like to fuck the two sisters at the same time.]

The overwhelming feeling of humiliated and bitter sending uncontrollable quivers down Miho's back.

"No…please…don't look…please…!" Miho begged and begged.

In a state where she was suspended in the air, it was rather a pathetic and laughable sight.

"Please...don't talk about _her_ that way..."

To Miho's heart and mind, Maho, she was her dearest one. She was a dependable big sister. Miho loved her. And she loved her too.

The fact that she brought heavy tanks to help Miho to fight the University team was the hard proof of it.

So any such malicious thing talking about Maho like that. Please stop!

"I'm sorry…This is my fault…I'm sorry…"

"Hey. Check this out. Her pussy is getting wet." A voice brought Miho back to her attention.

She momentary forgot the state she was in. She felt the men's gaze was gluing to her very place.

"Probably she got turned on from watching herself get gangbang like that." Following a man's words, a few sniggering was made.

"It's just begging to be fucked."

"Hehe, maybe she wants to do the same thing night tonight, don't you, Miho-chan?"

The noises coming from the men started to get louder than the video's audio.

"No..." She denied weakly.

_I hate this. I hate my own body!_

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

It was then, Miho felt something has finally begun.

Behind her, the first man made the approach and placed himself in position.

There was no foreplay or a word like: 'here I go', or even a signal to tell her that he about to put it in.

He simply just rammed his erection into Miho.

"Kuahh!"

It took her completely by surprised.

"Damn. This cunt is too tense." He groaned.

Miho clenched her teeth, not letting out any sort of noise while the man continued moving his hips in a clumsy pattern. Fast then slow. Strong then weak.

"Come on! Relax."

There was no chance for her to agree to it.

Because what's happening to her now…was the beginning of her ordeal, her nightmare.

"Fuck...!" Reaching at climax, the man quickly pulled himself out and shot his fill of semen outside, onto Miho's back.

"How is it?" A man dressed in a suit, different than others, asked.

"Like any cunt I've fucked." After he tossed those words, he removed himself from the spotlight. Soon a new, a second man stepped in confidently.

"I've got dibs next!" Unlike the first one, he was young and cheerful.

"I'm all for the consent. But this is your punishment."

"You've been a naughty girl." He gestured to the on-going screen. The sight of Miho being pounded by some guy was too much to bear.

"But don't worry, I won't hit you. There's a saying: Spare the rod and spoil the child!"

"Haa! Ah!"

Without a warning, his hand dived in, rubbing her pussy. Miho's juices were spewing out every time his fingers scrapping her insides.

"Ah…that place...!"

When she tried to move or being moved by the man, the harness straps run across her naked body digging deeper. Into her chest, her skin. It was very uncomfortable, yet a new invasive sensation.

"You're giving out nice expression." He noticed. "Is this the first time your pussy being touched like this?"

_It's so embarrassing. He is hitting the right place. The juices. They won't stop flowing!_

"Tell me, Miho-chan. How many guys have you done with, in that party?" He asked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. You at least would have count. How many?" He teased her by pressing his middle finger deep further in.

"...I'm sorry. I don't remember!" Miho gave the answer in a clear voice. After that, she was breathing hard as if she has exhausted all the air inside her.

"Heh, no wonder."

Beans of sweat started to form all over Miho's body.

"Ahh, your smell is so alluring." He took a deep snip. Unlike the first man, he was enjoying the girl's body thoroughly.

"Your name. what was it again?"

"Mi-Miho…it's Nishizumi Miho…" She answered.

"Alright then, Miho-chan. I'm going to give you what your hole's been begging for."

Miho was then returned back to the former state. The young man soon went around behind her.

Not knowing what's happening, her sopping wet pussy was throbbing hard.

"Here we go. Your much awaited cock!"

It was then, a hot object inserted in between her legs.

"Ahhhh!"

_My head went blank for a second there._

_Is it because I just had sex threesome? I feel like my body is more sensitive than before…_

Not only her vagina, the harness biting into her body also hurt, but a strange amount of pleasure was emerged from being bound so tightly.

_Ah! It's in so deep!_

She unconsciously moaned.

"Miho-chan. Maybe because you're small, but my dick kept hitting your womb."

Every time his shaft hit her deep inside, a current of electricity stimulate her brain. Her head was swimming.

If under different circumstance, Miho might would have enjoy this sensation fully. However, at this moment, she tried to deny it.

She didn't want to show him, those men how... 'easy' she was. Unfortunately, her moans escaped along with an amount of drool from the mouth.

"You're enjoying it, huh? I like ya girl."

"Ahh! Hah! Ahh!"

"Alright…to celebrate your first time in this special room. I'll give you my first load."

He increased his speed rapidly. Miho felt he would cum anytime soon.

"Guh!"

When he groaned, a considerable amount of lukewarm fluids was pouring inside Miho's worm.

"Kya-Aghhhhh!"

"How is it?"

"She's alright."

That was it, the words of care-free and casual like you just ate some sort of high-quality meal which you didn't care much.

When the second man retreated back into the shadow, a third man appeared within Miho's eyesight.

_Oh no…another one?_

She was already tired at this point.

"Fucking hell..." The man groaned by the sight of the pussy having another man's semen inside.

Like the first one, he simply grabbed Miho by the waist and pumped his hardwood inside her pussy.

He slapped her ass without a warning a few times.

The hitting made her vagina walls tighten up around the invading rod.

And just that, the man didn't exchange with Miho another word. He proceeded swinging his hips toward her suspended ass until he emptied himself inside her.

_Ahhh…another one…inside me…_

"How is it?" The same suited man gave the question.

"A street prostitute could have been much better. This girl is boring."

"!?"

Miho was very shocked to hear it.

"That's not good, Miho-chan. You need to step up your game. Otherwise, you won't be able to get what you want."

_To get what I want? What do you mean? What more these people want from me?!_

_'Keep them entertain.'_

Unexpectedly, Uncle Tom's words echoed in her head. For some reason, his words, his lessons were coming back to her.

_'Men often seek the pleasure of sex. But they not only seek the pleasure of having vagina walls clamping around their dick.'_

_'But the simulation…of breeding.'_

_'Let them inseminate you.'_

She had to keep them interested in her. If she was to find a way to…redeem herself, to erase those damning records of her.

She had to keep herself in the good will of these men.

"Please…I'm sorry. I'll try my best."

"Please use my...pussy. Please use my pussy however you wish."

Her mouth spoke those words like from a script.

"You can be harsh on my body as you like! Right now. I belong to you!"

If someone recorded this and playback for Miho, she still couldn't believe that was actually her who had said those words.

"Hoho. I might actually eat her up."

The fourth man entered the center.

Before he moved behind her, he boldly showed his harden Johnny right in front of her fact.

"See it, cutie? I will make you feel _real_ good."

_His thing is bigger than the other three._ Her heart was beating fast.

Like the others before, the man used her in a sense of copulation, without any affection.

"You like the taste of my sausage, cutie?"

The thick meaty rod inside Miho begun to spasm, pouring its thick lukewarm seed into her womb without reserved.

When the fourth male removed himself from Miho, an obscene sight occurred. The thick batch of semen including his and other two who came inside before were leaked out. Like a cup was overflowed and dripped down to the floor, creating a small puddle of white.

Miho gasped for air heavily as sweat started breaking out profusely on her body.

"I think that's enough for the warm up."

_That's the warm up?!_

Her heart jumped when she heard it.

_Ho-how long must I have to endure?_ Her heart was beating rapidly.

"It's a shame. If you remembered how many guys you've fucked, we would let you go."

"Or maybe she remembered if she has done it with a dog."

"Tell us. Have you fucked a dog?"

"N-no! I would never!" Miho burst out.

"Hahaha, look at that! Our Miho-chan still got her fighting spirit. Even though she looked like at a dunce just a moment ago."

_A dunce..._

_How strange..._

Miho started to remember when she received such word from a certain person.

Some men placed some sort of equipment next to the hanging schoolgirl. There were liquid containers about 2 liters. Connecting them was a soft hollow tube with nozzle.

Miho's face was darkened as she somehow knew the purpose of those.

She has done enema before, but with just the rectal bulb syringe.

_Are they seriously going to pump all that inside me?_

"Hehe, looks like she knows what's coming for her."

"We will start to clean your bowel now, Miho-san." The suited man spoke to her politely. "Make sure you take it all the way in."

He then plugged the nozzle into her butthole.

"Mnh…!"

She only swallowed her throat hard and braced for the incoming.

"Hguhhh!"

She clenched her teeth when the strange cold fluid started pouring through the rectum.

_It's coming in...it's too much...!_

Her nerves were screaming.

"That's one."

Once the container was emptied, a new fresh one was put in.

"Here we go."

"Ahhh…"

"Next one."

_Another!?_

"No. Please…have mercy…" Miho begged. "It'll break…my stomach…it can't fit in anymore…it'll break…ugk!"

Her pleading was ignored while a third injection was underway.

It was a cruel experience. By the time they finished, Miho was looked similar to a 4-month pregnant teen girl.

She felt heavy and bloating. She almost let it all out right there if not thanks to the nozzle acting as a butt plug.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" A guy asked.

"She's not a child, she will be fine." He reassured them. "Now let's get back to business."

Miho was then released from the hanging straps.

She felt relief that awful hanging experience was finally over.

But little did she know, it's about to get worse.

…

She was made to lie on an inflatable mattress. Her lower limbs were restrained and made to spread wide by the harness bar.

The same display screen was turned back on again. This time, it's showing the certain live feed, which was pointing directly toward Miho.

Her exposure was showed clearly on multiple angles.

"No...no...!"

There was no way to hide her face. Even if she shut her eyes, the cruel reality was still there, as the men with vile intention, wanting to crunch her like a fruit.

She was completely at their mercy.

The fifth man positioned himself in.

"Hehe. I wonder if I can fuck you when you got pregnant for real."

_I'm scared! Such thing is…_

"No please...wait…!"

"Oh damn. She is tight! Like fucking a virgin."

"Your cunt is wrapping around my cock so tightly."

_It hurts! It hurts!_

It's worse than her first time.

Her mind couldn't think of anything straight.

The display screen was like a reflecting mirror. It showed vividly of how a man ramming his hips toward hers.

"You see it, Miho-chan?"

"And not just me fucking, but the other guys want the action as well."

"From this point on, you gonna have to satisfy all of us."

"Ah...hah..."

"Stick your tongue out and drink my spit."

When he opened his mouth, his breath was reeked heavily in cigarette.

"Mph! Muuu!"

_It tastes awful. It almost like I'm actually eating tobacco raw._

"Don't worry. We'll fuck you to the point of exhaustion, but we won't break you. You are much better now than a broken doll."

"Don-don't cum inside!"

Her pleading was ignored.

…

The next man wanted Miho to get on top of him.

When she had no strength to lift up her bloating body, she received the assistant from the men.

Her legs were still spread out wide. Her body was fully exposed.

"Lets take one for the memory."

"Miho-chan. Come on, smile. And put up the V-sign."

"E-hehe…"

Her mind was almost going crazy by the thought that they would share that picture into the internet.

When the picture was done, she was lowered down to where the waiting cock was.

"Hgh!"

The pressure was too much. It was almost as if she was being impaled.

"Ah…ha…wha…"

Her face was a total mess. She was crying from pain and shame.

_Why…? Why is this happening to me?_

All Miho could do was trying to squeeze on her butt tight, or it would come out.

The only option she picked was to endure it. Endure it!

…

Miho was on her knees, breathing hard.

"Come on, Miho-san. The next one is waiting for you." The suited man said.

"I...I can't...no…it's really hurt…" Miho hugged herself, feeling too numb and heavy to move.

"Sorry. I need to take back my plug now. It's mine." A guy just said like that as he reached out to her butt.

"N-no wait…!"

He pulled it in one go, she tried her best to keep it inside. But the pain, and everything else was crumbling apart. Or rather, they're reaching up to the climax point.

_It's coming out! It's coming out! I can't hold it!_

"Pl-please let me go to the bathroom!" She begged.

"I can't hold it in! It's going to leak!"

"Fine. There you go."

A large plastic basin was conveniently placed near to her.

_Am I really going to do this?_

To her, it was better than let out in the open. A scene which she couldn't possibly imagine it.

No other choice, Miho quickly reached out and placed it beneath her.

"…!?"

To what she saw, was completely caught her off guard. This basin, it was the same basin which her uniform was put in. And they're still in there.

Just before she could try to grab them, it was too late.

"Noo… ** _NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! !"_**

The anguish scream echoed throughout the room. Her display of shame was captured through the lens of camera as it would imprint on the back of everyone's mind.

"Hoo-whee! That's smell."

"Just like every bitch I've fucked with."

"Hehe. Your uniform has got turn into shit, Miho-chan."

"Hah…hah…"

"Now that's your bowel is all clear up. It's time for the game!" The suited man declared.

... ... ...

... ...

...

Miho was changed into a pink-colored bodysuit.

From the first glance, she could tell that it was the anglerfish suit, shining latex material. But instead of covering from head to toe like the original. The one she wearing was modified into some sort of a swimsuit or leotard, and the crotch section and mammal part were completely removed.

The compensation for the dismissed portions was heart-shaped pasties. They're able to conceal her breast and the front crotch.

_Why bother of making me wearing something like this? If it'd be best if I just go naked…_

She couldn't comprehend the purpose of this dysfunction wardrobe. Funnily enough, they provided her with arm gloves, thigh-high stockings and the anglerfish cap, all made from the same material, to put on.

"Let's play a game, Miho-chan."

She looked toward to the table which displaying a certain item.

It's a big bowl full of boiled eggs, already removed from the shells.

The size was smaller than regular ones.

"There are thirty eggs in here. If you're able to put all of them inside you. We'll end this re-evaluation session, and you'll be allowed to go back home."

To be honest, she actually didn't have much hope for it. Judging from the man's tone, it sounded too easy, yet the condition was absurd.

However, given the situation, she would try.

"Careful, they're all half boiled. If you even break one, you lose the game. If one was popped out from your hole, you lose as well."

There were chuckles at first but the silence soon fell as they silently watched Miho started putting the eggs inside her butt one by one.

"Hm…" Slowly, Miho inserted the first egg inside.

"That's one."

Miho bent herself on the table so she could place the eggs in.

"Hihi, what a view."

"Keep going."

"Hah…ah…"

Miho took deep breath.

"Eight…nine…ten…"

_Every time I put one in, I feel weaker…_

"Do your best Miho-chan. Otherwise, somebody might put you on a ship to somewhere that someone can use your body for just a price of a pack of cigarette, or gum."

A man's words roused up vulgar laughter.

"…"

Her face only turned dark.

_It's too many…I can't…no…I must keep going…_

Miho convinced herself.

After putting about nineteen eggs inside, Miho felt so full inside. Her face lied on the table while she was moaning deep and hard.

"Hah…ah…hah…"

"It seemed that your back hole is at its full capacity."

One of them examined her butthole.

_…Is this it? I have lost?_

"You can use your front hole as well." His words made Miho to lift up her face, to see if he wasn't telling a lie. "But you have to plug your ass first."

It was then, she scanned the table to get the item, but none was there.

"You want a plug? Here, mine is available."

A sassy-looking man sat on the floor with his manhood stood up confidently.

"But that…"

"Well, we didn't say it _has_ to be a plug."

A few chuckles were made.

With no other choice, Miho decided to take it.

"Hehe, take it easy."

He smiled as Miho was lowering her butt to his penis.

"Ugh…!"

"There you go. Nicely done."

Some of them clapped and whistled, but surely that was only for mockery.

"There you go." A guy placed the bowl of eggs infront of Miho, but it's not within her hand reach.

"Please…can you help me? I can't reach..."

"Sure. I'll help you." All of sudden, he ripped off the pasty covering Miho's pussy.

"Kyah!"

The sharp pain almost wanted to Miho to leak out her pee but she held it in.

The man soon planted the remaining inside her front hole. Thanks to her own juices, it was seemed much easier than the back hole.

_Just three more to go…I'm almost there..._

_Two…_

Just before the guy put the last one in, he placed the egg back in the bowl.

"What are you…"

Before she could finish her question, she noticed his penis was erected hard.

"Sorry, I got horny."

"No…no…please!" Her face went dark.

_He can't do this, not now!_

"Please! Just one more, just one last egg. Put it in so that I can go home. Please!"

"Don't worry. I'll put the last one in once I'm done with you."

"Yeah, me too." The man behind Miho with his member buried in her butt shared the same idea.

"No…ahh!"

Just before she could escape, her hips were already grabbed. Her body was then lifted up and down.

"Hehe, hold your horse. Let me put it in first."

"No-noo!"

"Oh damn, this bitch is clamping tight down on my dick!"

"Yeah, same here!"

The men moved with vigor, grinding Miho on both ends along with the eggs still inside.

_The eggs! They are moving inside me. Stop!_

"Take it all, girlie!"

The two soon ejected at the same time. The cum sprayed within.

Like with enema, everything inside her wanted to burst out.

_No. No. No. no. They're coming out! I can't…_

_It's hopeless…_

Miho extracted herself away from the man behind as soon as the man in front of her pulled away.

She then sunk down to the floor with head down, bottom up.

_I can't do it…_

_It's slipping out…_

An obscene sight soon unfolded.

"Look at that, she is shitting out the eggs!"

"Like a fish."

Many eggs, in one piece, or broken were spilled out rabidly.

"Ya looked hungry. Here, want one?"

The last clean egg, the last one could make Miho a winner, was put near to Miho's mouth.

Maybe she did it unconsciously or she needed the energy to able to survive this ordeal, Miho took a bite of it.

"How is it? Is it good?"

Miho couldn't answer, for she was chewing weakly.

Her body was still shivering. The remaining eggs were still being squeezed out, broken.

They could see a string of gold, thick eggs' yolk coming out from her holes.

A man grabbed some of it with his hand and put it near to Miho.

"Here. Eat the yolk. It's very nutritious~"

Miho soon did.

"Hhehe! It like she is eating her own shit!"

The mocking laughter boomed across the room, but Miho was too tired take note of it.

"That was fun. Too bad you've lost game, Miho-san. Now you'll be punished."

Once more, Miho's birthday suit was exposed out in the open.

However, one item was added.

A collar with a leash.

"From here on now, you are a slave. So please, be sure to act like one."

"This is…"

Just a second before she could raise her voice for this is going too far. She received a slap.

"What do we say?"

Then another one struck her other cheek.

"…"

"What do we say?" The suited man asked.

"Pl…please use my…please use my mouth, m-master..."

"Good."

The suited man soon took up her offer.

"Come on. Put on a happy face while serving me with your mouth-pussy!"

He was different than the rest, or he was already excited from the beginning.

"Drink it all up!"

"Now. What do you say?"

"…Thank you for your semen."

"You are doing well so far, Miho-san. But my dick is all dirty by your pussy juices, so please, clean it up."

"Yes sir..."

She reached out to him and licked it mechanically.

"Your cunt is wet. I can see it from here. Are you that desperate for a cock, you whore?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a pathetic, perverted bitch!"

She said those vulgar and hollow things without a hesitation.

_This is not me…_

_This is not me._

Miho placed herself on all fours as she stretching out her hole with her fingers.

"Please make love to my naughty pussy…master…"

_This is acting. Yes, this is acting…_

"Such a lewd slut, fine then!" He quickly took her invitation.

Unlike the sex with restrained before, the man kept thrusting inside Miho with much more energy.

Much to her disgust and disbelief, Miho would prefer this from the beginning.

"Moan more with my cock!"

"Ah! Oh! Ohah!"

"Say: I can't live without a dick!"

"Ahh…I can't live without a dick…!"

"Go ahead and cry sorry. Say that I'm sorry for growing up to become such a bitch who get off with a stranger's dick."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for g-growing up…to become such a bitch…who get off…with a stranger's dick…"

_This is acting. This is acting! Those are just hollow words._

"I'm a bit disappointed to think that Miho-chan was actually this kind of girl. A big perverted whore."

"…yes. I'm a perverted whore."

"Then you should be thankful! It is a privilege for you to be able to serve us, you hear?"

"…thank you. Thank you very much."

"Uh-huh, then where's your manner? You don't want us to waste our precious time for your stupid re-evaluation, do you?"

_'When comes to sex. The men seek the dominion and total control.'_

_'Not because they're bad person. But because of their instinct.'_

Uncle Tom's teaching relived back in her head.

This was from the time when Miho laid herself on the floor, completely naked, but untouched.

Uncle Tom, the instructor, walked around Miho as he spoke those words.

_'Your pride won't be much matter to them if you're already taking their penis inside.'_

_'Give it to them.'_

_'Give them that pleasure.'_

Naked. Stained and dirtied by the fluids, both outside and inside. Miho made a dogeza, prostrating herself to the men.

"I'm so sorry to waste your precious time on my re-evaluation. Please, I'll become your…cum rag."

"Hehe, how about becoming our toilet too?"

She looked at the man with wide eyes.

"You don't want my time to be wasted by going to the restroom, right?"

_'Give it to them.'_

_'Give them that pleasure.'_

His words repeated again.

_'Give yourself up.'_

"…Yes, relief yourself into my mouth. Please."

"Such a good girl." He was pleased by her answer. "Then I shall."

He soon approached to her, and put it into her mouth.

"Don't spill it."

He then relieved himself.

The sight of the girl drinking one's piss while riding on another was very tantalizing.

"Hah…hah…" Miho breathed for air once he was finished. The smell and taste were very awful.

"It's been a while I've done this. You're one fine bitch, Miho."

After that performance, the men's sadistic tendencies were quickly fueled.

Resist. Fight off. Refuse. These were not options for Miho. Even if she stubbornly chose them…who knew what would happen to her?

To be beaten up.

Or to be sold off to elsewhere that she would never see her dear friends, her family again.

One thing for certain.

The only way she could get through tonight was to accept. To cooperate. And endure.

After all, _this_ was the re-evaluation session.

"Hey. Stop spacing out!"

Another slap pulled Miho back to the reality at hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do it properly. I'll do it properly so…"

She mounted on top the waiting man. She then guided his hot stick to her very entrance.

"Good girl, take it in all in." He smiled as Miho lowering her hips to his. Her pussy managed to take it from the top and all the way to the base of his cock.

She wriggled her hips at first, then moved up and down in a rhythm.

"Yeah! This bitch is getting to it. She is moving all by herself!"

She devoted herself fully to the task.

"You're really something, Miho-chan."

"Rocking your hips to a total stranger like me."

"Look at yourself. With tits and face like that, you're born to be a cum dump!"

_Please...don't say that..._

"Here's your reward!"

_Ahh...it's coming inside me._

After some time once he finished emptying himself, he pushed Miho off.

The sight of cloudy fluids leaking out between the girl's legs didn't discourage the spectators, it's only inviting them, fueling their energy.

Some almost lost composure of themselves when the next one wasn't their turn.

"You better make me feel good just like him."

They expected her to do the work.

So she did.

Fellatio. Handjob. Titjob.

All the techniques she had learned and taught. She even picked a few new tricks along the way by the men's orders.

Using her thighs to squeeze a guy out.

Using armpit instead of her hands.

_'Keep them entertain.'_

Uncle Tom's words repeated in her head.

She kissed the man with passionate.

_'…They not only seek the pleasure of having vagina walls clamping around their dick.'_

She shook her hips crazily.

_'But the simulation…of breeding.'_

"Please…I beg of you all…"

She spread herself with her hands while her legs were lifting up.

She begged the men pathetically while she was already in a messy stage. Trace of semen was flowing out from her holes.

_'Let them inseminate you.'_

"Please stick you cock inside me…!"

"Hehe now this is what I'm talking. A good bitch to fuck with!"

It was then, Miho was swallowed up by a mass of darkness from all directions.

Many sex positions were committed.

Downward doggystyle.

The Leap Frog.

Cowgirl.

Reserved cowgirl.

The Pretzel.

The Splitter.

The Seashell.

Butter churner.

Some of the names sounded odd, intriguing and romantic in a way. However, in this room.

There wasn't an ounce of love here.

Miho was made to take a male like some animal in copulation.

And it's more than one partner.

"Let's switch up. I'm taking her ass."

"Turn her around. I go for her mouth this time."

"Mmmmph!"

"Hey, squeeze it tighter! You ain't gonna satisfy us with that loose pussy of yours!"

"Nbu! Mmmmph! Ahhh!"

"Your three holes are being fucked at the same time, Miho-chan."

The suited man who asking the question was no longer in the room. Perhaps, there was no longer for him to be there so he left the men to indulge in their own 'session'.

The execution was cruel. Instead of achieving the pleasure for both parties, only one side would get it, from the other's disposal.

"C'mon. you're done already. Let somebody else have a turn."

"Fuck you! I'm still fucking her here!"

"Ahhh! Uhhhhh! MMhhnn!"

"I can not get enough of her asshole!"

"Keep it up so that her butthole is kept open."

_Why…?_

_Why am I experiencing this?_

None of the men were gentle with Miho when their turn came. They hammered her sore pussy, her swollen ass, even her gasping throat, in order to come as quickly as possible so the next one would get his turn.

Whether this was a consexual sex, or a coerced one. The men were genuinely _raping_ her.

And what's truly bewildered to Miho, under such cruel treatment, she was able to orgasm multiple times.

"Heh heh, she came again boys. I wonder that we are punishing her, or _actually_ rewarding her."

_…even when they are violating me this brutally…_

_All I can do…is moan like a bitch…_

"You should be proud of yourself. Your cunt is swallowing my whole cock, Miho-chan."

They had Miho lie on the back with her legs raised up and folded over.

She was forced to watch a cock kept thrusting toward her vagina while her hands were stroking other two partners'.

"Hey. Stroke my dick faster. I can't feel a thing here!"

"After taking so many cocks, your hole is still tight. This is a first-rate fuck hole! An Onahole!"

Even if it's a certain compliment, it's disheartened to hear it.

"Pl-please be more…gentle…"

"You aren't even asking me to pull my dick out! If that's the case, I will reward you with my love. Take it all!"

The lukewarm cum pouring in had finally made her bladder weaken and lost control.

Miho soon peed all over herself.

"That's a nice cute expression." A guy with a camera, pressing the shuttle button rapidly.

"Hehehe, you're like a water fountain right now." The pig man said, as his penis still stayed inside, continue discharging its contents in Miho's hole.

"F-fuck! I'm cumming, Miho-chan!"

Jets of cum painted onto the girl's face, mixing with her own urine.

The smell of bleach, chlorine and ammonia filled up her nostrils. Her eyes felt dry.

Once Miho was used by three men, a new group, or rather, the same group of men who had rested, go for another round.

"That's it. Lick it with your tongue!"

"Hey. I see you still haven't used her pussy yet." A guy asked.

"It's fine. Getting a blow job from her is good enough."

"Hehe! Her pussy is still tight after all that. I like it!"

Being a sex slave. Her pussy. Her ass. Her mouth. All were used as a receptacle for the men's cum over and over again.

There was one extreme play when they bonded Miho's hands to ceiling, forcing her to stand while a man was taking her behind. As soon as he finished, she was pushed toward another male with his erection.

When he was done, Miho was passed onto another one. And the progress repeated.

It's like an outdoor game. The men formed the circle, and Miho was…the object, being passed around. The only different was that the men had to use her for a period of time before they pass her to the next one.

The game only came to a halt when Miho's legs finally gave up. She dropped herself in the middle of the circle, her arms stretched upward by the strap.

The semen inside her womb was too much that she was no longer able to contain it. She squirted them out right where she was, creating a small pool of piss and semen between her trembling feet.

"Ah-ah, you've dirtied yourself again. You really have no shame, but no matter."

They soon removed the restrains, letting Miho to collapse fully on the floor, within her own puddle.

With the eyes were half-closed and half-opened, she noticed many feet of men stopped right next to her.

"We will give ya a nice shower, right here."

Urinating after sex helped cleansing the urethra from harmful bacteria. Often once they done it, they would rush to the toilet, but why bother to do it when there's one right here, who would gracefully accept it?

And besides, _she_ had already agreed that she would become their toilet.

So…they did.

Hot, steaming golden fluids spewing all over Miho. Some aimed at her face, or her pussy where the cloudy fluids were bubbling inside.

"Now you looked like a real toilet. Better thanks us now."

"Th-thank you so much…for using me…" She spoke the words soft and weakly.

"You'll get a high mark after this."

"Right, a good grade…for a toilet."

The laughter occurred as the men dispersed.

_A toilet? No. I'm a JK._

_But what is JK? To have sex for money? For pleasure?_

_Why I am doing this?_

_I don't even know what I am doing anymore…_

_I'm all messed up…_

Miho was left like that, only for momentary till the new batch stepped in.

"Damn, it stinks so bad. Hey, get some water over here."

_Ahh…I don't care what happens anymore…_

Once she was cleaned up, or rather, just a few splashes of water to put out the smell and urine away, her body was put to work once more.

At some point, Miho was already exhausted, yet she was still being used.

"Come on, slut. Shake your hips harder!"

"That's it! Suck it hard! This cock was just inside your butt hole, Miho."

"Ummgf! Mhh!"

"Look at this. It's a blowjob of a Nishizumi daughter sucking a cock with her legs spread open!"

"Hehe, imagine the face of her mother if she sees this."

"I'll bang you non-stop!"

Miho was given no time to rest.

She was subjected in getting another enema, and received a few buckets of cold water when she was too dirty and smelly again.

Her consciousness was in and out. The slapping and loud voices managed to keep her eyes opened.

She didn't remember whether she followed their command willingly or unconsciously.

"Hey bitch. Keep your hand busy with my dick."

"Heh, don't tell her to do the impossible. She is concentrating on sucking me here."

"Hahi…Nfu…mnn…nbu…"

The noise was sounded sweetly to the men.

"Hehe. I've heard that she is really good with blow job. I guess this is true."

"She has got quite a stamina. If it's somebody else, that cunt would have been wasted long ago."

"Don't forget. This girl is a Nishizumi. A prodigy in Senshadou. And now, in sex."

The laughter boomed across the room once again.

"Forget the Senshadou or playing with those tanks. Pleasuring the customers is more suited to you, Miho-chan. You would become famous in the sex industry overnight!" A fat man, with just a flock of hair on top of his head, said. "You would be a nice addition to my other two girls, the bar girl and the flower girl."

"Yeah, by then her holes would become all loose and baggy."

"Better to enjoy her before her expiration then."

_Disheveled. Soaked with sweat. I moaned. I gasped. I gave myself with total obscene. Disgraceful. Humiliated._

_How long did it go? What time is it?_

_How many people I did it with?_

_Is it…over…yet? Or it isn't…?_

_I feel sick…_

_My throat is sore...swollen..._

_I can't breathe…_

_Am I going to die like this?_

…Even though there was still a flicker of hope, Miho assumed all of this would be just a simple nightmare.

The sound of doors was opened.

…But that was only her delusion.

A new group of men, a dozen, maybe more. Full off vigor like previous ones.

"No way…"

"You bitch think you've finished? Hmm-hmm, our work here is far from over yet."

"N-no…!" Her mind raced to the familiar and friendly faces, her dear friends, everyone of the team. Hoping anyone, anyone could save her from this nightmare.

_Onee-chan!_

The session was not ended.

The camera was still running.

It continued filming the brown-haired school girl was mobbed by a bunch of people and fucked relentlessly.

BDSM.

Enema.

Doggystyle.

Missionary.

Anal sex.

Gangbang.

Double penetration. Triple penetration.

Creampie.

Bukkake.

Piss drinking. Cum swallowing.

Many categories from the porn or hentai website were listed in this one video.

…

…

The raw footage was lasted more than seven hours, but what the man saw was the cut and edited one, cut down to just two and a half.

But it was enough for him to put a mark on the product.

"How is it, sire?" The staff asked.

"…It's a B plus."

The video continued to play.

…

"Phew! I came buckets."

The schoolgirl was left on the floor. Her own state looked like a rag used in the kitchen.

Her hair was scattered and her body was covered in hand marks and cum.

"Hey, don't forget your manner."

A man grabbed Miho's hair, pulling her face up.

"What? She's fainted?"

They didn't know how long she was out.

"Meh. Whatever. Get off. I'm still gonna nail her."

A guy pushed through and proceeded to took full advantage of the unconscious girl.

"Don't mess her up too much. She's got an important role in the future."

"Yeah. yeah." He just waved it off. He grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them. "Your ass must be still tight than your pussy."

He hammered deep inside Miho's weary body.

Exhausted as she was, her body still responded, twitching by the man's pounding.

Like so many before him, he came inside her.

Not only him, but a couple of more behind, eagerly waiting for another round.

"Man. I wanna make her get pregnant so bad."

"Too bad that she was given that special drug before she walked in here."

"Let's sandwich her. I gonna shove it up to her ass again."

"Don't leave me hanging."

When the session was ended, the applicant, Nishizumi Miho had copulated with more than forty men.

... ... ...

... ...

...

The first thing that made Miho opened her eyes was the brightness.

Natural sun light came from a window.

A familiar structure and surrounding of a hospital room.

_…am I…alive?_

Sitting to her, was the familiar face. Uncle Tom.

She instinctively tried to lift her body, but a sudden sharp pain exploded within her body.

"Ugk!"

"Just lie still Miho-kun."

"Your hips are almost dislocated."

"Where…"

"This is the hospital. And don't worry. this hospital is well-connected to the Establishment. Whatever record about your health. It's remained confidential."

"Well done. You have sustained your…favorability."

"That is, of course, as long as you don't de-value yourself again."

"Then again, I see it's unfair."

"In this age, everyone has the privilege to indulge to things they want to their heart's content."

"This is…?"

"A new revised contract."

"You can maintain the old contact if you're desired to, but with your…openness to the males. I'm sure this is best, for…mutual compromise. And it would help you to get know more with people around in town."

"I need to…sign it?"

"If you can do that now."

She felt her hand was so numb that it's difficult to hold the pen.

"Please…"

He soon assisted her.

The signing was rough, like some children's drawing, but it was her signature.

Once he put the contract away, the silence fell upon.

"…"

"…"

"…what do you want me to do now?" Miho asked.

"Get rest well for a few days. I will contact you later. And don't worry about the school, I've had someone to tell a valid reason for your absence."

"Your service will be required by many in the future, and more."

"I expect you to work hard. It's a competitive field, after all."

"…yes sir."

He then removed himself and walked to the door.

"Joshi Kousei (High school girl). Joufu plus Koibito (Mistress plus Lover)." He spoke those words. "I wonder which profession you're leaning onto at the moment, Miho-kun?"

He then walked out without waiting for an answer.

The life for Miho the JK, has just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NNN is over?  
> ...  
> ...  
> Back to the business then!


	8. Occupation

"Hehe, you're as good as they said."

The man said this as he pop-opened a can of energy drink. Just a moment ago, he had exhausted his energy through a sexual course. Something he always needed after a hard day work.

Hence explaining the small hotel room that he's in was filled heavily with the bodily odor and sex.

"Hey, girlie. What was your name again?"

The girlie, the man called, was still sweating profusely as she slumped herself. Her legs were trembling lightly as she felt a certain…fullness inside, especially between her legs.

"It's Miho or…"

"It's… **Mio** , sir…" The girl summoned her breath to answered clearly.

"Okay, _Mio_ -chan. You're certainly worth the money."

To him, this girl was on recommendation by his contract. Like a waiter talking about a new special dish in restaurant.

The sight of her lying heavily on bed with her legs still spread out. His own semen leaking out from her hole, staining the sheet was too seducing.

His soft member was slowly regaining back to its former state.

"Do you mind if I go another round with you?" He asked while he's grabbing the girl's plump butt cheek. The softness was nice to touch. "I'll pay you extra."

"Yes sir…if you want to…"

Mio, or Nishizumi Miho, as her name was, gave her consent.

… … …

_Even since that night, my everyday life didn't change much. Going to school with my friends, studying, practicing the Senshadou._

_A JK in a day, then a **JK** in the night._

_I've adapted well to this double life before I was even realized it._

_With the new contract, I was able to meet up with more people, more clients._

_Escort._

_Prostitution._

_Sexual service._

_Whichever they called it, I received a good pay for my effort._

_The reservation for me was varied._

_For one person, or two._

_Then a group of three. Four. Five…_

_It was difficult at first, but my body soon got used to it._

_I went with my new alias: Mio._ _To avoid the complication if one learned of my true identity._

_Thanks to the special drug provided by the Establishment, my chance of getting pregnant was slim, but the fear of having it often lingered in the back of my mind._

_When they did me raw more than the times with the condoms…_

_However, I soon stopped thinking about it…_

_I also stopped counting of number of men I did with. But then, I started to take note of my partners' type, their characters._

_The gentle._

"You're truly an angel!" A young guy cried as soon as he was graduated from the virgin state.

_The rough._

"Bitch! Get over here!" A brute tossed Miho rudely onto the bed.

"Now be a good girl and take all my cum!" A fat man said while he's pinching her down.

_The demanding._

"Spread your legs and open your lips wide for me."

"Come on. Faster! Rock your fucking hips faster!"

_The unfaithful._

"My wife is coming home late for another two hours. Let's do it a few more rounds till then."

_The good._

"What will your family do if they find out about it?" A young man shared his sympathy after hearing Miho's (made up) story, which Uncle Tom had prepared it for her, in order to avoid…unnecessary attention.

"Thanks for letting me to do it with you, Mio-san."

_The bad._

"That's it. Keep your hands behind your back while you're blowing me, Mio-chan." A horny man said, looking at the girl crouched while opening her body up to him submissively.

"Haha, I always wanted to try this. A cock for every one of her holes. One in her pussy. One in her mouth, and one up in her ass." A seedy man said as he's about to penetrate her front hole while his buddies were taking up her other places.

_The dirty…_

"That's it. Suck my unwashed cock like lollipop."

"Your entire face is dirtied with my cum now, Mio-chan."

_And many more…_

"Don't worry. We'll have all night to be together."

"Just strip your clothes and show me your pussy."

"She may look innocent, but she's just another slut."

"Fucking a JK is so amazing!"

"How about we do it raw? I'll pay you more."

"You fucking idiot! Why did you come inside her?! It's my turn next!"

"Fuck yeah! Anal sex is the best!"

"Haha, she squirts like a freak."

"Don't pretend to be pure and innocent. You're just a cheap pussy anyone can pay for!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get into a position that makes me want to fuck you, fucking bitch!"

"Not bad…I'll get in touch with you again."

_I was never fond of this kind of job._

_There were moments of regret and humiliated, but…_

_It might be weird to say this…_

_There was a sense of duty of doing this._

_Probably I didn't want to disappoint the people who had placed their expectation onto me._

_Like in Senshadou, I started to feel myself becoming…something that is…worthwhile and useful._

_And the more times I had sex, the better it started to feel._

_I slowly began to understand of my own body, where in my pussy felt the best._

_My mind would look forward to the man's orgasm…_

_And my own…_

_Maybe this was what I have become…what I have always been…._

_However…_

"Mio-san! D-do you want to become my girlfriend?"

"…eh?"

"Hehe, look at that. Our Yamada-kun has grown so bold after Mio-chan took his first time." A man sitting nearby laughed.

It was that one night, Miho was summoned into a certain gathering.

A number of upper-class looking business men was there.

Presenting before the men, Miho was wearing a sensual lingerie, consisting of leggings and arm gloves. Dyed in pink-red color. They easily showed off her developed and erotic lines of her body.

But the two main focus points that all eyes locked onto her was her breasts and crotch. Since they're already exposed out in the open thanks to the undergarment was…cupless.

Additionally, a red leather slave collar was wrapped around her neck.

All of things inside the room, Miho was the only thing that all man focused on.

One of them brought his son along, named Yamada, who just around in mid-teen.

The father informed Miho that his son still a virgin, and she had the honor to take it.

They decided that the boy should have a go with her first.

Miho wasn't sure about this, when she felt wrong and conflicted about bringing an innocent child into this sort of thing.

But she soon proved herself as a hypocrite once she saw Yamada's penis. It was surprisingly as hard as the adults'. Long and full of vigor.

Logical and reason were thrown out of the window as soon as the boy penetrated her.

"How does it taste, Mio-chan? A virgin cock?"

After one vaginal sex and one cleanup blowjob, the boy was still hard as he's watching Miho having sex with his father and other men one by one.

When it's his turn again, he committed it with Miho in a missionary position.

And during the sex, he asked Miho such question.

"Our family is very rich. You don't have to do this kind of thing anymore."

"Ahh~ how sweet."

"To think he would propose to her while she is sticky with cum and sweat all over her body."

The men started to entertain themselves with the boy's innocent.

Miho took a glance over the boy's father. He didn't say anything but he expressed a cold gaze. It's transparent for her to know what he's saying.

"I'm sorry, Yamada-san…I can't…" She declined.

"But..."

"I'm sorry...I...I don't love you..."

It's rather rude and abruptly to say it, but she had no other choice.

"Awhhhh. Mio-chan, you're too cruel! You've just crushed his first love."

"Don't worry, Yamada-kun. We will punish her in your stead."

"You little whore!" A fat man suddenly pulled her toward him by grabbing her hair.

He placed her over his sitting legs on the chair.

"Yamada-kun is a good kid. To think a whore like you can make him sad. You deserve a good spanking!"

He started spanking her. They're painful strikes.

"Ah! Please...mercy..."

"I've watched you suck cocks and lick asses so deliciously."

"I've heard you scream in pleasure when you were fucked in the ass. "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Miho quickly became apologetic robot as she received his punishment.

"If you're that sincere…" A glass-wearing man stood by Miho's face with his harden member. "Then suck my dick. Use your mouth only. I don't want your dirty hand touching me."

"Yes sir…" Miho opened her mouth as wide as possible as her tongue greeted the male's member.

Performing the fellatio wasn't particular easy when she was still in such an uncomfortable position, but Miho was managed to run the top of her tongue over his penis and softly stimulated its most sensitive parts.

"Oh yeah. You better swallow it when I come."

"Yes…I'll swallow it…Ng…Mn…Thank you so much…"

"Well. Well. Well. What's this?"

They could see her own juice was running out of her crotch and down her thighs.

"It seems that this bitch is enjoying the punishment."

"Then let's give her something better."

Another fat man flanked Miho's behind with a bulbous-headed dildo.

Setting the vibration at max, he pressed it directly onto her wet entrance.

"Guuu!" The attack surprised her.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you dare bite my dick off!" The man complained when he felt her teeth digging in.

"Remember my boy, a girl like Mio-san here doing this kind of work. She's just like all the others."

"…"

The son silently watched the men as they're violating the helpless girl.

"Mn…Ngh…!"

"That's it! Keep working your tongue out."

"It is impossible for her to become your girlfriend."

"Huh…! Cumming!"

The man trembled for a moment before ejaculating.

A bitter taste spread through her mouth. It almost choked her but she endured and swallowed it down.

A few drops escaped, but it can't be helped.

As soon as he removed himself from Miho's gasping mouth, he gave her a slap across her face. Then another one.

The slapping was not for disapproval of her service, but the impulsiveness, for the sense of superiority and the thrill of dominating.

If anything, he was actually _rewarding_ this…slave.

Yes. The girl here was wearing the slave collar. Therefore, she's not a prostitute, _but_ a slave. That's a **big** different in that.

While the man was content, he was rudely pushed away by his colleague.

"Step aside. Time for her to suck mine!"

The next man forcefully plunged his member through her mouth and into her gullet.

"Mnug!"

Her eyes rolled back as her body spasmed violently like a fish out of the lake.

It took her more than a minute or two before she recollected herself and started working around it.

Miho, once more, devoted herself fully to the man, to her master.

"To us, to you. She's nothing more than an Onahole."

"Use your tongue more! And use your head."

She rocked her head back and forth.

"If we don't do that."

"She will become a gold digger. A fat fucking leech on your ass for the rest of your life."

"Ngg!"

The man Miho was pleasing with her mouth soon came.

"Gaah…hn…"

"Swallow it!"

"Hnmg…Shll…mng…"

She swallowed like she'd been told to.

The disgusting, bitter fluid filled her throat, but spitting out nor throwing up was not an option.

"Hphah…."

"Damn, this slave is really good. She's been trained well."

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, Yamada-kun. Here you go."

The men put her legs open wide. Her swollen pussy was throbbing hard from the abuse.

"Be sure to put her where she is belonged."

"Go ahead and fuck her till you've emptied your balls."

"Yamada-san, I…"

"Fine! You don't wanna be my girlfriend? Then I'll fuck you like a bitch! No…a dog!"

"W-wait, I—kyaa!"

He roughly turned her back around and then rammed her hard.

The men cheered for the boy's robust energy as he was thrusting his hips rapidly into the Onahole.

His sweetness and reversed attitude were no longer there. The boy has become just like adults here in the room.

"You slutty bitch! Having sex with so many other guys before me! I will impregnant you."

"Look at your boy." A man spoke to the father. "I hope he doesn't get too obsessed with that second-hand pussy."

"What? There're more pussies from him after this." The father said.

"Don't worry. I'll introduce him a girl cuter than this one."

"You're enjoying this? You like my cock?"

"Yes…I like…hn…I like it…"

"Say it again!"

"Ugh…I…I like your cock…"

She blushed as she said this. It's a lie, but these sorts of answers often pleased her clients.

_I have to make them pleased and happy. Otherwise, they'd be disappointed and mad…_

"If you like it so much, then you ought to ask it for some more."

By the man's suggestion, the girl soon backed her ass against the moving boy.

He began to thrust more violently. His penis, large and hard, was pushing her open like ramrod.

"You're fine with any man's cock, aren't you, slut!?"

"Here! Take this!"

He started to slapping Miho's ample butts. Each strike made a sharp noise.

"Uwaa! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please! Be more gentle…!"

"Shut up! An onahole like you is get fucked!"

The men watched the hard sex until the boy was spent after he came hard twice inside.

The slave was on the floor, face down, exhausted, trembling legs opened up funnily like a frog.

"Hey you. I hope you're not done after this." A man used his foot to lift her face up.

"Hah…hah…I'm sorry…"

Miho soon rotated herself around. Summoning whatever strength she had left, she lifted up the lower body while opening up her pussy that was still stained by the boy's cum.

"…I want you to enjoy yourself by using my lewd, dirty pussy…and my ass…as much as you want."

"Girls these days. Never seem to get enough, do they?"

"Hah…hah…Let's see how much she can take." A heavy-breathing man gave out a few burning candles and sex toys to his colleagues.

Immediately afterward, the torture and the gangbang of JK commenced.

… … …

… …

…

The new morning came when the alarm clock was ringing loudly.

A tapping hand quickly ceased the noise.

It's time for school, Miho thought as her body was feeling heavy.

It always happened like this after she took that pill. The one provided by the Establishment, it said to prevent pregnancy.

The strange thing about it that unlike any other pharmacy's capsules. This provided pill was…blank, no prescription, no detail or even brand name. Nothing. Just simply a white hard capsule.

Miho had some doubts but it was also able to calm her nerves.

_I must go to school. meet my friend. To do the Senshadou's practice. Too hear Saori-san talk about her dreamy boyfriend…_

_Boyfriend…_

_A romantic relationship._

_I wondered why it's bothering me so much?_

_Will I able to find one?_

_Even if I did…_

She remembered the cold gaze of the man saying: You're just a whore. Don't you dare say yes to my son.

_'Remember my boy, a girl like Mio-san here doing this kind of work. She's just like all the others.'_

_'It is impossible for her to become your girlfriend.'_

_'To us, to you. She's nothing more than an Onahole.'_

… … …

… …

…

Another school day had ended.

"Let's go to this new café shop! I've just found out yesterday!" Saori cheerfully spoke up as they're walking toward to the school's gate.

"We certainly have been through many places." Yukari admitted.

"She is simply trying to scout out for some guy." Mako said.

"Jeez, Mako! You're certainly have a sharp mouth when you're sleepy like that."

Everyone laughed.

The relationship between Miho and Mako were maintained as normally as it was.

"Uhm…There's somebody watching us." Yukari pointed it out as she spotted a figure standing by the gate.

"Is he lost?" Hana asked.

When Miho followed their eyes direction, her heart almost stopped.

_No way…that's…_

"Marcus-san…?"

"Eh?" The group stopped, looking at the stunned Miho.

"Hello there, Miho." He greeted as he approached close to her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well…since you didn't give me a call, I decided to come and check up on you."

The exchange between the two made Miho's friends puzzled.

"Mi-Mipporin. Who is this?" Saori asked.

"Uhm, this is Marcus-san. He is…uhm…"

At this moment, Miho was at lost.

How should she explain it? Her friend? …someone who had sex with her in some pool party?

"I'm Miho's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

The answer from him had everyone completely dumbfounded.

"…WHAAAATTTTTTTT!?"

Everyone exclaimed.

"Holy moly! Nishizumi-san has a boyfriend?!" The members of the Rabbit team nearby quickly picked it up.

"He's hot!"

"When did that happen?"

"Marcus-san! What exactly are you…!" Miho was flustered.

"Just Marcus is fine. Like I've told you before."

"Uhm, girls. Will you give us a minute?"

Before anyone could reply Miho's request, she already pulled him away from the scene.

"Nishizumi-dono…have a boyfriend…?" Yukari could not wrap her head around this.

"When…how did it happen, Mipporin?!" Saori's face turned red.

…

…

"I miss you. So I want to see you."

Such a simple reason? Miho frowned.

"What? You're not happy?" He took notice of her expression.

"I-it's not that! It's just…" Miho then felt they're becoming the center of attention as many curious eyes were staring at them, especially her friends.

"I will take you to my place. Give me a sec."

"Hmm-hmm, alright."

…

…

Despite much bombarding of questions coming from Saori and other members of the team, Miho managed to shake them off and take Marcus back to her home.

"Ohh, this is your room, Miho. Quite comfy." He took a look around the room.

"Uhm…please, make yourself at home."

"Again, no need for polite." Marcus chuckled.

"…"

"…"

There was a moment of beat before Miho decided to say something first.

"It-it must have taken you a day to get here."

"Well, not at all." He said. "The ferry is fast nowadays."

"…I see."

"Do you have a place to stay?" She continued the questioning.

"Yeah, I'm staying at a cheap motel not far from your school."

"You know, you're chatty all of sudden, Miho. Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's just…"

_He is here only for one thing…_

_He will, without a doubt, make me do dirty thing._

"…It's getting quite hot in here, isn't it?" Miho changed the subject.

"Well, a little bit."

Without a word, her hands reached up to the blouse's button and started to unbutton it.

"I…I hope you don't mind."

"Haha, this is your home, Miho. Your castle. You're free to do what you want."

"…"

_Just this once._

_I'm sure that he will…_

She began to undress herself.

Doing this before someone's eyes had grew on her. She was rather got used to it.

Undressing first to tease the man before getting to the action.

The blouse and the skirts hit heavily on the floor. The only thing left to remove was her pink-colored underwear.

"Beautiful."

Her heart raced by his compliment.

_Take it easy, Miho…_

_He only needs your body._

_Give him what he wants, and you'll be free of him…_

Her hands slowly reached to her back, just before she could unhook her bra…

"Miho." Marcus spoke her name. "Be my girlfriend."

"A-are you serious?"

"I am. I think we are quite compatible. Like two peas in the pot."

"Marcus-san. I…I'm…appreciated for your feeling. But I am…"

Miho looked down to her feet.

"…I'm not exactly the type of girl you think I am."

"What type of girl you are? You mean besides the fact that you're selling your body to some ugly, dirt bag, old men for money, right? Oh wait, sorry. To _secure_ the funding for your tankery club."

His words surprised her.

"H-how…"

"Words get around, Miho. I've told you before, these kinds of things are just normal. And you're not the first."

As normal as he was, he showed the calm expression.

"And there's no need to stick 'san' behind my name, Miho."

"But I am…dirty! It's true that I have done for the sake of Ooarai team. But do you _really_ want me…to be your…girlfriend…?"

"You had sex with other people. So did _I_. With many girls. Taller, sexier then you…"

"But you know what? Whenever I was doing with them, my mind is just thinking of you."

"Marcus-san…"

"…Do you know what I like about you?"

"…" She couldn't come up with an answer so she waited.

"It's your eyes."

"Although they're wavering now, but they'll be lucid, and fierce when the moment came. Just like when you're riding your tank to fight."

_How strange. Even though he was the guy who had drugged me, took the advance over me. and then left me once he was satisfied._

_There was no harboring of hate or disgust toward him. Why?_

All of sudden, the phone ringing came from Marcus's pocket.

"Oh? It's time for me to go. I will see you tomorrow then."

Just like that, Marcus left the room, leaving Miho alone in her underwear, untouched.

So funny.

Miho let out a small laugh.

Here she was, readied to be pushed down and accept what would come to her.

Was she a masochist? Or just lewd?

While in her own thought, her juices oozed out from her slits.

… … …

… …

…

The following day was still peaceful. Well, with a bit different that the new rumor started floating about Miho having a secret boyfriend.

Miho could only laugh and gave a vague answer whenever she was asked by her teammates.

She would fear that Marcus would appear out of nowhere and escalate the situation.

But he didn't.

...

...

Another day passed. Still no sign of Marcus. Maybe he had given up and went home.

Either way, Miho didn't pay much attention about him.

This afternoon, she had done another favor for Mako, helping with her boyfriend's bizzare request and all.

Just when Miho decided to go home...

"Oh hey. I remembered you." A male voice called out.

At first she thought it's Marcus, but the man before her was a different person...or rather, familiar.

_Oh no…_

She vaguely recalled this person was a drunkard who prudently assumed her was a...JK. His assumption wasn't wrong but...asking her to do it with him was too...prudent.

"Let's do it in the alley over there. I'll make it worthwhile." His breath was reeked with alcohol.

"I...I can't..."

"What? Just because you bitch got a honeypot to get money out of it, doesn't mean you have the right to say no!"

He turned violent all of sudden as he grabbed her hand with a strong force.

"No, please…let me go…"

Even since that night, in that room, Miho strictly only allowed herself to serve the designated customers by Uncle Tom's calling or messages.

She wanted to call out to somebody, but she didn't want to make a fuss. Because there was a rising fear that people would find out about her occupation.

_Please someone!_

She closed her eyes, only hope that this man would go away.

"W-who are you?" The drunkard surprised.

There was someone.

When Miho opened her eyes again, she saw a large back of a tall man.

"You wanna have a go?"

The drunkard swiftly ran away like a squirrel. Probably he was intimidated by his appearance.

"You okay?"

"...Marcus-san?"

"It's Marcus." He only smiled, reminding her the way of calling him.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

… … …

… …

…

Home, the safe haven to many.

The sight of Boko bears lined up on the shelf along with her favorite one on the bed brought a sense of comfort to Miho.

Marcus took a careful surrounding look by the door to make sure that no problem would follow them before he asked this.

"Should I leave?"

"…no…please stay..."

"Alright." He shut and locked the door.

"You good now?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Marcus…"

"Anything for my girlfriend."

"But I am…" Miho stopped there. She thought it would be useless to convince him otherwise.

Marcus sat comfortably on the bed.

"Come here." He gestured her to come.

"..."

"Come on."

She was made to sit on top of his laps.

"You've worked hard."

The gently patting on her head brought a strange sensation.

"Holding it back is bad for you. Just let it all out."

Tears started to flow from her eyes.

She tried to contain them but it's futile.

She continued sulking in his chest for a few minutes.

"You okay now?" He asked.

Miho nodded before she looked at him with affection, a certain desire.

"I'm…thinking about wanting to...kiss..."

He smiled by her proposal.

"So am I, wanna?"

Miho and Marcus placed each other lips softly.

_It tastes like mint..._

Marcus silently pushed his tongue deeper, wrapping around hers like a snake.

"Hah…mnh…"

She started to feel a sense of damp warmth. Something she hadn't felt before.

Listening to the sound they made, a red color was painted on Miho's face.

"Do you just wanna kiss?" He asked.

"That's..."

"Be honest."

"...I want to do it." She said it softly.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Sex..." Her voice was clear this time, but she averted her eyes away from him in embarrassed.

In her peripheral vision, she noticed Marcus formed a faint smile.

"Well said."

He reached out and grabbed one of Miho's breasts. Gently, yet skillfully playing with them.

_...oh no. My nipples, they're swelling by his touch..._

Out of embarrassed, Miho only shut her eyes tight, feeling his hand and running fingers. They massaged her breasts while twisting her nipples.

Miho's heart was beating faster and faster as she recalled it, the same stimulation from that night before. Kissing, teasing, rubbing.

_Unlike the clients I met, I would simply spread my legs, opened up my body and brace to whatever they would put inside me…but he…_

_He is different._

"You like it?"

"Yes…it's good…ah…" She answered.

"I'll take care of this too."

Marcus reached for her pelvis, pulling her panties to one side and reveal her very place.

Gently, he opened its lips with his fingers, then having one of them sliding up and down.

"Ahh…"

_The moment his fingers touch me...pleasure that is on a whole another level shot through my body. It's completely different compare to when I did it by myself._

_His fingers softly rub over the most sensitive part._

_Every time his fingers go over my clit, waves of pleasure wash through my body._

_My body starts to get hotter and hotter…_

"Hah…ahh…ghn…"

Miho moaned every time his fingers against her clitoris. Each touch sent a current to her spine.

Sitting on the laps, Miho let out laboured breath and trembling lightly.

"Miho. When you masturbate, is this how you usually do it?"

"Fueh?!" Miho was dumbfounded by the question.

"P-please, ask me something like that is…!"

"What? It's not?"

_He is teasing me so much!_

"Yes…but your touching…is different than…mine…"

"The way you touch me…it's so good…please…touch me more…"

_Just saying it is making me let out even more juices...!_

_I've become naughty..._

"How often you do it?"

"...every now and then..."

"While thinking about me?" He asked.

"That's..."

She really couldn't answer it or lie to him.

The memory or the moment with him was not recalled until now. And the masturbation she had was only for when she was free and…horny.

_I've become so… **so** …naughty…_

"Heh...well guess it's my fault for leaving you alone for too long."

"I'm sor—" Her words were cut off when his hand pinched her clitoris.

"Kyaa—!"

Miho promptly put a hand over her own mouth.

The walls here were relatively thin. The neighbor would hear it.

Miho then felt something hard was hitting her bottom from below.

She could tell that he's already at full length over his jeans.

"You can feel it, right?" Marcus showed no reserved to it. "What can you tell me about it?"

"...It's big, and it's getting harder…"

"Yeah…I'm loaded right now, Miho." He whispered into her ear.

"Today's is going to be thick."

_He would do it…_

_Deep inside my pussy._

_Thick, sticky cum…_

_Ahh...I'm tingled all over from just thinking about it..._

Her pussy also starts letting more juices, in preparation for taking a man's dick.

"You're…real wet now. Should I put my finger in?"

Miho nodded.

His long middle finger plunged into her, pushing apart the walls as it goes in. It made a watery, sticky sound.

"Can you hear that? You're making that sound."

Having it pointed out was very embarrassing to her.

_I'm so embarrassed!_

_My pussy is so wet that it didn't resist him at all._

"Your pussy is soft, Miho."

Her muscles tightened, and her legs started to spread wider and wider.

Moving his fingers in and out, he also stimulated her bladder.

_It feels so good that it makes me want to pee._

_I desperately hold it in, clamping down urethra._

_But at the same time, my pussy tightens as well, and his finger cling unto my insides even more._

_My pussy started throbbing._

"Miho, make it tighter."

With some moderate control, Miho put her legs close in together.

"Oh, it feels good. It's sticking onto my finger, Miho."

"...wanna do mine?"

"Okay..."

_His rod was the same as ever, maybe with more vigor after holding it for some time._

Miho fixed her hair behind her ear before she took his member fully.

She pulled back the skin with her lips and run her tongue over, coating her saliva all over the exposed tip.

"Ohh…you're doing it much better than last time."

This was something Miho didn't want to brag about.

The more times she did it, the more her techniques and skills improved.

Having sex with different men, she also grew her understanding about a man's body, their weak spot.

"You should take a look at yourself, Miho."

"You're gobbling my dick while sucking so deliciously."

"Making those naughty sounds."

"You're amazing and beautiful, Miho."

She wasn't sure how serious he was, but it moved her just the same.

The salty taste of his precum spread through her mouth, dominating it.

Every time he let out more of it, she puckered up to suck it all up

"Miho. you've gotten so good."

To thank him for being so gentle, Miho put her heart into sucking his dick.

_So large and firm._

_When he put this inside me..._

"Licking his slit up and down. I can tell how hard he is holding. His penis is pulsating hard."

"Do you want to cum? You can cum inside my mouth."

"Hmm…hold on…"

Marcus placed Miho on her own bed while he's on top of her.

"I want to feel your tits before I cum."

"Do men love that so much?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, no man on earth could resist those knockers."

To be honest, Miho didn't quite like about the titjob,

There was one time a customer forced her down on the floor. He used her breasts quite roughly. She couldn't do anything except closed her eyes and braced for a batch of sticky cum spraying all over her face.

Looking at Marcus now, given his towering physique, it was quite imitated. But Marcus was considerate of not crushing on her with his own weight.

_Since it's him, it might be okay…_

"Put your arms over your head."

Miho followed his instruction. At this point, she exposed her whole body in Marcus's eyes. Her breasts. Her belly. Her bare pussy.

Her heart continued beating like a drum.

Marcus then placed his stiff member in between the cleavage. With his large hands, he put Miho's breasts to sandwich him.

"Ah…they're soft and warm."

"Does it…really feel that good sticking your dick in between tits?" Miho asked, finding this sort of…kink was rather odd.

"No. You're asking the wrong question." He said.

"It's not that sticking my dick between tits feels good."

"It's sticking my dick in between _your_ tits that make it feels good."

"Wh…I…I see…"

_He really caught me off guard there._

"Can I move now?"

"…Okay."

_The precum from his penis helped a smooth motion._

_It was really…something._

Seeing her shaking tits and the motion of his dick goes in and out of her cleavage as if they're one.

_The act of having him sticking his penis in between my tits._

_I soon got aroused from it._

"I'm almost there…Stick your tongue out."

"Yes..."

A powerful jet of white fluid flew straight into her mouth.

All at once, the warmth and slimy texture of cum spread through her tongue as its musty smell spreading through her nose.

"You okay, Miho?" Marcus asked.

"If it's too much, you don't have to swallow it."

"…"

She was given a choice. A normal course of action for Miho was to grab a tissue nearby to clean off and absorb his fluids from her mouth.

But she did something else entirely.

Miho lifted her head up and swallowed everything down her throat.

"Ah...hah…"

She opened her mouth wide while sticking her tongue out, letting Marcus to see what she had accomplished.

"I swallowed it all...somehow…"

The man was astonished at first, but a big smile formed afterward along with a laugh.

"Hahaha!"

"You're so fucking cute!" He embraced her.

"M-Marcus-san..." She was rather a bit surprised.

Usually, no one would try to touch her when she's stained with cum and sweat.

"Alright. Today is your safe day, right?"

"...yes?"

"Then, I can give you a creampie, right?"

She looked down before she answered him softly.

"...uhm, yes…"

"Good."

…

…

"I see that you're familiar with this position."

"Yes...this is called the piledriver."

At this point, both of them were completely naked.

Miho was placing herself head down and bottom up

"Hmm-hmm. You're really something. Most people didn't even know the name of it."

He spread open her labia, revealing the pink.

"Your pussy is pretty."

"Please, don't stare at it too much…" She felt impossibly ashamed when he looked at it.

Her vagina was quivering, almost as though it was breathing as well.

"Why? It's pink and cute."

Simple, yet, it's direct. His words often caused her so flustered.

"That…"

"You're so cute, Miho. Not dating you would be a waste."

_That statement is really embarrassed, I'm a bit shocked._

_But on the contrary…it makes me feel happy…_

_And…I'm at my limit..._

_I want him to put it in already!_

_I want him to put his hard, fat penis all the way deep inside my pussy!_

_My pussy is already ready for him._

_My womb is throbbing from wanting his cum!_

_I would caress his dick with all I have so that he'll stick his penis in at the right moment._

"I can't anymore, Marcus…"

"Please do it."

"Hm? Do what, exactly?"

_No! ...why he has to do it now? Stop teasing me!_

_Stop making me beg for it!_

"…Please put it in...please put your dick in…"

"Into where?"

"Pussy...my pussy. Please put your dick deep inside my pussy!"

"Good girl." He grinned before he guided his rod toward her slit.

It wasn't gentle. It was a determined and powerful thrust in one go like a spear.

"Ugk!"

Miho jerked her head down from the penetration.

"Hmm...your pussy. It's been a while...it feels good..." He puffed out briefly.

"I feel the same..." She agreed.

"So you _do_ miss me." He teased her. He then moved slowly as he's savouring the sensation of Miho's body.

Their naughty juices mixed as they rubbing against each other.

From Miho's point of view, she could see how Marcus's thick shaft was spreading her genital apart.

Her well-wet vagina welcomed it easily.

Every time he moved, her body shook with pleasure.

_Sex is really so strange..._

_It can be horrified._

_Disgusted…_

_And good._

_Why does a penis just going in and out of my pussy feel this good...?_

Miho closed her eyes when her vision started to spin. She focused completely on the sensation and blissfulness. Sweet pleasure rushing from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

Her inner walls clung tightly around the moving shaft as it burrowed further in.

She then realized. Marcus already gone passed everyone else's.

He easily reached where many couldn't.

"Your pussy is so fucking good. I can't get enough of it."

"Haha…yes…" Miho agreed.

She was on the same page. She was completely drunk on the fullness with his long, big penis.

"Hahh...I'm going to cum." Marcus groaned. His pacing started to get fierce.

"Yes...whenever you want..."

_The thought of refusing him doesn't run through my mind._

_The moment he put it in bare, I already leave it all up to him._

_My mind is so full of sex._

_And my head just dangles heavily._

_A foreigner cum is about to enter my womb._

_Realizing this again, I start to feel even more aroused._

Her mouth twisted into a faint smile.

"I'm almost there."

Having sex with many men, Miho could tell when the man's about to cum as his penis got swollen hard inside her.

His shaft started to widen, making room for his cum to spurt out.

"…Ugh!"

"Ahhh-hah!"

His tip pushed deep against her womb as his cum burst out.

"Ah…ah-hah!...mn…!"

Miho body shook uncontrollably as the fullness being filled in.

_Even though I had taken the pill, I fear there's a chance that I still might conceive…_

The two stayed connected for a moment before he pulled his shaft out.

Miho noticed his rod was spasming lightly as her own juice and his cum coating all over it completely.

_He came twice already and yet his dick doesn't seem like it'll calm down any time soon._

_My dirty pussy is the same, showing no sign of calming either._

"One more round?" He asked casually.

"Uhm…" There was a moment of hesitation but Miho soon nodded.

"Awesome. We're gonna have so much today."

_I can see his dick is getting bigger again._

"Can I fuck you from behind?"

"…Okay."

…

…

The position first came to Miho's mind would be the doggystyle. She would place herself on all fours, lifting her ass up to him.

But Marcus had a different idea.

Instead of getting on all fours, Miho's legs were stretch out wide, like she did it in the exercise lesson. Her feet managed to reach on each end of the bed.

_This posture is a bit…_

Her heart was beating faster and faster because how it's too…provocative.

"Here we go…!"

With her legs spread wide apart, his tip easily reached her womb.

She could feel the impact all the way up to her stomach.

A steady rhythm followed.

"Nn…Hph…Mn…ahh…hah…"

_My pussy is already so wide open, his penis spreads it even wider._

The smell of her and him spread throughout the room.

Whenever his masculine hard cock pounded her, her juices sprayed noisily.

"Miho, do you enjoy getting fucked from behind, or from the front?" Marcus asked this as his hips continued moving back and forth.

"Fueh…?" Her dizzy mind slowly registered his question.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"I…I don't know…I can't…choose…"

"Come on. Give me your honest answer." He pressed on. "Or I will stop here."

_Ohh…he is teasing me again. Why he is doing this?_

"B…both…! Both of them are feel good…!" She answered honestly.

"Is it because you got DP?"

"DP…?"

"Double penetration." He answered.

"Need I to remind you of how you were sucking my penis…"

Marcus put his two fingers into Miho's mouth, clamping tight over her tongue.

"Mn! Mgh!"

"Just like this…while you're getting fucked from behind, like this?" He slammed hard against Miho's womb, probing a reaction out of her.

"Yes…I love it! I love getting fucked from behind, and from the front. At the same time!"

_The words came out naturally from my mouth._

_But saying something that embarrassing at this point doesn't faze me anymore._

_Because Marcus keeps pounding my pussy constantly._

_My sense of embarrassment is already long gone._

_I gave myself up to the pleasure that coming from his dick._

"Miho is really a slut. But I don't mind it." He laughed.

"I'll make you just think only about me."

By saying that, he fucked Miho deeper with longer strokes.

"Miho, tell me how it feels good inside your pussy."

"Your fat, hot dick…" Miho answered in between her moaning.

"Is going in and out…mn…"

"And it's stirring up me inside…and hits me deep inside…hah…"

"And?"

"And it feels really good…"

"It feels so good…!"

_By saying those words, I felt something inside me just opened up._

_The pleasure increases._

_My body starts to get really hot._

_It's getting more sensitive than usual…_

"Then don't hold back. Just let it all out."

Miho's moan and laboured breathing voice soon increased the volume. The thought of the neighbor would hear her noise was no longer a fear, but a sense of excitement.

"Miho. If you ever go cheating on me with someone else. or go having sex with those fat nippon guys for money. Or even go fucking with my buddies. I will fuck you harder after they did."

The dirty, sloppy noises occurred in a rhyme, when Marcus's crotch interacting with Miho's ass.

The sex intensified as he put Miho against the wall.

She forgot just about everything and simply took in this ultimate pleasure being given to her

"When those middle-aged ugly bastards can't knock you up…"

**"I will."**

"Please…do it…"

"Shoot your cum deep inside me…"

"Alright."

"MMMAAHHH!"

The moment Marcus unloaded his seeds deep inside, Miho felt like her own belly was exploded.

The cloudy fluid ran down her thighs in long, white lines.

"Please more…I want more…"

"I won't hold myself back, Miho."

"Let's go for your rear hole this time."

… … …

… …

…

Twice in the ass.

Three times in the pussy. Or was it four?

Well, Miho didn't care much about it, or anything else.

She and him followed their instinct, making a mess out of each other. They mated like monkey, licking each other's genital.

The sun was already down.

The air conditioner was on but it still wasn't able to get rid of bodily odor and nasty smell.

All the items were placed neatly on the table and shell were moved, disorganized, fell on the floor.

The bed sheet, the study desk, the low table, and even in the door way. They were all marked with traces of sex, stained heavily in sweat and other fluids.

The copulation continued on the bed. This time, Miho faced off Marcus as his rod buried inside her. The bed creaked non-stop by her movements.

"Marcus…Mnn!"

Miho took the initiative was rocking her hips toward Marcus's. Something she didn't actually in do her work. Her legs locked tightly around him, didn't want to let him go.

Not only that. The two exchanged passionate deep kissing. One would eat the other's tongue out.

Even though she did it so many times, but this moment felt completely different.

_He is very different than the others._

_This man isn't simply just having sex with me. He **is** making love with me._

Miho didn't mind how many partners she did with.

At that party. Or even back in that room.

But what rubbed her in the wrong way was how they treated her like a tool, an object.

Her reservation often met up with customers who treated her quite roughly.

All they wanted was Miho to open up her legs readily at the moment of notice.

They wasted no time inserting their genitals into hers.

There was little to none affection during sex as her partners simply vented their spare energy and frustration into her holes. Whichever they fancy.

A rough fucking, loveless sex.

And they would say whatever they liked to Miho. Swearing, degraded words, and irresponsibly cum inside her over and over again without any protection.

_Being fucked without any affection…was truly a nightmare._

Miho thought he would be the same. A horny guy who couldn't take Miho off of his mind when he had done it with her one time.

She has to do it with them for a few more times before they pick someone else prettier than her.

When Marcus showed up, she was genuinely surprised. But in her mind. He only needed one good fuck so that he could forget her.

But she was wrong.

When she tried to temp Marcus inside her room. He didn't touch her.

Was Marcus being serious about forming a relationship with me?

Miho gave it a though, but she soon tossed that funny idea away.

She is a JK. A working girl of the Establishment. Her role was to follow Uncle Tom's directive, to meet up her clients, to give them a good time.

Having a romantic relationship with her would be impossible.

Or so she assumed…

Marcus was a different man.

He accepted her for who she was, so that's why he wanted her to become his girlfriend.

He protected her.

He was rough, yes, but sweet.

He didn't force her.

He was doing all the works.

He was giving her the affection. The pleasure she would desire.

They weren't simply having sex.

They're making love.

And it's extremely… ** _fucking_** good!

Yes. Beside adapting, Miho had learned to enjoy it.

The joy. The pleasure of having sex.

She loved that she was being loved.

That was all to it.

"Nmg! Marcus…!"

"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus…!"

She said his name. Over and over again. Syncing with her movement.

Her nails were digging into his skin. The moist sloppy sounds continued. Her clit buried in his pube.

"Marcus! I'm cumming…!"

"…Cumming…mn…cumming…cummmingggg! ! ! WAAA- ** _AHHHHHHH! ! !_** _"_

Her entire body stiffed. She squirted a semi-transparent spray as a boiling torrent burst into her depths. Everything between her legs were ached and burned.

She was blacked out soon afterward.

…

…

The bed was small for two but they managed to lie comfortably thanks to Miho cuddled herself up on one side with Marcus who was hugging her from behind.

"You know." Marcus spoke up. "I'm tired of having those kinds of night party."

"But you, Miho, you were the real shining star for me that night. I'm glad that you came."

"Really? Then…then why did you leave me back then?"

There was a moment of beat.

"…at that time, it didn't actually hit me yet."

"Oh…"

"Until I saw you from the distance."

"I noticed how you're actually freaked out, and scared when you got surrounded. But you didn't run…you stood your ground."

"It only hit me then, when I saw how you sucking their cocks…dutifully."

"You were… amazing. It only made me realize how stupid I was. But I was also jealous."

"That time. I would have appeared before you and _rape_ you, Miho. I _would_."

"…"

It's rather strange to hear such truth.

She guessed there was a line to differentiate from it.

The sex…the rape.

"I fear that I would hurt you. So I left."

"You know. It's hard to be a gentleman." He continued.

"Even the nicest man on earth, would have his canal desire run wild once he saw a woman's naked body."

"You think I must be a weird guy, right? Want to love you, yet at the same time want to make a mess out of you."

"But my love to you is real, Miho."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't show up yesterday."

"But Marcus…to love me is…you love… _what_ I am…?"

"If you ask me if this is a normal love, I guess not."

"…Marcus."

"When the nasty, slutty, cock-loving you is super cute and lewd. Who wouldn't want to have you?"

Miho hit him, in the accurate way of describe, she slapped on his bare shoulder.

"You're so mean, Marcus…"

"Haha" He chuckled before he looked straight into her eyes,

"I love you, Miho." He repeated.

"Be my girlfriend."

_He's not normal._

_'To us, to you. She's nothing more than an Onahole.'_

Those hurtful words echoed.

_'It is impossible for her to become your girlfriend.'_

_…But so am I._

"It can't be help…" Miho let out a sigh before she gave the answer.

"…Yes. I will."

Marcus cracked a smile before he gave her a soft kiss.

"Then for the proof that you're my girlfriend," He positioned himself in between Miho's legs. "Time for some more marking."

"Hehe…Okay…" Miho made a faint smile as she turned her body toward him.

She was still a bit numbed down there, but that didn't stop her from spreading it wide, inviting her 'boyfriend' to do it once more.

As the loving sex continued, Miho's phone was vibrating in silent mode. She usually turned it back on once she returned home, but because of this sudden occupation.

Miho was completely forgot about it.

Among the number of texting and missed calls from her friends, a certain unknown number was calling to her cellphone. She had missed that call twice already, now it would be the third.

…

…

"Guess she wouldn't be available for tonight." Miho's handler handed up the call.


End file.
